Rosas y Espinas
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: Siglo XIX. Isabella Swan es hija de una noble familia de Londres y está locamente enamorada de su prometido Edward Cullen. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando el misterioso bandido enmascarado de ojos dorados aparezca repentinamente en su vida? EXB¡
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Prefacio**

La corrupción, elige al azar el alma que destruye. Ataca desde las sombras en lugar menos esperado y actúa sobre aquel que se cruce en su camino.

La víctima puede ser la persona con los sentimientos más nobles del mundo y de repente comienza a mentir, a engañar,

y por último, a matar. Pero no acaba ahí. Una vez esa persona se ve contaminada, daña a las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor,

provocando la expansión del odio y del sentimiento de venganza.

Esos sentimientos no son los mejores consejeros, pero hay ocasiones en las que es inevitable dejarse llevar.

Incluso a veces, solo a veces, es a través de él por el que encuentras la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

**Hola a todas nuevamente¡¡¡¡**

**Como estan??? Siento el retraso y lo corto de este pequeño prefacio, pero es solo para que sepan que ya lo voy a empezar, aunque voy a tardar bastante ya que acabo de comenzar otra vez las clases¡¡¡ asi k por eso no voy a subir todos los dias ni mucho menos, sera mas tiempo. Espero que les gute lo que les voy a escribir¡¡¡**

**Ya para terminar, les comunico si hay alguien que se quiera unir al grupo de Yahoo Shellans in love, para las chicas que se hayan o no leido los libros de la hermandad de la daga negra, pero tambien hacemos actividades, y damos premios de crepúsculo y vampire knoght, asi como cualquier serie o libro de vampiros que vayan sugiriendo. Necesitamos más gente dispuesta y con ganas de participar¡¡ Nos divertiremos a lo grande chicas¡¡ anímense¡¡ y conoceran a otras chicas tan locas por estas sagas como yo y muchas de ustedes¡¡ No se arrepentiran¡¡ Para más información pueden mirar en mi perfil y veréis como podeis entrar o comunicaros conmigo para ayudaros.**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un baile y un Desconocido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Staphenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un Baile y un Desconocido**

Odio los bailes, odio las formalidades, odio mi vida, mi casa y hasta puede que incluso a mis padres.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy hija única de una de las más importantes familias de noble sangre de Londres. Pero la verdad es que eso es solo una simple mentira. Mis padres son un par de peces gordos que se dedican a ir de fiesta en fiesta derrochando el dinero que les concede un cargo que ni siquiera merecen y que solo conservan por los servicios que el rey recibió de mi abuelo, una de las personas más honorables que he conocido y conoceré nunca. La única figura que podía llegar a idolatrar. Sin embargo, murió cuando yo contaba con tan solo 9 años de edad.

Miré por la ventana. Estábamos atravesando un espeso bosque y toda esa explosión de colorido me fascinaba, me hacían sentir la libertad que mi condición de mujer me impedía gozar. Toda mi vida he estado encerrada entre las mismas cuatro paredes con mis doncellas, y los maestros que me enseñaron los modales de una señorita de mi categoría. Antes solía escabullirme hacia el jardín trasero en la ausencia del personal, tirarme sobre la hierba y quedarme horas mirando el inmenso cielo azul, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida. Ese había sido siempre mi santuario personal, donde no existían reglas ni modales. Donde me consideraba feliz. Hasta que un día me encontraron en plena acción de euforia y me prohibieron estrictamente volver a pisar ese lugar agregando que ese no era el comportamiento adecuado.

El carruaje paró, avisando de que ya habíamos llegado. El paje nos abrió la puerta y salimos al exterior frente a una linda mansión de grandes ventanales y con un jardín muy bien cuidado. Hoy celebrábamos el cumpleaños de la mejor compañía que tuve en la infancia. Jacob Black. Siempre que venían sus padres a visitarnos, me escaqueaba con él y charlábamos durante horas. Era mi único y mejor amigo. De esos que solo se encuentran una vez y para toda la vida.

Me coloqué bien el vestido de seda azul que había mandado hacer expresamente para este día.

-Buenas noches señores-nos recibió el mayordomo-señorita Bella-asintió hacia mí-déjeme decirle que está cada día más bonita.

-Muchas gracias Julián-dije atravesando la puerta justo detrás de mis padres. Ambos me miraron disgustados por las confianzas que me tomaba con la gente "inferior" a ellos. Idiotas. Julián había sido la persona que más nos había enseñado a Jacob y a mí. Era como un padre para nosotros y lo quería como tal, pero conforme han pasado los años nos hemos tenido que distanciar por las circunstancias.

Una vez atravesamos el salón principal, mis padres me arrastraron con ellos para presentarme a todo el mundo, duques, condes y demás parafernalia. Me ponía enferma la increíble falsedad con la que eran capaces de tratarse. Me escapé de allí al primer despiste por su parte y me puse a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala. De pronto sentí un par de manos taparme los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo el chico distorsionando la voz.

-No lo sé. Pero tu olor me recuerda al de un perro.

-¡Auch Bells eso duele!-dijo Jacob quitando sus manos de mis ojos para que lo viera. Su cara de indignación hizo que me echara a reír.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi perrito-dije cariñosamente besando su mejilla.

-Gracias pequeña arpía -le di un manotazo.

-¡Eih!

-Eso por seguir siendo un cerdo con 18 años.

-¡Y a mucha honra!-volví a reír.

Estaba muy contenta de verlo, ya no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que podíamos encontrarnos ya que él era un chico prometido por conveniencia y odiaba terriblemente ese hecho, pues no había tenido la ocasión de elegir a la mujer que pasaría el resto de su vida con él.

-¡Jacob! Jacob, ¿dónde estás?

Vi a la joven Renesmee acercándose hacia nosotros mirando por todos lados.

-Mierda ya está aquí-masculló Jake-dile que estoy enfermo, o mejor, dile que estoy muerto y enterrado en el lugar más lejano que se te ocurra-me urgió desesperado.

Lo miré con mala cara.

-Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños Jake, se supone que debes estar aquí.

-Oh, Bella has algo, por favor-me imploró-mierda-masculló alejándose corriendo intentando pasar desapercibido.

-Buenas noches Isabella, ¿has visto a Jacob? Quiero darle su regalo antes del banquete-dijo mirando al suelo.

Era una joven muy bonita. Tenía unos hermosos rizos castaños que le llegaban a la cintura, una cara con forma de corazón que bien podría ser la envidia de cualquier mujer y unos ojos almendrados grandes y muy brillantes. En realidad no entendía la reticencia que sentía mi amigo hacia ella. Era dulce, atenta y una gran dama.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

Ella se ruborizó un poco. Que linda.

-Pues…-dijo enseñándome un pequeño pañuelo entre sus manos. Dentro había una hermosa pulsera de lino, con unos pequeños grabados con lobos a los lados.

-¿La has hecho tú?-pregunté incrédula. Ella asintió.

-Quería que fuera algo totalmente mío. Me ha llevado meses terminarla y estaba muy ansiosa de saber si le gustaría, pero ahora no lo encuentro por ningún lado-dijo con ojos llorosos.

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?-le pregunté dulcemente.

-Sí. Desde que lo vi por primera vez desde pequeños. Pero el nunca se fijó en mí-sollozó.

Se me partía el corazón verla así. Jacob iba a tener que verla quisiera o no.

-Estoy segura de que le encantará. Mira-dije señalándole el fondo de la estancia-¿ves la salida a los jardines?-ella asintió-ve hacia allí y tuerce a la derecha cuando la atravieses. Encontrarás un enorme sauce al final del camino. Si apartas las hojas lo verás allí sentado.

-¡Gracias!-dijo saltando a mis brazos. Después se dio cuenta de su acción y rectificó apartándose rápidamente de mí-quiero decir… muchas gracias Isabella, eres muy amable-y salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

Esos dos se llevarían muy bien si Jake le daba la oportunidad.

-Eso ha sido muy travieso de tu parte-dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras me giraba-Buenas noches mi querida Isabella.

Me sonrojé de inmediato ante la penetrante mirada ambarina de ese chico que tantos sentimientos me provocaba.

-H-hola Edward…-le sonreí.

El agarró el dorso de mi mano y depositó un frío pero tierno beso en ella.

-Estás muy hermosa.

-Gra-gracias.

Su sonrisa me deslumbró. Era tan hermoso… Su bien peinado cabello de un color cercano al rubio, sus altas mejillas y su perfecta mandíbula. Sus perfectos labios, su cuerpo… todo en él era absolutamente irreal. Y era mío. Porque aquí, Isabella Swan era la prometida del maravilloso Edward Cullen, heredero de una de las dinastías más importantes de pura sangre que existían en el país. Y estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-¿Quieres bailar?-dijo tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Asentí.

Todo en el era mágico. La forma en que hacía que nos moviéramos con auténtica gracia, inigualable para ningún otro invitado de la sala. Nunca fui muy buena bailarina, pero sin embargo mis pies volaban sobre la pista cuando me dejaba llevar por él. Era un sentimiento maravilloso.

Pasamos mucho tiempo bailando el uno junto al otro, a veces nos mirábamos, otras escondía mi nariz en su hombro. Olía increíblemente bien.

-Edward-le llamó un señor cerca de la pista.

Paramos un segundo para mirarle.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro-dijo mientras se volvía hacia mí.-enseguida regreso ¿sí?

Yo asentí y lo vi marchar hacia allí.

Decidí salir a los jardines traseros para tomar el aire y así ver si localizaba a mi amigo y so prometida.

El jardín trasero de los Black era enorme, pues parte de él se extendía hasta el bosque que había en frente. Un poco más allá, se extendía un pequeño lago en el que siempre me gustó jugar cuando me escapaba con Jacob de la mirada atenta de mis padres. Me sentí indudablemente atraída hacia allí. El paseo era de lo más relajante, pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido y nadie podía ver lo que hacías, así que aproveché para estirarme.

Una vez llegué a mi destino, me maraville ante la belleza del lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar. Las flores se mecían con el leve viento sobre las cristalinas aguas del lago, que abarcaba el hermoso reflejo de la luna llena sobre el cielo. Los árboles alrededor formaban una barrera natural que impedía la vista a los transeúntes. Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en la orilla y comencé a mojar mis manos y mi cara.

-¿Está fría verdad?

Me levanté de golpe sobresaltada.

-¿Quién es?

-No importa.

Miré hacia donde provenía la hermosa voz. Divisé una figura negra en la rama de un árbol a pocos metros de mi posición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Me ruboricé. Después de todo no tenía explicación alguna.

-Responde tu primero-le exigí.

-Me gusta venir aquí. Ahora responde tú.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo-dije con desconfianza.

Escuché su melodiosa risa. Ví como saltaba de la rama y caía al suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Era un hombre alto y muy bien parecido. Por lo menos de cuerpo. Llevaba una máscara que ocultaba su rostro desde la nariz hasta por encima de las cejas que me impedía cualquier reconocimiento por mi parte. Vestía con pantalones y camisa negros, del mismo color que la capa y los zapatos. Podía ver que tenía un hermoso cabello cobrizo, brillante y despeinado, que caía sobre su rostro oculto tras la máscara. Me puse inmediatamente alerta.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-dije retrocediendo.

-Como ya dije, no tiene importancia, y creo que ese no es el lenguaje adecuado para una señorita de su categoría, si me permite decirlo.

Volví a ruborizarme. Aunque debía sentirme completamente atemorizada, sentía una inexplicable tranquilidad con él allí. Mi cabeza estaba mal. Muy mal.

-Esto es una propiedad privada, no tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí-dije nerviosa.

-Yo estoy donde quiero y cuando quiero. Además, estamos en medio del bosque ¿no? el bosque pertenece a todos…

Escuchamos unos pasos corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡No!-miró a su alrededor, para luego fijarse en mí-¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque… mierda-dijo mientras brincaba y se escondía en el árbol que estaba a espaldas de mí.

Un segundo más tarde, tres hombres con uniforme aparecieron por las lindes de los árboles.

-Buenas noches señorita. ¿Puedo preguntar que hace una joven como usted en un lugar como este a estas horas?

-Solo daba un paseo oficial.

No se quedaron muy convencidos.

-Bueno, ¿ha visto por casualidad al un hombre ataviado de negro merodeando por estos lugares?

Dudé un segundo. Si estos hombres lo buscaban es porque él no era de fiar, pero prefería asegurarme antes.

-¿A quién buscan?

-Se hace llamar así mismo _Death Kngiht _y se ha estado dedicando a robarle dinero a algunos nobles de la zona. ¿Lo ha visto por casualidad?

Así que era un ladrón. Interesante.

-Lo siento mucho oficial, pero no he visto a nadie con esa descripción esta noche. De todas maneras si me enteró de algo se lo haré saber de inmediato.

-Lo apreciaríamos mucho sí. Perdone las molestias entonces señorita. Que pase una buena velada-asentí y los vi marchar. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista y el oído, sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

-Gracias. Pensé que me delatarías-dijo cuando lo encaré. Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí.

-De hecho estuve bastante cerca.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Lo medité un segundo.

-No creo que seas una mala persona.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Instinto supongo.

Él se acercó más a mí. Casi podía sentir su pecho contra el mío. Tenía un olor peculiar. A hierba y lilas. Muy poco habitual en un hombre, pero me encantaba.

-¿Crees que puedo agradecerte de algún modo?-susurró seductoramente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente.

-No h-hay nada que agradecer…

-¡Oh! Enserio quiero hacerlo.

-No creo que…

Me cortó pegando sus labios tiernamente sobre los míos. Al principio me quedé helada por el acto, pero después traté de zafarme de él, pero solo conseguí que me rodeara con sus brazos y me estrechara contra su pecho. Luché, juro que luché, pero pronto me encontré a mi misma cediendo y respondiendo a él. Una vez no notó resistencia por mi parte, comenzó a mover sus labios dulcemente sobre los míos. Sin prisa pero sin pausa. Me avergoncé de mi misma cuando me encontré pensando lo deliciosos que eran. Mi primer beso acababa de ser robado por un auténtico desconocido al que ni siquiera podía ver el rostro. Su piel estaba extrañamente dura y fría, pero sedosa al tacto. Involuntariamente cerré los ojos. Ya que no podía ofrecer resistencia, al menos lo iba a disfrutar. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, más ardiente y comencé a sentir un hormigueo extraño en el estómago. Esto no era correcto, lo sabía. Pero era completamente irresistible. Cuando aflojó un poco su agarre enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y levé mis manos hasta su desordenado cabello, jalando un poco de él. Él emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo. Cada vez me acercaba más y más a él, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y nuestros labios se fusionaban frenéticamente. Por primera vez estaba sintiendo verdadero deseo en mi vida. Era impensable la de cosas que quería que él me hiciera en ese momento. De repente vino la imagen de Edward a mi mente.

-¡No!-lo aparté de mí con todas mis fuerzas. Ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire.

-¿No te gustó mi manera de agradecerte? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí… no… Dios, soy una chica prometida ¿sabes? no puedo ir por ahí besando a cualquiera…

-Pero aún no estás casada-dijo simplemente.

-Sí, pero…

-Hasta que te cases eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-dijo volviendo a acercarse a mí. Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse, pero esta vez de anticipación.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Yo…

-Contesta sinceramente.

-N-no-tartamudeé.

Él hizo una mueca pero después volvió a sonreír con presunción.

-Entonces tendré que seguir probando hasta que me digas que sí.

Se me cayó la mandíbula ante esa confesión.

-Pero bueno señorita, ya es bastante tarde y la están buscando. Espero volver a verla pronto de nuevo-sin más aviso agarró mi nuca y atrajo mis labios a los suyos, robándome mi segundo beso. Este fue bastante más breve. Me sorprendí a mí misma gruñendo por ello. El rió.

-¿Estás segura de que no te gustó?

Negué con la cabeza ya que me sentía sin aliento para contestar. Ese beso me había dejado K.O.

-¿Ni un poquito?

Esta vez me quedé quieta.

El volvió a reír me dio un último pico y se marchó del lugar.

Me quedé anclada en ese lugar durante lo que me parecieron horas. ¿Qué demonios me había pasado? ¿Por qué me deje? No sabía muy bien las respuestas pero indudablemente me había sentido realmente atraída hacía ese hombre misterioso de labios celestiales.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un paseo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Staphenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un Paseo**

--Isabella, levántate. Necesito que me acompañes al centro.

Gruñí. Me sentía demasiado bien debajo de las cálidas sábanas.

--No me necesitas.

--Sí que te necesito. Apúrate y vístete decente porque el señorito Cullen nos acompañará.

Casi me caigo de la cama de la impresión. Lo iba a ver. Después de una larga semana desde el cumple de Jacob, volvería a verlo.

--¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-le exigí saber mientras me ponía el corsé a toda prisa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

--Nunca preguntaste-y con la misma salió por la puerta.

Me coloqué rápidamente un vestido de color crema bastante casual, pero que no dejaba de ser elegante. No es que fuera muy amiga del maquillaje ni de los emperifolles pero siempre deseaba estar lo más guapa posible para él. Cepillé mi cabello y lo moldeé con mis dedos para darle unas ondulaciones. Me llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y al contrario que con el resto de mi cuerpo, estaba tremendamente orgullosa de él. Me miré al espejo y sonreí. No era lo mejor del mundo, pero él me quería tal y como era. Con eso era feliz.

Corrí escaleras abajo con ímpetu, y ralenticé el paso cuando llegué a los últimos escalones, intentando adoptar la actitud más digna que podía. Ahí estaba mi glorioso amor, tan lindo y perfecto como siempre que lo veía. No tenía una sola imperfección y estaba locamente colada por él desde el día en que llegó a esta ciudad. Aún recuerdo la increíble emoción cuando él le pidió mi mano a Charlie. Una vez estuve sola en mi habitación, brinqué, salté y grité de felicidad con todas mis fuerzas. No solo me iría por fin de esta condenada… perdón de esta casa, sino que lo haría de mano del hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra.

--Buenos días mí querida Isabella-dijo acercándose y besando tiernamente mi mano. Millones de corrientes eléctricas surgieron en mi cuerpo ante su acertado toque.

--Buenos días-dije con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios. No había mejor manera de empezar el día.

En ese momento mi madre irrumpió en la estancia, rompiendo mi preciado momento.

--Muchas gracias por acompañarnos querido-le sonrió a Edward.

--Para mí es todo un placer-sonrió deslumbrante. Tuve que golpearme mentalmente para salir del aturdimiento que me había provocado esa pequeña acción.

--¿Nos vamos?-dijo mi madre caminando hacia la puerta.

En otras ocasiones, me hubiera fastidiado mucho el estar de un puesto a otro con mi madre comprando cuanto se le pusiera delante pero tener a mi prometido a mi lado me hacía ver el mundo de otro color muy distinto. Era muy atento enseñándome que era todos y cada uno de los objetos que no conocía y cada caricia que recibía por su parte me hacía sentir especial y querida.

A media mañana, cuando el carruaje estaba medianamente lleno de enseres y alimentos que mi madre acababa de comprar, Edward le hizo una petición a mi madre.

--Señora Swan, ¿me permitiría llevarme a su hija durante un par de horas?

--¿A dónde?-preguntó mi madre un poco desconfiada. Dudo mucho que sea por mi bienestar.

--No se preocupe, tenía pensado llevarla a los jardines que están cerca del Gran Río y pasear un rato por los alrededores. Solo si usted tiene la increíble generosidad de permitírmelo claro. No tengo intención de quebrantar ninguna regla y mucho menos manchar la buena reputación de usted y su hija. --Por un momento deseé que hiciera todo lo posible por contrarrestar esa afirmación, pero comprendí que adular a mi madre y asegurarle su puesto intacto era la única manera de que accediera a su petición.

--Quisiera pasar algo más de tiempo con mi futura esposa y conocerla mejor-entonces sonrió de forma tan tremendamente persuasiva, que hubiera conseguido que mi madre accediera a tirarse por un precipicio si se lo hubiera pedido. Cuando recuperó algo de cordura contestó:

--C-claro, puedes llevártela un par de horas, pero tráela antes del anochecer.

--No se preocupe, volverá sana y salva.

--Entonces, nos vemos en la noche hija—se acercó a besar mi frente. Que cínica.

Me sentí completamente dichosa cuando el carro se perdió de vista. Un día entero con Edward. Mi corazón brincaba dentro de mi pecho.

--¿Vamos?—dijo él guiándome por la cintura.

Atravesamos la zona comercial a paso rápido ya que ninguno de los dos soportaba bien las conglomeraciones de gente. Una vez llegamos a la parte media de la ciudad, aminoramos el paso y pudimos apreciar mejor el paisaje que se extendía a nuestro alrededor. El inmenso río de Londres se extendía como un enorme lago frente a nosotros. Las pequeñas plantas se juntaban a su alrededor de madera armoniosa y muy bella.

--Es precioso--sonreí. Él lugar estaba desierto.

--Sí, lo es. Pero no es ni una décima parte de lo hermosa que eres tú--dijo mirándome intensamente, acariciando mi mejilla. Siempre que me tocaba sentía el toque muy frío. Quizás era su temperatura corporal.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante el pequeño roce. Él rió.

--Es delicioso—acercó sus labios y beso mis mejillas. Después bajó su nariz hasta mi cuello y aspiró fuertemente—casi irresistible —dio un pequeño beso en esa sensible zona de mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

Suspiré y él levantó la cabeza.

-¿Seguimos mi futura esposa?

Todo fue… tan perfecto que no podía ser más que un sueño. El mejor de todos. Mientras paseábamos no pude evitar recordar el momento en que nos cruzamos por primera vez…

**Flashback**

_--¡Estúpidas zapatillas!—mascullé._

_Tenía los pies gravemente adoloridos debido al nuevo calzado que mi madre me había exigido usar para la ocasión. Como era la costumbre, cuando una familia nueva y de buena categoría llegaba a la ciudad, eran invitados a cenar por todos los nobles de la misma categoría, para tantear el nuevo terreno y entablar una relación si convenía. Acababa de llegar el joven Cullen al lugar, pues de decía que sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño, que su carruaje perdió el control de las riendas de los caballos y quedo completamente destrozado cuando colisionó. Era bastante triste. Sin embargo mis padres no escatimaron en ser los primeros hacer la petición. Pero… ¿no podía utilizar otros zapatos? Estos me estaban matando y realmente me dolían al caminar. Iba por el pasillo de camino al salón principal de la casa cuando de repente se me dobló el pie. Caí lentamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, preparándome para el impacto. Este nunca llego. En su lugar sentí un par de duros y fuertes brazos a mí alrededor, sosteniendo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era entrecortada por el susto pero inmediatamente se paralizó cuando vi a mi salvador. Pensé que era un ángel el que me sostenía. Poseía una belleza arrolladora, dulce y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera era consciente de que me había puesto en pie y de que me hablaba. Cuando presté atención a sus palabras, quedé inevitablemente prendada de su melodiosa y atractiva voz._

_--¿Estáis bien? ¿Os habéis hecho daño? _

_M i mente tardó en separar el sonido del significado de las palabras._

_--Yo… e… sí… digo no… estoy bien… muchas gracias…--balbuceaba aún sin poder apartar mi mirada de sus profundos ojos color dorado. _

_--Oh, no sabéis cuanto me alegro. Perdone mi atrevimiento. Soy Edward Cullen--dijo con una pequeña inclinación._

_Cullen. Así que este era el famoso noble huérfano._

_--I-Isabella…--dije mientras mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo chillón. Cogió mis manos con las suyas._

_--Isabella. Me siento honrado de conocer a una jovencita tan hermosa-besó tiernamente mi mano con sus fríos labios, mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas. Yo no pude hacer más volverme completamente roja. Casi pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente de él-- Vuestro aroma es absolutamente embriagador._

_Yo podía pasarme la vida oliendo el suyo._

_--Creo que ya nos tardamos demasiado. No quería que retrasara su cena por mi culpa—me disculpé._

_--Valdría totalmente la pena—sus ojos brillaban—de todas maneras no tengo mucha hambre. Ha sido un viaje muy largo—y me sonrió de forma absolutamente deslumbrante._

_Sentía una auténtica conexión a través de nuestros ojos y de nuestras manos unidas. Era un contacto simple, pero más íntimo que ninguno. Miles de mariposas correteaban dentro de mi estómago, y temblaba ligeramente. Por si entonces ya no era obvio, me lo confirmé mentalmente. "Me acabo de enamorar…"_

**Fin del Flashback **

Y aún lo estaba. No había desaparecido ninguna de las emociones que sentí por él desde ese primer momento en que nos cruzamos y en un mes ya estaría felizmente desposada con él. Nada podía quitarme esa inmensa alegría de encima. Ni siquiera mis padres.

Entonces me vino a la mente aquel misterioso chico de hace una semana. Sus brazos, su pecho, su cabello… sus maravillosos y suaves labios. Por instinto me llevé los dedos a los míos, recordando la sensación. _Me robó mi primer beso… por eso me importa tanto._ Traté de convencerme de ello. Amaba a mi prometido con toda mi alma y lo que hice no estuvo bien. _Él te forzó._ _No tuviste opción… _Si tenía que ser eso. Pero, ¿realmente no pude hacer nada?

--¿Qué pasa amor?--preguntó Edward a mi lado.

Lo miré un momento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Teniéndolo a él a mi lado, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en otro hombre al que ni siquiera conocía el rostro?

--Nada--dije radiante.

Un rato más tarde paramos a comer unos panecillos que él acababa de comprar. Nos sentamos en una banca de color marfil, con vistas al río. Era el paraíso. Me tenía abrazada por la cintura y la cercanía era exquisita.

--Mmm, está buenísimo—dije dándole un pequeño mordisco al pan.

--Me alegro de que te guste--besó mi sien. Me estremecí ante el tacto. Muy pocas veces me tocaba de esta manera pues casi siempre estaban mis padres delante.--¿Tienes sed?

--Un poco—deje avergonzada.

--Espérame aquí, voy a buscar algo de beber.

Asentí y me relajé contra el asiento. El día estaba completamente nublado y supe que no tardaría mucho en llover. Era mejor que regresáramos a casa en cuanto él volviera.

Oí unos pequeños pasitos cerca de mí. Giré la vista para observar a un pequeño niño mirarme por detrás de un árbol cercano. Estaba desaliñado y con la ropa algo sucia y rota. Sus mejillas estaban algo consumidas y sus ojos estaban lacrimosos fijos en el panecillo que tenía entre mis manos. No hacía falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me levante lentamente para no asustarlo.

--Hola pequeño--dije dando pasos cortos. Le tendí el alimento--¿Lo quieres?

Él pequeño observó con avidez lo que le tendía y se acercó un poco. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Era tan pequeño. No tendría más de 4 años y apenas me llegaba poco más arriba de los muslos. Su diminuto cuerpo tenía graves síntomas de desnutrición. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer.

-Ven, tómalo.

Él se acercó vacilante y lo tomó. Vi como se lo comía ávidamente. No pude resistir la tentación de acariciar su oscuro cabello. El pequeño se asustó ante mi toqué e inmediatamente se echó a correr.

--¡Espera!—grité persiguiéndole.

El niño corrió hacia la ciudad, atravesando la calle principal rápidamente, conmigo tras sus talones. La gente me miraba mientras corría pues no era algo normal. Muchos pensarían que me habían robado, pero nadie hizo nada para ayudar. Vi que se metía en uno de los callejones más solitarios de la zona. Paré un momento y miré a mí alrededor. No había ni rastro de Edward y el niño se alejaba cada vez más. Reanudé la marcha y me sumergí en el callejón. Lo único que me guiaba era el eco de los pasos del pequeño sobre el suelo de piedra. Estaba jadeando ya que no estaba acostumbrada a correr de esta manera. Mi cuerpo se quejaba por falta de aire y estuve a punto de parar cuando reparé en la figura alta que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí. Me fijé en que el infante estaba escondido detrás de la figura, la cual le estaba hablando de espaldas a mí.

--¿Está bien?—se me escapó antes de poder darme cuenta.

Lentamente se fue girando hacia mí, hasta quedar frente a frente.

--¡¿Tú?!


	4. Capítulo 3: Injusticias

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de tephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3: Injusticias**

--¡¿Tú?!

El hombre de la máscara me miró atentamente.

--Me preguntaba quién podría ir por ahí asustando a niños pequeños. Nunca me imaginé que pudieras ser tú, señorita.

--¿Asustando niños pequeños?

--¿Por qué lo perseguía?-dijo serio acariciando tiernamente la cabeza del pequeño, mientras este escondía su pequeña carita en las ropas de él-- ¿cree que es divertido? Porque no creo que él se lo pasara bien.

--Yo no…--suspiré—él salió corriendo de repente, pensé que le podía haber pasado algo y lo seguí, pero en ningún momento tuve la intención de asustarle… ¿por qué te tengo que estar dando explicaciones de nada?—dije bastante mosqueada.

Él se giró y le dijo algo al niño que no alcancé a escuchar. Después, me miró algo asustado y salió corriendo callejón adentro.

Inmediatamente intenté ir tras él, pero los brazos del enmascarado me detuvieron.

--¡Déjame! ¿No ves lo pequeño que es? ¡No podemos dejarlo ir solo!

Él abrazó mi cuerpo para impedir que me escapara. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica ya familiar hizo temblar todo mi ser.

-Déjalo marchar—me susurró pegando sus labios a mi oído—ese niño se ha criado entre estos callejones. Para él son su hogar. Además va a ir a un lugar seguro.

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco. Dejé de poner resistencia.

--¿Co-cómo es posible que un niño tan pequeño esté en esas condiciones?—realmente no sabía que había mal conmigo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el aspecto que ofrecía esa criatura.

--La sociedad no es tan bonita como aparenta. Muchas personas se quedan sin trabajo ni sitio en el que vivir a causa de los elevados impuestos.

--Qué horror.

--¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué para todo el mundo la vida es color de rosas como la suya? Sé bienvenida a la realidad.

Ese comentario me enfureció.

--¡¿Tú qué sabes de lo que es mi vida para juzgarme de esa manera?!

--Por lo que veo está usted muy bien alimentada. Eso es algo que no se pueden permitir todos esos niños.

--¿Niños?

Pareció darse cuenta de su error. Pero después prefirió seguir por esa línea.

--Ven conmigo--dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el fondo del callejón.

Me quedé donde estaba. Una parte de mí me gritaba que le siguiera, pero mi sentido común me impedía moverme. Al fin y al cabo, un hombre que ocultaba su rostro no daba precisamente confianza. Él se detuvo.

--¿No cree que si quisiera hacerle daño habría tenido ocasión suficiente el otro día en el lago?

Buen punto. ¡Ah! demonios, a la porra el sentido común.

Caminamos durante un par de minutos por el estrecho camino. Choqué un par de veces con su espalda, consiguiendo unas pequeñas risas por su parte.

No tardamos mucho más tiempo en llegar.

--Es aquí—anunció.

Al frente se alzaba una pequeña mansión de dos plantas. Los jardines estaban hermosamente decorados por miles de flores y arbustos. La edificación, poseía un color marfileño y tenía unos balcones tan enromes como majestuosos. Una casa típica de la época.

--Es muy hermosa—agregué.

--No tanto como lo que guarda en su interior—dijo continuando su camino hasta el edificio. Estaba maravillada con todo el lugar. Era como un pequeño prado en medio de la ciudad, secretamente escondido. "La guarida perfecta", pensé.

Estaba completamente distraída cuando el abrió la puerta, pero un pequeño llanto me devolvió a la realidad. Miré al frente y mi corazón palpito fuertemente.

Delante de mí se extendía un enorme salón, perfectamente decorado, y con grandes ventanales al fondo. Pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención. El lugar estaba abarrotado de… infantes. Niños de todas las edades, hablando entre ellos, abrazándose, jugando como podían. Era una imagen sobrecogedora. Pensé de inmediato que algo faltaba en ese lugar. "Adultos", me dije a mi misma. "¿Dónde están los adultos?". Localicé al niño de antes, acariciando consoladoramente a una pequeña de no más de un año de edad. Caí en la cuanta de forma aplastante.

--Estos niños… no tienen padres ¿verdad?—le pregunté al hombre a mi lado con un hilo de voz.

El asintió.

--La gran mayoría. Otros simplemente fueron vendidos por sus padres, para que trabajaran en las minas al norte del país.

Mis manos temblaron ante la confesión.

--Es… es… horrible…

--Si lo es. Por desgracia son muchos los carros enviados allí. No podemos rescatarlos a todos, hacemos cuanto podemos, pero tenemos que andar con cuidado. Aún así, el sentimiento de culpa nos reconcome cuando se nos escapa alguno. Solo pensar en esos pequeños que apenas están empezando a vivir, dentro de unos hoyos trabajando para encontrar un oro que nunca les pertenecerá, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se volverán raquíticos y fallecerán en tan escaso tiempo. Es dolorosamente humillante—dijo apretando los puños fuertemente.

Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho ante la angustia que me producía esa nueva información. Ahora entiendo por qué me reprendió antes. Por más que mi vida fuera una auténtica patraña, estos niños estaban mucho peor que yo, y eso hacía que sintiera ganas de golpearme hasta poder sentir la mitad del dolor que deberían sentir los pequeños inocentes de este salón.

Sentí unos tirones en la falda de mi vestido. Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo para ver al niño de antes haciéndome señas para que bajara hasta su altura. Cuando lo hice acarició mis mejillas tal y como lo hizo antes con la niña. No me había dado cuenta de que unas gruesas lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Él me estaba consolando. A mí. Qué patético.

--Al menos, no todo lo que hacemos acaba en fracaso. Cuando los rescatamos, tratamos de darles todo lo que podemos, desde un techo o un lugar donde dormir, hasta lo imprescindible del alimento—dijo acariciando la cabeza del infante—este travieso de aquí, se llama Kevin. Está recién llegado y se pasa el día fuera de casa. Apenas come o duerme. Pensamos que puede tener algún tipo de trastorno ocasionado por los malos tratos que pudo haber sufrido en el pasado--frunció el ceño sobre el antifaz.

Acerqué mi mano lentamente a la del niño, intentando devolverle el gesto, pero inmediatamente se apartó y corrió al otro lado del salón. Me quedé ahí, con la mano suspendida en el aire.

--Pasa adentro—me instó.

Caminé por la estancia mirando a mí alrededor. Nunca en mi vida vi tantos críos juntos.

--Llevas un rato diciendo "nosotros". ¿Es que hay más como tú?

-Digamos que somos una familia. Todos defendemos los mismos ideales, luchamos por defender la libertad y mantener algo de justicia en esta ciudad. Suena creído ¿verdad? pero es que no tiene otra explicación. Nos gusta lo que hacemos y por qué lo hacemos. No nos avergonzamos de ello.

-¿Te gusta robar?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Sus ojos estaban levemente ensombrecidos.

--Poseemos una pequeña fortuna que utilizamos exclusivamente para estos niños. Pero sinceramente, ¿crees que nos duraría eternamente? Además, es una manera de cobrar a la sociedad por todas estas vidas que han mandado desperdiciar. Si prestas atención, te darás cuenta de que los robos cometidos por el "Death Knight" son siempre en casas con buena fortuna, nunca en una pequeña tienda familiar. ¿Está mal robar para dar de comer a otros que de verdad lo necesitan? Mi ética me dice que no.

Tenía mucha razón, no se lo iba a discutir.

--¿Y dónde está tu familia? ¿También están todos de enmascarados por la vida?

--Mmm… no. Ellos tienen su vida pública, sin embargo siempre están dispuestos a llevar una máscara cuando la situación lo requiere.

--¿Tú también tienes una vida pública?

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

--Ese derecho me fue arrebatado hace tiempo…--dijo casi en un susurro.

--¡¡Hermanito!!—sentí el viento moverse a mi alrededor y un rápido movimiento a mi lado.

Cuando me giré vi una pequeña figura subida a la espalda de él.

--¡Alice bájate!-dijo el sacudiéndose.

--¡Ay! ¡Qué brusco!—rió. Después se percató de mi presencia--¡Oh! Hola.

--Hola—le sonreí tímidamente.

--¿Quién eres?—preguntó curiosa.

--Isabella Swan. Un gusto.

--Yo soy Alice Masen. No sabía que mi hermanito tuviera novia—dijo mirándolo acusadoramente. Era una jovencita bastante menuda. Su cabello era corto peinado con pequeños rizos y sin ningún tipo de sujeción. Vestía un deslumbrante vestido rojo pasión, y se movía con la gracia de una auténtica bailarina. Su rostro era hermoso, que darían envidia hasta a los ángeles del cielo. No tenía una sola imperfección. En conjunto daba la sensación de parecer un duende, pero eso la hacía aún más irreal.

--No es mi novia—gruñó el—solo una jovencita desesperada en busca de aventuras antes de verse irremediablemente atrapada en el matrimonio.

Reprimí las ganas de darle una colleja.

--Oh… ¿estás prometida?—preguntó algo desilusionada. Asentí--Que se le va a hacer. ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

--Tuvo un encuentro con Kevin cerca del río. Ya sabes cómo es, y no se pudo resistir a lo que ella comía. Después salió huyendo en cuanto ella intentó tocarlo, y la muy ingenua lo siguió.

--¿No crees que te estás pasando?—dije apretando los nudillos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

--¿Estás seguro de que es de fiar?—le preguntó Alice.

--Creo que podemos confiar en ella. No tiene el carácter para delatarnos.

--¡Estúpido engreído!—le encaré.

--¿Vas a delatarnos?

--No pero…

--Asunto arreglado. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas, una señorita como tu será echada en falta rápidamente.

"Mierda", pensé cuando miré que ya estaba oscureciendo.

--Vamos, te acompañaré hasta el final del callejón—dijo tirando de mi brazo. Salvaje.

--Ven a vernos pronto, Bella—dijo dulcemente Alice—no nos vendría mal algo de ayuda extra.

--Lo haré. Y gracias por confiar en mí—le sonreí.

--Lo mismo digo. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos genial.

Fui arrastrada fuera de la casa, con la última imagen de los pequeños mirándome, en la mente. Tenía que haber alguna forma de ayudarles, de eso estaba segura. Tarde o temprano la encontraría.

Caminamos en silencio a través del ya muy oscuro callejón. No era incómodo, más bien cada uno estaba sumergido en su mente. Poco después llegamos a la salida.

--Bueno, ¿aquí puedes seguir tu sola no?

--Sí. Gracias por enseñármelo, esto… ¿cómo te puedo llamar?

Se puso bastante tenso con mi pregunta, pero después consiguió relajarse un poco y contestó:

--Anthony. Llámame Anthony.

Asentí.

--Que tenga buena noche señorita Isabella—dijo acariciando mis labios con su pulgar frío para después darse la vuelta.

--Bella—dije impulsivamente.

--¿Qué?—preguntó girándose.

--Llámame Bella.

Volvió a acercarse a mí para luego tomar mi mano con la suya.

--Espero verte pronto, Bella—resultó extremadamente delicioso oír mi nombre salir de sus labios. No podía dejar de mirar cómo se movían. Creo que lo tomó como una invitación, porque enseguida los sentí junto a los míos, besándome tiernamente. Yo… no puse resistencia.

Tan pronto como se separó de mí, se fue de nuevo por donde habíamos venido. Lamí ligeramente allí donde nuestros cuerpos conectaron, para rescatar el intenso sabor de su aliento. ¿En qué estás pensando, imbécil? Deberías estar enfadada con él por ser un irritable bipolar, no deseando que te vuelva a besar una vez más. ¡Estás prometida!

Aún sumergida en mis pensamientos, salí de ese lugar, para volver a mi vida.


	5. Capítulo 4: Un beso y un Plan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un beso y un plan**

Cuando finalmente llegué a la plaza principal, sentí que una mano aferraba fuertemente mi hombro.

--¡¿Dónde has estado?!-me dijo Edward girándome bruscamente para mirarme a la cara--¡¿Te puedes hacer una idea de la angustia que he tenido encima durante cuatro largas horas, viendo que no aparecías por ningún lado?! ¡He puesto la ciudad patas arriba para buscarte!

¿¿Cuatro horas??

--Lo siento—musité agachando la mirada.

--¡Me volví loco pensando que te había pasado algo! ¿Tienes idea del dolor que eso me causaría? ¿Y a tus padres?

Me ahorré el comentario.

Su rostro estaba contorsionado por la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

--Lo-lo siento…--volví a decir—no fue mi intención que te enfadaras conmigo, yo solo…

Me callé en el mismo momento en que me di cuenta de que había estado a punto hablar sobre los niños. Me dolía en el alma el tener que ocultárselo, pero había hecho una promesa.

--¿Tú solo qué? ¿Dónde estuviste?—preguntó agitándome ligeramente por los hombros.

--Yo no… me perdí…--dije lo más convincente que pude.

--¿Cómo que te perdiste? Es muy difícil perderse en esta parte de la ciudad y mucho menos donde te dejé.

No se me daba nada bien mentir. Y él lo sabía.

-Simplemente, me perdí…--el me miró con una extraña expresión en los ojos, pero decidió no seguir el tema ante mi reticencia por contárselo. Por el contrario me abrazó. Me abrazó fuertemente mientras daba pequeños y tiernos besos en la parte posterior de mi cabello.

--No vuelvas a hacerme algo así. No sé qué haría si te perdiera. Eres mi vida Isabella. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante esa confesión. Era la primera vez que declaraba sus sentimientos hacia mí abiertamente. La primera vez que había escuchado que me amaba de sus labios. Él se apartó un poco de mí para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos. No había duda en ellos. Solo una impecable convicción de quien quiere conseguir algo a toda costa. Y sus ojos cambiaron la dirección hasta mis labios, para después seguir con su rostro esa misma línea.

El primer roce fue muy leve y frío, casi imperceptible, como un pequeño tanteo para darme la oportunidad de apartarme. No lo hice. Deseaba aquello tanto como él. En el segundo roce pegó sus labios a los míos con total delicadeza, probando, saboreando. Volvió a apartarse para mirarme nuevamente a los ojos. Debió encontrar aquello que tanto buscaba porque en seguida ataco de nuevo, esta vez, moviendo ligeramente sus labios contra los míos. Era una sensación única, extremadamente dulce que mostraba todos y cada uno de nuestros sentimientos. Cuando cogió un poco de confianza, comenzó a besarme de manera un poco más intensa, rayando la pasión pero sin dejar en ningún momento de ser un beso tierno. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante aquella hermosa sensación que me brindaban sus labios. Mis manos se movieron hasta su cabello, acariciando su espesa y suave textura, dando rienda suelta a mis más internas fantasías con este hombre que tanto amaba. El posó las suyas en mi cintura, atrayéndome levemente hacia él, intentando no dejar de ser cortés. Así que tuve que hacer el trabajo por él, pegando mi cuerpo lo más posible al suyo. La sensación que sentí no se puede explicar con palabras, pues no creo que existan las suficientes para definirlo. Solo puedo decir que lo sentí en cada fibra de mi piel, en cada punta de mis dedos y hasta el final de mis cabellos.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse, pero desgraciadamente, a mi ya no me quedaba aire en los pulmones y no me quedó más remedio que separar nuestros labios. Mi corazón latía desesperadamente y si no fuera por sus brazos que me mantenían sujeta, ya habrían cedido hasta el suelo.

Ambos jadeábamos mientras él acariciaba mi rostro con sus pulgares.

--Vamos a casa. Va a refrescar y no quiero que te enfermes.

Aún estaba algo aturdida por el beso, por lo que no me di cuenta del momento en que me metió dentro del carruaje y poco después ya estaba en frente de mi casa. Como todo un caballero me ayudo a bajar y me guió hasta la puerta.

--Isabella, ¿estás bien? si lo que hice fue algo demasiado prematuro…--puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

--No, fue… magnífico, no puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero nunca, pienses que esto fue un error—dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sus expresión era la dulzura personificada.

--Te quiero—dijo suavemente.

--No más que yo.

Entré en mi casa con el corazón hinchado de orgullo y de amor. Tanta perfección no podía ser normal. Asumí que mis padres no se encontraban en la casa pues no habían luces encendidas y el área de las doncellas era al otro lado de la mansión. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me tiré encima de la cama, recordando ese maravilloso momento que habíamos compartido. Sin embargo, no tardo en colarse en mi mente el pensamiento de que yo ya había besado antes y no pude evitar comparar los dos besos. Uno tan distinto del otro… pero… ¿Qué demonios andaba mal en mi cabeza últimamente? Esto me estaba trastornando. Por un lado, estaba completamente segura de que mi amor por Edward era auténtico y muy fuerte, pero por otro lado… no podía ignorar que me sentía indudablemente atraída por el en… por Anthony. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Casi como una revelación, el recuerdo de los niños me golpeó sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Tenía un plan que quizás consiguiera alegrarles la vida un poco, pero necesitaba ayuda, y solo había alguien en quien realmente podía confiar.

Cogí un pequeño trozo de papel que encontré en el tocador y escribí rápidamente en él con una pequeña pluma que siempre llevaba encima. A mi madre nunca le hizo gracia que yo aprendiera a leer y a escribir. Decía que eso era algo para hombres y que debería dedicarme a lucir mejor para atraer a los hombres algún día. Por entonces solo tenía 7 años y nada de eso me interesaba. Ella siempre fue muy conservadora. Sin embargo mi padre no quería tener otra analfabeta en casa, así que se ocupó de que me educaran los mejores tutores de la ciudad. Eso era indudablemente, una de las pocas cosas que le agradecía a mi padre, pues adoraba leer por encima de todo.

Doble el pequeño trozo y fui corriendo a la entrada para entregarle la nota al paje.

--Necesito que le lleves esto a Jacob Black. Es muy importante.

El lo agarró no muy convencido, pero sabía que lo entregaría. No corría ningún riesgo puesto que era consciente de que no tenía conocimientos para descifrar lo que escondía esa nota. Nunca nadie le enseñó. Como odiaba las estúpidas posiciones sociales. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Y luego entre de nuevo en la casa, para empezar con los preparativos de mi plan. Iba a ser un trabajo duro.

---

El sótano de la casa era un lugar bastante oscuro. Tuve que traerme varias velas para poder darle algo de iluminación. Ante mí se dispersaban múltiples baúles llenos de polvo, ropas y sábanas que ya nadie usaba, objetos de poco valor y otras antiguallas. Me resultaría bastante complicado poder encontrar aquello que andaba buscando.

--¡Manos a la obra!—me animé.

No sé cuánto tiempo anduve removiendo cajas. Mientras buscaba, encontré un montón de cuadros antiguos y algunos pergaminos bastante viejos que en esa época ya nadie usaba. Me preguntaba cuál sería su valor. Todo cuanto había en este lugar habían sido pertenencias de mi abuelo. Mis padres insistieron en tirarlo todo, pero yo me negué en rotundo por mantener todo aquello que me recordara a él. Obviamente teniendo nueve años, bien podrían no haberme hecho caso, pero sin embargo tuvieron esa consideración conmigo. Y se los agradecía en el alma.

Entré algunas prendas, encontré unas pequeñas ropas de bebe que, si mal no recordaba, mi abuelo me había regalado nada más nacer. Aquí no solo se encontraba sus pertenencias sino que también todos los regalos que él me hizo. Y uno de ellos en concreto, era el que andaba buscando. De pronto un pequeño destello me llamó la atención y al girar la vela que lo había provocado, encontré aquello que tanto quería.

--Al fin te encontré—susurré triunfante.

---

Cerca de la medianoche, ya lo tenía todo preparado. Le robé un par de pantalones a mi padre, de los que usaba cuando era más joven. Estaban desgastados así que no llamarían mucho la atención. También pille una pequeña camisa y recogí mi cabello dentro de una peluca que tenía guardada de las veces en que Jacob y yo jugábamos a los tres mosqueteros. Bueno dos en realidad. Me deprimí internamente por el hecho de que mi cabeza aún fuera válida para usarla.

Moviéndome lo más silenciosamente que podía, me dirigí a la puerta principal y la abrí un poco para poder salir. No fue difícil escapar. Corrí hacia el establo y agarré mi caballo favorito y até el enorme saco a la silla de montar justo delante de mí para evitar que cayese.

Cuando ya estuve fuera de peligro corrí. Corrí con la adrenalina por los cielos, recordando lo bien que me sentaba montar. Ya nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mi madre decía que era poco femenino y prácticamente tenía prohibido cogerlo. Tendría graves problemas si descubrían su ausencia porque inmediatamente irían a buscarme. Debía correr el riesgo.

Además, cabalgar sin la molesta falda era… bueno, mil veces mejor.

Una media hora más tarde llegué al pequeño claro donde me había citado con Jake. Solo esperaba que consiguiera llegar.

--Isabella Marie Swan, ¿qué diantres estás tramando a estas horas de l noche?—gruñó una voz a mis espaldas.

--Yo también te quiero Jake—le sonreí lo más encantadoramente posible que pude. Él suspiró.

--¿Me vas a decir por qué me has hecho venir de incógnita y encima cargando todo esto?—dijo soltando un saco como el mío al suelo.

--Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

--¿Y por qué no ahora?

--Porque tengo que asegurarme de que después no podrás escapar—dije con un tono malicioso. El retrocedió.

--¡Oh! ¡Vamos Jacob! ¿No te estarás volviendo un blandengue con el paso de los años verdad?

Atacar a su orgullo era el arma más poderosa.

--¡Más quisieras!—dijo montándose a su propio caballo—vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

--¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero Jake?—dije con una gran sonrisa.

--Nada puede pagar todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti, incluyendo el tener que ver lo horrenda que estás con esa ropa—dijo tapándose los ojos.

Colleja.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry....**

**Lo siento muchisimo por tardar chicas¡¡¡ en serio¡¡¡¡ es que entre trabajos con cariotipos y cromosomas (odio 4º de la ESO), que se me olvidaba el argumento que quería escribir (que me pasa a menudo) y que el internet me va de culo pues apenas he podidohacer mucho¡¡¡ no se enfaden¡¡ k saben que la quiero mucho¡¡¡ y ya aviso que a lo mejor tambien vuelvo a tardar porque voy participar en un concurso de minific de Halloween y aun tengo k ponerme a pensar y a escribir y a lo mejor pues tardo en continuar¡¡ pero tratare de buscar el tiempo si??**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews¡¡ me alegran el día¡¡¡**

**Diganme que les pareció o que les va pareciendo¡¡¡ aun queda historia por delante pero tengo que reorganizarla en mi cabeza¡¡¡**

**Las quiero mucho¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Los padres de ÉL

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propidad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**C****apítulo 5: Conociendo a los padres de ÉL**

Atravesamos las oscuras calles de Londres en el más completo sigilo, pronto llegamos a la entrada del oscuro callejón que llevaba a nuestro destino. Resulto bastante tedioso el esquivar a todos los guardias que rondaban la zona por seguridad. No es que estuviéramos haciendo nada malo pero no era conveniente que me descubrieran fuera de casa con un hombre, por muy amigo mío que fuese.

--Bien Jacob, espérame aquí. En seguida vuelvo a buscarte—dije bajándome del caballo y avanzando hacia el callejón.

--¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar entrar ahí sola?

--Estaré bien Jake. No es la primera vez que paso por aquí.

Eso pareció descolocarlo un poco y aproveché para adentrarme en la oscuridad. No se escuchaba ningún ruido a excepción de algunas pequeñas goteras, pero era la primera vez que lo atravesaba sola y a oscuras. Apresuré la marcha hasta el punto de echar a correr. Era estúpido lo sé, pero no me paré a pensarlo. Cuando finalmente vislumbre el gran jardín que rodeaba la casa me calmé y me dirigí a paso firme hacia la entrada.

Me acomodé un poco la ropa y llamé a la puerta. Esperé lo que me parecieron horas hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido.

--¿Sí?—preguntó un hombre de enormes dimensiones delante de mí. Di un paso atrás para mirar si realmente estaba en la casa correcta. Lo era.

--E-esto… ¿está Anthony?—dije con un hilo de voz, intimidada por los enormes músculos del best… digo hombre que me miraba extrañado.

--¿Anthony?—asentí—aquí no hay ningún…

--Emmett.

Una hermosa mujer rubia con increíbles dotes se puso a su lado. Era realmente alta y su rostro sería perfectamente la envidia de cualquier reina.

Me miró unos segundos.

--¿Y tú eres…?—dijo con un tono de superioridad que no me gustó nada.

--¿Está Anthony?—pregunté sin contestarle.

--¿Quién es?—preguntó una voz muy conocida para mí acercándose desde el fondo de la estancia.

--Soy yo—dije aliviada.

--¿Bella?—dijo cuando ya se hubo acercado lo suficiente--¿por qué estás vestida así?

--¡Ah! ¿Pero es que era una tía?—preguntó el grandullón. La rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.—¡Auch! ¿Y yo que he hecho?

--Ven—me dijo Anthony empujándome hacia fuera del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí--¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita nocturna?—dijo evaluando aún mi vestimenta.

--Verás es que…

Le conté lo que pretendía hacer y lo que me había costado llevarlo a cabo. Frunció el ceño cuando le hable de Jake.

--Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie—dijo entre dientes apretando los puños.

--Y no lo he hecho—intente calmarlo—el no sabe que hace aquí ni porque se lo hice traer, pero era imprescindible para mí que me ayudara con esto. Si quieres le puedo decir que vuelva a su casa y se olvide de que vinimos, pero yo confío plenamente en él y estoy segura que traerá más beneficios que disgustos.

Aguardé mientras él meditaba lo que le acababa de contar. Finalmente cedió.

--Está bien. Si crees que serás capaz de controlarlo puede venir y ayudarte.

Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa. Eso pareció aturdirle un poco.

--No te arrepentirás—dije poniéndome de puntillas y dándole un beso en la parte de la mejilla que no estaba cubierta por la máscara. No pude resistirlo, fue impulsivo. Inmediatamente salí corriendo de vuelta a donde había dejado a mi mejor amigo, contenta de poder realizar una de las pocas empresas que podría llevar a cabo en el poco tiempo que me quedaba para ser deposada.

Tan emocionada estaba que apenas fui consciente del trayecto que acababa de hacer.

--¡Jake!—lo llamé cuando apareció en mi punto de vista.

--¡Shh! ¿Qué pretendes, que nos descubran?

Me tapé la boca en señal de arrepentimiento.

--Ya puedes venir. Ayúdame a meter los caballos. Llevar los caballos por ese estrecho lugar no fue tarea nada fácil, sobre todo por llevar los sacos cargados encima, los hacían algo más pesados. Anthony nos esperaba al final del callejón.

--Bien, Anthony, Jacob Black. Jacob este es Anthony.

Sentí como ambos se evaluaban con la mirada antes de presentarse.

--Un placer—sonrió Jake finalmente tendiendo su mano.

--Igualmente—se lo devolvió Anthony.

Yo solté el aire que había reprimido en esos tensos momentos. Sabía que se acabarían llevando bien.

--Vamos pues—dijo Anthony invitándonos a entrar en la casa.

Ammarramos los caballos a la barandilla de la escalera.

--¡Ups!—exclamé mientras entraba a la casa.

--¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Jake.

--No había caído en la cuenta de que los niños deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas.

Anthony sonrió.

--Seguidme.

Subimos las elegantes escaleras de mármol en completa oscuridad. Como era de esperarse, tropecé al tercer escalón y caí hacia delante. Cerré los ojos antes de recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba firmemente rodeada por los fuertes brazos del enmascarado. La distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos me permitió oler el magnífico aroma que desprendía su ser. Podía sentir su nariz en el nacimiento de mi cuello, aspirando ligeramente.

--Ten más cuidado—susurró con voz aterciopelada. Asentí.

Sin embargo cuando se irguió no me soltó, sino que me agarró de la cintura hasta el final de la escalera. Jake no hacía más que intentar ocultar su estúpida risa. Idiota.

Una vez en el piso superior, Anthony nos guió hacia una habitación al fondo del pasillo, del cual salían pequeñas risas y la tenue luz de las velas encendidas.

--Están acostumbrados a estar despiertos por la noche y a dormir por el día, hasta más o menos media tarde, porque saben que a esa hora volvemos todos a casa y adoran pasar tiempo con nosotros.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la inocencia que demostraban esos pequeños.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, nos encontramos con un enorme salón, lleno de libros y papeles dibujados por doquier. Los pequeños estaban repartidos por el suelo observando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos color miel y cara en forma de corazón, joven y cuya apariencia era dulce y amable. Supe enseguida que los pequeños la consideraban como una madre para ellos. Todos atendían inmersos en la voz de esa mujer, que les leía historias, abriéndoles un mundo de fantasías y sueños en el que la crueldad y lo violento de sus vidas no tenía lugar alguno. Era absolutamente emotivo.

--¿Así que esta era la finalidad de traer todos esos cacharros hasta aquí no?—preguntó Jake con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Asentí.

--Pero no son cacharros Jake. Para nosotros fueron muy importantes y espero que para ellos también lo sean. Tanto a nosotros como a ellos, se nos estaban vedados esos "cacharros" y fuimos muy felices cuando pudimos utilizarlos a escondidas, ¿no crees?

--Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Anthony le hizo una señal a la mujer para que se acercara.

--Bueno pequeños ahora vuelvo ¿sí?

Los niños contestaron con un sí a coro.

--Mama, esta es Isabella Swan—dijo presentándome—Bella, esta es Esme, mi madre.

_¿Madre?_

--Hola querida. Anthony me ha hablado muy bien de ti—dijo abrazándome y besando tiernamente mi mejilla. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Mi madre nunca me abrazó. Qué triste.

--¿En serio?—lo miré con picardía intentando recobrar la compostura.

El pareció ponerse nervioso.

--Yo, este, bueno sí, digo no… --dijo tartamudeando.

Punto para mí.

--Y, ¿a qué vienen esas ropas querida?—preguntó curiosamente Esme cuando me miró de arriba abajo.

--Trabajo de incógnito—le sonreí. Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

--¿A qué se debe esta grata visita?—dijo un hombre de pelo rubio acercándose a nosotros.

--Mi padre Carlisle.

_¿Padre? ¿Cómo podría ser su padre y Esme su madre si ambos apenas llegaban a aparentar los veinticinco?_

--Un placer conocerle—dije yo seguida de Jacob.

--El placer es todo mío. Mi hijo me ha hablado sobre ti—me sonrió cálidamente.

Dos puntos para mí. Al final no era tan ingenua e inmadura como él me decía, pues a sus padres solo les decía lo bueno de mí. Eso me lleno de orgullo por dentro.

--No es que me moleste pero… ¿por qué habéis venido a tan altas horas de la noche?—dijo Esme tímidamente.

Le conté lo que pretendía hacer con los pequeños y se emocionó hasta el punto de abrazarme y no parar de darme besos allí donde pillaba. Otra punzada al corazón.

--¿Está bien entonces?

--Totalmente.

Asentí.

--Bien Jake, manos a la obra.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry... pueden matarme si quieren eh? se los permito¡¡**

**me tarde tres semanas ni mas ni menos, tres semanas¡¡¡¡ ni yo me lo creo¡¡ les juro que todo esto que ven escrito fue esta misma tarde¡¡ lo que pasa es que he **

**estado entre examenes y trabajos a rebosar y encima me entro la depresion post escritora (es decir ganas absolutas de hacer el vago) no tengo perdon de dios**

**lo se, pero tejngo escusa¡¡¡ ademas el dia de halloween subire mi hallofic, que utilice para participar en un concurso, y cuando lo suba les comunicare que premio **

**gane. (si para ese dia aun no se ha decidido ganador lo comunicare mas tarde).**

**Las adoro¡ y mil perdones por la demora¡¡¡¡**

**Gracias por sus reviews, que cada dia son mas y siempre me llegan a lo mas ondo¡¡¡**

**Diganme que les va pareciendo, tratare de tardar mucho menos esta vez.**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Una Historia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Una historia**

**Anthony POV:**

¿Cómo podía una mujer tan pequeña involucrarse en un problema de este grado aún a sabiendas de que ello podría causarle tantos problemas?

En todos mis años nunca he visto algo parecido, solo mujeres que se rendían a los mandatos de los maridos porque ese era su deber. Ninguna lo suficientemente lista o lo suficientemente ignorante como para hacer algo en contra de su familia y de la sociedad. Pero esta mujer era algo fuera de lo común. Su comportamiento era estúpido, o quizás tanta nobleza por su parte era estúpida. Todo en ella no tenía el más mínimo sentido, era exasperante, tozuda, sin ningún instinto de la supervivencia y aún así… aún así no era capaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

Se acercó junto con Jacob a donde estaban todos los niños esperando a que Esme fuera a leerles un cuento y se posicionó delante de todos ellos.

--¡Hola a todos!—dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Cuanto podía llegar a recordarme a Alice.

Todos los pequeños la saludaron con sus pequeñas manitas y un tímido "hola". Sabía cuánto les costaba relacionarse con personas ajenas pues habían aprendido a no confiar en los desconocidos.

Pude observar como a Bella se le derretía el corazón y trataba de que no se le notara en la voz.

--¿Sabéis? Os voy a contar una pequeña historia—dijo sentándose en el suelo justo enfrente de los niños y cruzando las piernas—os voy a hablar de la persona más buena y generosa que he conocido nunca. Mi abuelo.

Todos los pequeños aunque reticentes, se acomodaron para escuchar el cuento que esta nueva persona les proponía.

De repente, toda la estancia se vio sumergida en el mágico hechizo en el que se había convertido la voz de Bella. Combinaba las palabras con expresivos gestos para darles más énfasis.

Nos habló de cómo su abuelo había crecido en una familia de clase media y como su mayor deseo, que era ser militar y proteger a su reino y a sus más allegados, se veía cumplidos a la corta edad de 18 años. Nos habló de su triunfal rescate cuando el rey fue traicionado y secuestrado por su consejero y de cómo este, agradecido, le concedió el título de noble y unas hermosas tierras.

--¿Quién regala tierras?—preguntó de pronto uno de los pequeños más curiosos.

--Supongo que un rey tacaño y loco—le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo al pequeño.

Nos contó que su abuelo había conocido a la que en un futuro se convertiría en su esposa en una fiesta de máscaras en la corte.

--Fue instintivo—dijo emocionada—ambos se enamoraron desde el momento en que se miraron a los ojos.

--¿Cómo se podrían enamorar si no se veían el rostro?--preguntó una niña conmovida.

--El amor no entiende de barreras ni de máscaras—mi frío corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi como sus ojos se desviaban hacia los míos en el escaso tiempo de un pestañeo. ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

--¿Y qué pasó después?—preguntó tímidamente uno de los más pequeños.

--¡Se casaron, vivieron felices y comieron lombrices!—saltó Jacob. Todos los niños estallaron en risas y el pobre chico los miraba a todos extrañado. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

--Es perdices Jake, no lombrices—dijo conteniendo la risa.

--¡Ahhhh!—dijo provocando nuevas risas en todos nosotros.

--Pues podría decirse que sí, pero entonces no tendría mucho sentido haber comenzado esta historia. Mis abuelos se casaron y entonces nació mi padre, que posteriormente se casó con mi madre y me tuvo a mí, pero es una historia aparte. El caso es que yo crecí en un ambiente en el que mis padres esperaban que fuera perfecta en todo, la mejor de todas las damas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que a mi poco me interesaban esas cosas—hizo una pausa para soltar una sonrisa irónica—así que nunca me regalaron nada que no fueran vestidos o maquillajes, para que me fuera habituando. Sin embargo mi abuelo me aceptaba y me adoraba tal y como yo era, fue la única persona que me llegó a comprender alguna vez, y hablo de cuando solo tenía 6 o 7 años. Cuando mis padres no estaban, yo siempre me escapaba con él a la casa de Jake—miró a su amigo—y allí nos daba a cada uno un obsequio, un regalo con el que poder jugar y soportar las crueles reglas que se nos habían impuesto por nuestra posición social. Durante años las estuvimos escondiendo de nuestros padres para que no nos los quitaran y mi abuelo siempre tenía algo con que contentarnos y una bonita sonrisa en la cara. Mi mundo se calló cuando pocos años después, un fatal paro al corazón lo arrancó de mi lado de la manera más brusca—vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Los niños estaban sobrecogidos.

Kevin se levantó y fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente. A él le siguieron todos los niños uno por uno hasta crear un pequeño círculo de pequeñas cabecitas que la consolaban. Bella al ver esto solo atino a derramar las lágrimas contenidas.

Un rato después consiguió recomponerse de la emoción, se levantó y fue hacia los sacos.

--Como ya os dije, mi abuelo me brindo la oportunidad de ser niña. Yo quiero brindárosla a vosotros—con la misma cogió de la mano a una niña y la llevó hacia uno de los sacos—tiende la mano y saca lo primero que encuentres.

La niña así lo hico y extrajo una pequeña y linda muñequita de trapo con hermosas trenzas rubias. Al verla, la niña chilló de alegría y la abrazó con fuerza e ilusión. No pude despegar mis ojos de la hermosa sonrisa el rostro de Bella. Así, uno por uno los niños fueron adquiriendo los juguetes que contenían los sacos, cada uno arrancaba a esos inocentes rostros unas bellas sonrisas.

--¿Me prometéis que los cuidaréis bien y que os los prestaréis unos a otros?—todos asintieron—bien pues entonces nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que volver a casa.

Un barullo se formó cuando todos los niños comenzaron a quejarse. En poquísimo tiempo Bella se había ganado el cariño de sus inocentes corazoncitos.

--Enserio pequeños nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí ¿sabéis? pero prometo que mañana volveré con ustedes.

Los pequeños ya más calmados la dejaron salir de la habitación junto con Jake.

--Ha sido hermoso pequeña—dijeron Esme y Carlisle abrazándola—no sabes lo mucho que te estamos agradecidos.

--Es algo que deseaba hacer desde que los conocí—sonrió ella. Luego se giró hacia mí— ¿nos enseñas la salida?—preguntó dulcemente.

Tuve que luchar para salir de mi ensimismamiento.

--C-claro.

--¿Volverás mañana?—preguntó Carlisle.

--Si me lo permites sí.

--Ustedes son más que bienvenidos a esta casa.

--Gracias—dijeron ella y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

Los guié nuevamente por los pasillos hasta la puerta y salimos tranquilamente al aire libre. Estaba bien entrada la noche, calculaba que eran sobre las cuatro de la madrugada y la reventada estaba dando sus comienzos.

--Voy a ir sacando los caballos—dijo Jacob.

--Vale, nos encontraremos en la entrada del callejón dentro de unos minutos—el asintió y salió de allí con los caballos.

Se hizo el silencio, disfrutando de la maravillosa noche.

--Ha sido un gesto realmente bonito por tu parte hacer eso—le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro para que se girara hacia mí.

--Es lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿no? después de todo solo soy una ingenua y estúpida niña mimada—me taladró con la mirada.

--Vale, vale, retiro lo dicho, has demostrado no ser lo que yo esperaba—ella sonrió satisfecha—pero de verdad, fue muy noble. Dale también las gracias a Jacob.

--Lo haré.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Una fría corriente de aire la hizo estremecer al mismo tiempo en que impulsaba su delicioso aroma hacia mí. Era absolutamente intoxicarte y tentaba a todas las células de mi cuerpo a abalanzarme sobre ella.

--Tienes frío—no era una pregunta. Me saqué la capa y la atraje hacia mí envolviéndola en ella y haciendo fricción en sus brazos, pues sabía que mi frío cuerpo no ayudaría en la tarea de calentarla.

Ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho. Se sentía… tan deliciosamente cálida.

--G-gracias—susurró ella contra mi pecho. La sentía nerviosa. Casi tanto como lo estaba yo ante su cercanía.

--Ti-tienes que irte, ya es muy tarde—la apremié aún queriendo tenerla así eternamente.

--Sí… gracias por permitirme hacer esto—dijo mientras se separaba.

--Gracias a ti—sonreí.

Ella me la devolvió, produciendo en mí ser la intensa necesidad de explorar esos exquisitos labios nuevamente. Hasta ahora no había podido resistirlo, era como un imán, como una especie de droga desde el primer momento que la probé.

Entonces se giró y salió corriendo hacia el callejón, sintiendo yo que parte de mi alma se iba con ella. Era un hecho. Un hecho que me haría sufrir ante la imposibilidad de tenerla.

Me había enamorado irremediablemente de Isabella Swan.

**Bella POV**

Cuando atravesé la mitad del callejón, me apoyé contra la pared y resbalé hasta el suelo, mientras liberaba con lágrimas la angustia de mi corazón.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Cada vez sentía cosas más intensas por ese hombre al que ni siquiera conocía el rostro, pero amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón también. Estaba terriblemente confundida. Ni siquiera había podido resistir acercarme a él cuando su olor me atravesó al llegar la corriente de aire nos envolvió.

¿Se podía llegar a amar a alguien que no conocías?

O peor aún.

¿Su puede llegar a amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

* * *

**Hola a todas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**me tarde mucho nuevamente verdad? jajajaja pero esta vez juro que cada dia escribia un poquito para que no se me acumulara todo, aunque aun asi tuviera **

**k subir tan tarde, pero aqui esta y tarde menos que la ultima vez eh? Muchas gracias por sus reviews de felicitaciones (y criticas por el tiempo xD) me han **

**llegado al alma¡¡**

**espero que les guste¡**

**botoncito verde¡¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Enfrentamientos y Complot

**Disclaimer: Los personajesno me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Enfrentamientos y complots.**

--¡Es maravilloso Tanya! Son tan lindos que te entran ganas de llorar solo en pensar quien sería capaz de hacerles daño.

--Eso suena muy hermoso mi señora—dijo ella acomodando mi cama.

--¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me tutees? Y deja eso, lo puedo hacer yo sola—dije retirando sus manos de las sábanas.

Ambas habíamos crecido juntas y yo la quería como a una hermana.

--Pero tengo que hacer mi trabajo o el señor se enfadará—dijo con ansia.

--No lo hará—le aseguré—está demasiado concentrado en alabarse a sí mismo como para darse cuenta de algo que me concierna a mí.

--No diga eso señora…--se corrigió ante mi mirada atravesada—Bella, su padre la quiere mucho.

--¡Sí! Me quiere tanto que su amor no alcanza a acordarse siquiera del día que nací.

--¡Es verdad! ¡Su cumpleaños es dentro de tres días!

--Por desgracia.

--No diga eso, va cumplir los hermosos dieciocho años.

--¿Qué de "tutéame" es lo que no entiendes?—dije sonriéndole y tratando de cambiar de tema. Odiaba mi cumpleaños.

Ella resopló y ambas reímos.

--¿Toda esa emoción que sentías hasta hace unos minutos era en realidad por los niños? ¿O hay otra razón detrás de esa enorme sonrisa que se te forma cada vez que me nombras el tema?—dijo ella pícaramente.

Un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

--¿Se me nota?—dije acercándome al espejo para evaluarme. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que mis palabras significaban. Oh, oh…

--¡Cuéntamelo todo!—dijo saltando. Me recordó muchísimo a Alice.

Suspiré. Se me había escapado. Yo confiaba plenamente en Tanya, pero había prometido no revelar nada y ya me había pasado cuando le dije de los niños, aunque no nombrara lugar ni tiempo.

--No sé quién es realmente, no conozco su rostro—argumenté. Realmente no era ninguna mentira, en cierto modo.

--¿Cómo es posible?

_Eso, ¿Cómo es posible?_

Me encogí de hombros.

--¿Te gusta?—preguntó.

--¿Quién?

--No sé, tú me dirás.

Cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy… persistente. Por no hablar que desde el momento en que se emocionaba se olvidaba completamente de las formalidades.

Fruncí el ceño.

--No, para nada…--dijo no muy convencida—solo, me atrae su sentido de la vida. Es… apasionante.

Era la peor mintiendo, no coló. Mejor cortar por lo sano.

--Bueno, me tengo que ir, Jake quiere que vaya a almorzar a su casa hoy así que… nos vemos luego—dije saliendo por la puerta dejándola con la pregunta en la boca.

No tenía corazón para mentir, mi abuelo siempre me lo dijo, y eso me iba a acarrear verdaderos problemas.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente deseando no cruzarme con nadie por el camino. Dios no estaba de mi lado hoy por que en la puerta me esperaba mi madre como un perro guardián.

--¿A dónde vas?—dijo cruzada de brazos y picando un pie en el suelo.

--Ah… ¿con Jacob?—dije saltando los dos últimos escalones recogiéndome el vestido, llevándome una mirada reprobatoria de su parte.

--Estás a punto de casarte, esa no es una actitud decente para una dama de tu categoría.

--Según tú, ¿qué es lo que no te parece decente?—me estaba tocando la fibra sensible.

--Que vayas a la casa de un hombre joven soltero cuando ya estás prometida—dijo dando un paso adelante.

--Jacob está prometido, y lleva siendo mi amigo desde que aún no era capaz de pensar por mi misma—dije entrecerrando los ojos.

--Da lo mismo. Está mal visto.

--Para ti todo lo que hago está mal visto—gruñí caminando hacia la salida.

--¿A dónde te crees que vas Isabella?

--Ya te lo dije, a ver a Jake.

--No salgas por esa puerta señorita.

--¿Cuál es tu problema madre?—dije girándome hacia ella desde la puerta de la entrada--¿Alguna vez te ha importado algo más que la apariencia? ¿Alguna vez has valorado lo que soy y no el fracaso de lo que quieres que sea?—abrió la boca para decir algo pero la corté—yo creo que no.

Con la misma abrí la puerta y salí al exterior dando un portazo.

Hice una señal al carruaje para que se acercara mientras escuchaba los pasos de mi madre detrás de mí.

--¡Isabella, metete en casa!

Tan pronto como el caro llegó abrí la puerta y me metí dentro antes de que mi madre llegara a mí.

--Llévame a la casa de los Black—le dije al chófer.

--Mi madre apoyó la mano en la ventana al mismo tiempo en que se ponía en marcha el vehículo.

--Soy tu madre quieras o no, y tienes que obedecerme Isabella—sus ojos llameaban de cólera.

--Si te hubieras comportado como tal, sabrías que odio que me llamen Isabella—dije con furia.

--Vuelve aquí—le gritaba su madre a lo lejos.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando la perdí de vista, tenerla presente me alteraba hasta el punto de que realmente no controlaba lo que decía. Lo sentía porque en el fondo era mi madre, pero no aguantaba tanta superficialidad, y al descubrir todo esto de Anthony me había sensibilizado mucho más a eso.

Poco después sentí que el carro aminoraba el paso y paraba justo delante de la mansión Black. Le di las gracias y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal.

--Buenos días señorita Bella—me sonrió Julián al abrirme la puerta.

--Julián—dije abrazándole fuertemente. Generalmente no lo hacía, pero hoy no estaban en casa los padres de Jacob y tenía total libertad para hacer lo que me diera la gana.

--Vamos, el señor Jacob nos está esperando—dijo invitándome a pasar.

--¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

--Bastante moviditas he de decir. Últimamente la señorita Renesmee ha estado haciéndonos algunas visitas—soltó una risita.

--¿Y qué tal lo lleva el futuro marido?—sonreí cómplice.

--En voz alta siempre me dice que es un incordio, pero debería usted ver la cara de corderito que se le queda cuando viene a visitarlo. Ese brillo en sus ojos muestra algo muy distinto a sus palabras—se rió. Yo le coreé.

--Entonces no me equivocaba—le guiñé un ojo.

No tardamos en llegar a donde se encontraba Jake leyendo un libro de pie y apoyado en la mesa. Esta imagen era tan extraña como insólita.

--¿Desde cuándo sabes leer?—pregunté irónicamente. El me hizo un puchero.

--Yo soy una persona muy culta aunque no lo creas—giró el rostro ofendido.

--¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! ¿A qué viene este repentino interés en la lectura?

--El otro día la señorita Nessie le preguntó que cuántos libros había leído. Ya se podrá usted imaginar como quedó la señorita con su respuesta. Esta realmente humillado y desde entonces se lee todos los libros que encuentra por el camino. El otro día lo encontré con la guía de direcciones de la familia.

No lo pude resistir y estallé en carcajadas. Tuve que sostener mi estómago.

--Muchas gracias Julián. Los has especificado con todo detalle—dijo Jake poniendo los ojos en blanco.

--Ha sido un placer señor—dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Esto solo consiguió que me riera aún más.

Jake me miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro y yo cada vez que más o menos conseguía controlarme y volvía a mirar su cara me echaba a reír de nuevo. Creo que estuve más de diez minutos así.

--Vale, vale… ya está, uff—dije poniendo una mano en mi boca para ocultar la sonrisa que no podía irse de mi rostro.

--¿Ya?—dijo él aún sin cambiar la expresión.

--Te ha dado fuerte ¿eh?—volví a carcajearme de él.

Resopló.

--Ponte seria Isabella.

Lo miré atravesada cuando pronunció mi nombre completo.

--Así está mejor. Bien, ¿cuando piensas volver allí?

--Esta noche a ser posible.

--No creo que sea conveniente Bella. Hoy mi madre quiere que vaya a cenar con la familia de Renesmee y no podré ir contigo. No quiero que vayas sola a ningún lado sin mí, es peligroso.

Me crucé de brazos.

--Sé cuidarme bien solita—murmuré refunfuñada.

--No, no sabes y tampoco quiero que lo pruebes. Esta noche no irás y punto.

--¿Por qué no me habías avisado antes?

--Porque me enteré ahora.

--Hoy estás terriblemente huraño Jake—le saqué la lengua.

--Tú te burlaste primero. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

***

--¿Estás segura?

--Sí. No me quiso revelar nada más pero eso es lo que me ha contado.

La figura se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala.

--Con que ayudar a los niños ¿eh? que estupidez.

--Pues yo pienso que es una causa muy noble.

--No te pago para que pienses, sino para que me des información. ¿Qué más tienes?

--Sé que detrás de todo esto esta ese ladrón enmascarado del que todos hablan.

--¿Ahora se codea con ladrones?

Se encogió de hombros.

--Esto está llegando demasiado lejos. Ya va siendo hora de pararle los pies a esa mojigata estúpida. Aquí tienes tu recompensa—dijo tirándole la bolsita de oro.

Ella agarró el saquito, hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta. No se sentía bien haciendo esto pero los negocios eran los negocios.

--Llamad a los "perros". Tienen un importante trabajito que hacer esta noche—le dijo a su mayordomo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ como estan???**

**eee¡¡¡ esta vez no me retrase tanto verdad? He visto por ahi que hay muchas chicas que me han agregado esta historia a favoritos pero no me han dejado**

**reviews T.T¡¡ no sean crueles please¡¡ me conformo con que me pongan TOMATE¡¡¡ jajajajaja**

**Vamos a intentar una cosa si? no subire capi hasta que tenga 43 reviews¡¡ Que? no son tantos¡¡ solo 10¡¡¡ Venga que se que tengo mas gente de la que me **

**envia reviews (que por cierto se lo agradezco muchismo¡¡¡) podemos hacerlo verdad?? solo 10 reviews y subo¡¡¡ que la cosa se pone interesante ahora lo **

**juro¡¡¡¡¡**

**Las quiero¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Peligro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 8: Peligro**

--Que poco me conoces Jacob—dije ajustándome los viejos pantalones de mi padre—Si de verdad piensas que me voy a quedar tranquilita en mi casa, estás muy equivocado.

Recogí mi cabello y lo metí dentro del gorro. Amarré mis botas y cogí un libro que me gustaba mucho de la estantería, metiéndolo dentro del largo abrigo negro que había conseguido rescatar del desván.

Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Con una espada podría haber pasado por un mosquetero.

Nuevamente salí de la casa en absoluto silencio, cada vez me resultaba más fácil moverme en la oscuridad. Agarré mi caballo y pronto me encontré galopando de camino al centro de la ciudad nuevamente. La noche estaba bastante fresca así que procuré envolverme fuertemente en la capa. Aún así me resultó un trayecto agradable, como siempre que cabalgaba.

Miré al cielo. No había una sola nube y las estrellas brillaban como luceros esa noche.

"Qué maravilla" pensé.

Al poco rato ya estaba llegando al callejón, cuando el sonido del galope de caballos me alertó. Miré hacia todos lados buscando algún lugar donde esconderme y lo único que encontré fue un pequeño rincón oscuro a la esquina de la calle. No era lo mejor pero los caballos se escuchaban demasiado cerca como para intentar escapar. Solo rezaba porque no fueran guardias, si me descubrían iba a ser un auténtico caos. Mis dotes de actuación eran tan pobres como los de la mentira.

Oí como doblaban la esquina por dónde yo había venido y hablaban en susurros mientras se bajaban los caballos.

--No debe estar muy lejos—susurró uno de los hombres—lo vi entrando por esta zona.

Cuando por fin divisé sus sombras, me di cuenta de que estaban registrando el lugar, y que si seguían así, no tardaría en ser descubierta. Busqué una salía rápida. Si quería tener una posibilidad de que no me encontraran tenía que dejar el caballo atrás, así que lo até a un hierro que sobresalía de la pared, corrí lo más sigilosamente hacia las cajas vacías que había delante de la casa de un artesano, y me escondí detrás de estas mientras observaba a través de una pequeña rejilla como esos hombres se acercaban. Ahora que los tenía más cerca, comprendí que no eran guardias, pero eso no me tranquilizó. Llevaban las ropas sucias y algo desgarradas. Sus voces cada vez más audibles, se notaban rocas, propias de las personas que beben mucho. Pero lo que más me asustaba era que no estaban desarmados. Llevaban espadas pequeñas y cuchillos extremadamente afilados.

"_Bandidos"_ Pensé.

Maldecí mi propia suerte y el orgullo que me había llevado a no hacerle caso a Jacob. Si salía de esta procuraría no desobedecerlo más. Al menos no tanto.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis cavilaciones que tuve que ahogar un grito cuando uno de esos bandidos golpeó una de las cajas tras las que estaba escondida. Estaba demasiado cerca. El terror se apoderó de mí.

¿A quién buscaban? y lo que es más importante, ¿qué serían capaces de hacer si me encuentran? Quizás como buenos ciudadanos me dejarían marchar sin problemas. Me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan ingenua. Y peor aún, hasta me dio rabia recordar cuantas veces me lo había dicho Anthony. ¿Qué diablos hago pensando en Anthony ahora?

--Aquí no hay nadie—dijo uno de los hombres al otro lado de la calle.

El que estaba más cerca miró de nuevo en mi dirección y traté de hacerme lo menos visible que pude. Se quedó un rato observando y después se giró.

--Aquí parece que tampoco.

--Estamos perdiendo el tiempo—dijo un tercero—os dije que era por el otro camino.

--Si vámonos.

--¿Y ese caballo?

Dejé de respirar.

Silencio.

--Será de algún habitante de por aquí.

Cuando escuché que se estaban alejando, levanté mi cabeza por encima de las cajas para tener mejor visión, pero desgraciadamente me apoyé de mala manera y empujé sin querer una de ellas. Evidentemente, el ruido los alertó, se giraron hacía mí y me descubrieron.

--¡Eh!

Miré hacia todos lados buscando alguna salida, pero estaba atrapada, por lo que mi atención se centró en buscar algo que me sirviera para defenderme, o que me diera la manera de retenerlos y salir de allí. Tanteé el suelo de rodillas, pero no había más que tierra por todos lados.

Se me acababa el tiempo. Estaban a escasos seis metros de mi posición y me encontraba totalmente indefensa.

--¿Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí?

El que antes se encontraba más cerca de mí, se colocó al frente. Levanté la vista para mirarlo al mismo tiempo en que el extendía su asquerosa mano y me agarraba del sombrero.

--Un jovencito…--me quitó el sombrero haciendo que mi cabello callera por mis hombros—no tan jovencito—sonrió de manera poco agradable.

Los que estaban detrás se rieron presuntuosos.

El muy bruto me agarró fuertemente del pelo y me levanto de un salto, provocando que gimiera de dolor.

--¿Qué hace una jovencita tan bonita por aquí a estas horas de la noche?—dijo enviando oleadas de su fétido aliento a mi cara. Gruñí asqueada.

--¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?—traté de que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible.

Un estridente sonido hizo eco por la manzana cuando su mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla. Luché por contener las lágrimas que acudían a mis ojos. Esos hombres no debían ver una sola lágrima derramada de mi parte.

--¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme a mí así?—me tiró del pelo para acercarme más a él.

--¿Qué demonios quieres?—dije apretando los dientes y mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.

Los hombres se echaron a reír.

--La gatita está sacando sus garras—rió—creo que vamos a tener que enseñarles un par de modales—y con la misma estampó sus asquerosos labios contra los míos.

No iba a permitir esto, aún me quedaba dignidad. Mordí su labio inferior con todas mis fuerzas, produciéndole una fuerte cortada y un grito de dolor.

--¡Perra estúpida! ¡Por mucho que lo intentes no vas a salir bien parada esta noche!—dijo mientras volvía a golpearme y a intentar besarme a la fuerza nuevamente. Me estaba mareando. A parte de los golpes, era hemofóbica, y solo ver u oler la sangre me dejaba grogui. Con mis últimas fuerzas, golpeé fuertemente su entrepierna con mi rodilla, logrando que me soltara y se doblara de dolor. Aunque sabía que de nada valía teniendo a los otros dos y que para colmo pronto me desplomaría en el suelo, sonreí con suficiencia, ya que había dejado claro que si hubiera sido solo y no estuviera sangrando, habría escapado. Estúpida mi suerte.

Me dejé caer en el piso y vi como una mano se cernía sobre mí antes de cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero este nunca llegó. A continuación solo pude escuchar gemidos y gritos de dolor que, extrañamente no eran míos, así que a solos segundos de caer en la inconsciencia, entreabrí los ojos para tener la extraña percepción de que algo salía volando y se estrellaba contra la pared de piedra. En el lugar de donde se había lanzado se hallaba una figura negra como la noche, sus cabellos cobrizos revuelto por el esfuerzo. Reconocí la figura al instante. Sus ojos, apenas perceptible desde aquí, brillaban con un reluciente color rojo que destilaba ira y furia. Pero había algo, algo importante que sabía que estaba ahí pero que no era capaz de visualizar bien. Algo que si hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones me habría dado cuenta enseguida. Algo que no pude averiguar porque de pronto todo se volvió oscuro…

---

Poco a poco fui recuperando medianamente la consciencia. Lo primero que sentí era que estaba tumbada sobre una superficie mullida y calentita. Casi estaba considerando que todo había sido un mal sueño cuando fui consciente del dolor que sentía a ambos lados de mi rostro. Llevé mi mano hacia allí y toqué ligeramente, para después sisear por el dolor que eso me produjo.

--No te toques—dijo una voz lejana. En el momento en que la reconocí me relajé.

Abrí los ojos no sin dificultad, para buscarlo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron a través de la habitación. Se encontraba recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados observándome atentamente.

--¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó deshaciendo su postura y acercándose a donde estaba.

--Bien, aunque algo dolorida.

Vi como se tensaba al escuchar lo que dije.

--Supongo que es normal.

--Tú… gracias por salvarme—le sonreí, aunque inmediatamente hice una mueca de dolor.

--No creo que a eso se le llame salvarte. Mira lo que te han hecho esos canallas.

Aunque sus palabras rebosaban odio y enfado, las caricias que sus manos frías proporcionaron a mi rostro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, eran completamente agradables.

--Pero me habrían hecho cosas peores si no hubieras llegado.

No pareció convencerle.

--El cardenal durara unos cuantos días, no vas a poder ocultarlo. ¿Qué escusa vas a poner?—dijo bastante tenso.

--No lo sé, pero no será difícil, tiendo a tropezarme con cualquier cosa así que no se extrañaran si les digo que resbalé y me estampé contra un árbol.

La intención era suavizar un poco la situación, pero no conseguí sacar ni una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

--Venga suéltalo, descárgate, grita todo lo que tengas que gritar—le dije cerrando los ojos un momento para después volver a mirarlo desafiante.

Él lo meditó durante un segundo pero después habló.

--¿Ves como yo tenía razón?—comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación—Sabía que esto era peligroso para ti, que era una manera estúpida de arriesgarse, pero tú no me puedes hacer caso por una vez ¿verdad? no, tienes que irte de cabeza hacia el peligro sin importar las consecuencias. Nunca debí permitirte venir y menos sola—decía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

--Para el carro hombre, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? Nunca te ha importado que viniera sola o no.

Me envió una mirada asesina.

--Han estado a punto de matarte Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila?

--No me cambies de tema—le entrecerré los ojos.

--No lo hago, ¿sabes cómo me sentiría si esto hubiera llegado a más?

Se produjo un breve silencio entre nosotros.

--No. No sé cómo te sentirías—me incorporé lentamente de la cama en la que me habían tumbado, lo suficiente para quedar medianamente sentada.

--Me… me sentiría culpable. Culpable de que esto hubiera pasado por mi culpa.

Inexplicablemente esas palabras me entristecieron. Quizás, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Bajé la vista, para que el no viera que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Culpabilidad. Eso es lo único que él habría sentido si hubieran acabado con mi vida esa noche.

--No tienes que sentirte culpable por mi muerte—dije en un susurro intentando que no se notara mi voz rota—al fin y al cabo la temeraria soy yo ¿no? por lo que solo yo soy responsable de mis actos…

Levantó mi mentón hacia arriba para mirarme intensamente a los ojos en apenas tres centímetros de distancia. ¿Cómo lo había hecho tan rápido?

--No solo me sentiría culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo—dijo lentamente en voz baja. Estaba completamente sumergida en su aterciopelada voz—me sentiría culpable por no haberte prohibido venir, por haber permitido que siguieras viniendo aún sabiendo que era algo arriesgado para ti. Y me sentiría aún más culpable sabiendo que permití todo esto por ser egoísta, porque deseaba verte a toda costa, incluso poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida. Y eso Bella, es algo que nunca me podría perdonar y con lo que no podría vivir.

Mi corazón latía desaforadamente y mi respiración era patéticamente frenética. Sus ojos del color de la miel me tenían completamente hipnotizada, eliminando cualquier pensamiento de mi mente, solo dejándome sentir lo que mi corazón me dictaba en aquellos momentos. Sus labios fueron acortando la distancia lentamente, hasta quedar a menos de dos milímetros de los míos, dándome la oportunidad de negarme, de rechazarlo. Aquello no era correcto, me lo repetía una y otra vez, pero en esos momentos mis sentimientos dominaban a la razón, y fui yo quien terminó por unir nuestros labios en un delicioso beso.

Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos, con tiernas y lentas caricias capaces de derretir todas las partículas de mi cuerpo, grabando con fuego su nombre en mi corazón, de donde ya no podría ser borrado. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse demasiado débil para sostener la posición en la que me encontraba. Casi como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, fue empujándome lentamente sobre el colchón, sin romper el beso, colocándose encima de mí con nuestros cuerpos presionados pero sin llegar a sentir su peso en ningún momento. El comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. Creí que en vez de sangre, corría fuego por mis venas cuando sentí sus dedos helados contra mi piel. Yo no me quedé atrás. Exploré suavemente la piel de su cuello, su mentón, y el comienzo de los pómulos hasta que la máscara me lo impidió. Entonces comprendí que es lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. Me separé solo un poco para poder hablar y pegué su frente a la mía.

--Quiero tocarte—susurré contra sus labios y lo miré a los ojos.

Él comprendió enseguida a qué me refería. No le estaba pidiendo que me dejara ver su rostro, solo quería… sentirlo completamente bajo la piel de mis dedos.

Nos miramos por un largo tiempo, pero finalmente asintió.

--Cierra los ojos—me pidió.

Sentí como sus manos se movían sobre su máscara, y después me colocaba la tela negra doblada sobre mis ojos, de manera que no pudiera verle, Una vez terminó y se cercioro de que no podía ver absolutamente nada, mis manos se movieron avariciosas por si rostro. Sus pómulos eran altos y duros, perfectos. Su nariz era recta y proporcionada; sus párpados eran suaves y el tacto de su frente era magnífico. Quizás al no tener el sentido de la vista, el del tacto se agudizaba. Estaba maravillada con su rostro, con lo que el tacto era capaz de proporcionarme. Solo desearía poder verlo. A lo mejor algún día.

Pasé mis manos por todo su cabello. Era suave y sedoso, me producían unas intensas ganas de no parar nunca de tocarlo. Aprovechando que lo tenía agarrado por ahí, lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi boca. Su sabor era increíble, como el néctar vicioso que no podías parar de probar una y otra vez. Lamí ligeramente su labio inferior y él gimió abriéndome paso a su cavidad, donde me esperaba un juguetón inquilino. El beso se hizo cada vez más y más profundo, aumentando el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones y del calor interior de nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura y levantó levemente mi camiseta acariciando mi piel descubierta. Me estremecí al tacto, pero no de frío sino de placer. El tener los ojos tapados aumentaba mucho la sensación y creí que iba a desfallecer, cuando tocaron brevemente a la puerta.

--¿Se puede?—preguntó Esme al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y tratamos de recuperar la compostura lo más rápido posible.

--Cierra los ojos—dijo mientras desamarraba el nudo de la máscara alrededor de mi cabeza para colocársela él.

--Pasa.

Esme entró con lo que parecía ser una sopa caliente y agua.

--¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

Me sonrojé furiosamente.

--Bien, bien.

--Me alegro, estábamos todos preocupados—dejó el plató y el vaso sobre la mesa—tómate esto, te sentará bien.

--Muchas gracias—le sonreí.

--Y bien, ¿qué has decidido? ¿Vas a venir?

--¿Ir? ¿Adónde?

Esme se giró hacia su hijo.

--¿No se lo has dicho?—dijo arqueando una ceja.

--N-No ha surgido la ocasión—respondió Anthony algo nervioso.

--Dentro de tres días vamos a realizar una pequeña excursión al bosque de aquí detrás con los niños. ¿Te apetece venir?

--¡Claro que sí!—me incorporé de golpe—quiero decir, que sería todo un honor.

Esme rió.

--En ese caso, ¿pasamos a buscarte sobre las nueve de la mañana?

Asentí.

--¡Qué alegría!—dijo dándome un efusivo abrazo--¡ya verás que lo pasaremos en grande!—y salió por la puerta.

--Tu madre es una persona encantadora.

--Sí, lo es.

Permanecimos callados sin saber que decir sobre lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos atrás.

--¿Por qué… mejor no te tomas la sopa y te acuestas a dormir? Yo te despertaré antes del amanecer para llevarte a casa.

Asentí y me dispuse a comer. Nadie habló en todo ese tiempo y cuando por fin terminé, me quitó el plato de las manos y me empujó contra la colcha para que me acostara.

Apagó la vela que nos alumbraba y en medio de la oscuridad se puso a tararear una especie de música relajante y hermosa al mismo tiempo, plagada de sentimientos de todo tipo. Así, lentamente fui cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, no sin antes sentir sus labios rozando los míos deseándome dulces sueños…

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Les gustó? normalmente no los suelo escribir tan grandes eh? me he esforzado muchisimo por escribirlo y de verdad espero que les agrade.**

**Ya les dije que las cosas iban a empezar a ponerse interesantes, y cada vez más¡¡ Ven? al final llegamos a los 10 reviews¡¡ no fue tan dificil despues de **

**todo¡¡ hace dos dias que recibi el ultimo review, siento la tardanza pero es que estoy en esas semanas repletas de examenes y trabajos y ando super **

**liada. ¿Qué les parece si volvemos otra vez a los 10 reviews? es facil llegar y no nos muchos los que pido tampoco¡¡**

**Espero que les guste¡¡¡**

**Diganme que les parecio¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Una tarde en compañía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 9: Una tarde en compañía.**

_Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Sentía los miembros entumecidos y me dolía demasiado respirar. Pero no era un frío externo, no. De alguna manera era consciente de que era solo mi corazón el que me producía tales sensaciones. Un corazón que ardía en las oscuras llamas de la tristeza y la desgracia, resquebrajándose, rompiéndose poco a poco. Lo que no era capaz de localizar era el origen de tal sufrimiento por más que hurgaba en la herida. Trate de ver algo a mi alrededor y solo vi blanco, una habitación completamente blanca, cerrada. Sentí que me asfixiaba y la angustia invadió mi cuerpo._

_--Bella—escuché detrás de mí._

_Me giré con dificultad y vi a Edward tan hermoso como siempre, tendiéndome la mano. Le sonreí como pude y extendí mi mano para coger la suya._

_--No Bella—me giré hacia la otra punta de la habitación para localizar a Anthony, su rostro estaba en sombras y no llevaba la máscara. Aún así no era capaz de visualizar su rostro. También me tendió la mano—Ven conmigo._

_Miré hacia ambos lados preguntándome que debía hacer mientras la herida del pecho se iba abriendo cada vez más._

_--Bella te amo—dijo Edward._

_--En el fondo tu sabes que es lo que siento por ti, Bella—susurró Anthony._

"_¿Qué hago?" me preguntaba una y otra vez, siendo a cada momento más consciente de que era incapaz de realizar esta elección. Ahora comprendía que mi corazón dolía porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar esa decisión. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde para retomarla y en cualquiera de los casos, dejara a quién dejara, mi alma no lo soportaría. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera acabado así? Habiendo amado a Edward durante tanto tiempo y conociendo a Anthony de tan reciente, ¿cómo mi corazón había acabado por dividirse de tal manera que acabaría consumiéndose en ausencia de alguno de los dos?_

_--Yo… no puedo… decidir…--dije agarrando fuertemente mi pecho._

_--Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo._

_--O llegará el día en que no nos tendrás a ninguno de los dos—los oía decir mientras sentía sus voces cada vez más lejanas…_

_--¡No, esperad!_

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras sentía las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi cama, en mi habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Traté de forzar la memoria y solo pude percibir unos pocos resquicios en la de sentir a Anthony despertarme, pero estaba demasiado cansada para poder levantarme. De alguna manera fue capaz de traerme hasta mi casa sin ser descubierto. ¿Cómo supo dónde vivía?

Miré mi cuerpo y fui consciente de que llevaba mi camisón favorito para dormir. Esto era alarmante. ¿Me habría cambiado él? Inmediatamente me sonrojé ante la idea. Debía anotar mentalmente el preguntárselo la próxima vez que lo viera. Me levante algo tambaleante pues me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Me coloqué un vaporoso vestido de color melocotón con los hombros descubiertos y escote tipo barco.

Me acerqué al tocador y traté de ocultar con unos polvos el feo golpe que tenía sobre mi mejilla. No iba a pasar desapercibido así que tendría que buscar la manera de que me vieran las menos personas posibles.

Abrí la puerta y me asomé. Despejado. Sigilosamente me moví por los pasillos de la mansión y me dirigí hacia la cocina para poder pillar algo de desayuno e intentar que no me vieran. Podía escuchar a las doncellas en el jardín, y mis padres no estaban por ningún lado.

"_Qué raro" _pensé con sarcasmo.

Casi llegué a la puerta de la cocina cuando sentí unos brazos rodeare por detrás.

--Buenos días—susurró una voz aterciopelada voz en mi oído. Nunca me había dado cuenta de tan apeteciblemente parecidas que eran las voces de los dos hombres que ocupaban mi corazón.

--Buenos… días.

Trató de virarme hacia él. Me resistí.

--¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa?

--Nada— me solté y caminé hacia la cocina.

--Isabella…

Cogí uno de los panecillos de la mesa. Sabía que solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable pero no quería que me viera con estas marcas.

Tal como pensaba, me agarró de los hombros y me dio la vuelta hacia él. No pude levantar la vista cuando un sonido de asombro escapó de sus labios.

--¿Qué te han hecho?— gruñó alarmado acariciando mis pómulos.

--Nada.

--Isabella… -- me apremió con dureza. Gemí cuando presionó la herida. Él se dio cuenta y suavizó el contacto.

--Solo… me caí y me golpeé con una roca.

Ni de lejos lo convenció.

--¿De verdad? –me miró directamente los ojos.

--Sí.

El se quedó un tiempo mirándome pero lo dejo pasar a ver lo reticente que estaba.

--¿Por qué huyes de mí?—su voz denotaba tristeza cuando lo dijo. Se me partía el alma al saber que la causante de esto era yo, lo que inmediatamente atrajo mi sueño de vuelta. Hice una mueca.

--No es que te rehúya, sino que no es bonito verme en estos momentos—me tapé la cara con las manos.

El las apartó y acarició mi rostro nuevamente, haciendo que lo mirara.

--Tú para mí, serás hermosa siempre—y me dio un pico en los labios. **(N/T En España, pico es una expresión normal pero me dijeron que en México es gracioso. Equivale a un beso fugaz, para las que están pensando en pajaritos, JAJA)**

No pude evitar sonreír.

--Y… ¿qué haces aquí?

--¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no se me está permitido ver a mi futura esposa?—me abrazó por la cintura.

Esas palabras provocaron un vuelco en mi corazón, pero no sabía si era completamente de felicidad.

--¿Y tus padres?

--Ni lo sé ni me importa.

--No seas así con ellos…

--No tengo ganas de hablar de eso Edward.

Suspiró.

--Está bien. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer el día de hoy?

Me llevé el panecillo a la boca y le di un buen mordisco.

--¿Realmente? Nada—él se rió.

--¿Puedo no hacer nada contigo hoy?—esta vez fui yo quién rió.

--Como quieras.

Espero pacientemente mientras desayunaba y después nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación. Si bien no era algo de buen ver, tampoco había nadie en estos momentos que pudiera recriminármelo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras me observaba adecentar el lugar, porque esa mañana no lo había tenido en cuenta.

--Y, ¿cómo va ese problema tan importante que tenían en la ciudad?

--¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a los asaltos?

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente nunca me explicaron de qué iban.

--Solo sé que algo tiene inquieto a la gente de por aquí. Mis padres no hablan de eso en mi presencia—dije amargamente.

--Resulta que se están cometiendo una serie de robos en el distrito que mantiene alertas a las familias de por aquí. Ya han robado en las casas de los Clearwater y de los Webber. Se tenía consciencia de esto antes pero nunca había sido tan pronunciado.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron.

--¿Se sabe quién puede ser?

--Se cree que puede ser ese ladrón tan conocido por la ciudad. Uno que va de negro y con máscara, no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?—dijo mirándome con curiosidad.

--Es solo… que me preocupa lo peligroso que pueda llegar a ser.

"Genial Bella, vaya escusa más buena que te has inventado" pensé golpeándome mentalmente.

Sin embargo el se echó a reír. Me agarró por la cintura y me sentó en sus rodillas. Después acunó su frente en mi cuello.

--No debes preocuparte por eso. Mientras yo esté aquí nunca te pasará nada—levantó la vista y me besó dulcemente los labios. Después volvió a su posición anterior. Desde ahí podía captar su delicioso olor. Me tenía completamente anonadada.

--Te amo.

No sé por qué lo dije ni de dónde salió, pero no pude evitar que se escapara de mis labios como si de aire se tratara. El no respondió, pero comenzó a acariciar la piel de mi clavícula con sus labios, avanzando lentamente hasta el hueco de mi cuello, que comenzó a besar con más vehemencia. Me agarré fuertemente a la tela de su camisa blanca y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Sus manos se dirigieron a los costados de mi cintura y me sujetaron firmemente. Entonces sentí el filo de sus dientes rozando bajo mi mandíbula y gemí de placer. Era una sensación increíble. El era cuidadoso pero yo sentí el irrefrenable deseo de que me mordiera de verdad, así que lo sujeté con fuerza por detrás lo pegué contra mí. Él gruñó de satisfacción. Sin embargo no hizo lo que yo quería exactamente.

Lamió lentamente y después chupó. Me estremecí. Nunca pensé que Edward pudiera llegar a ser tan apasionado, pero me encantaba esta nueva personalizad descubierta.

Fue subiendo por mi mandíbula y atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios, provocando que se escapara todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos mientras dirigía mis ansiosos labios hacia los suyos. Del encuentro saltaron chispas y una ola de calor inundó todo mi cuerpo aun estando su piel tan fría como… como la de Anthony.

No debía pensar en eso ahora, no quería, así que en un intento de evadirme de mis pensamientos los apremié más en medio del beso. Surtió efecto porque consiguió que me sintiera en las nubes. Sus labios sabían mejor que la miel y, combinándolo con su olor, el mejor aroma de la tierra, sentí como mi cuerpo se deshacía ante sus caricias y me hacía desear más y más.

Tuve que separarme para coger aire. Dichoso y molesto aire.

--¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?—me miró pícaro.

--C-creo que sí—sonreí intentando recuperar el aliento.

Él tocó las ojeras bajo mis ojos.

--No has dormido bien esta noche, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

--Deberías dormir. No, no deberías. Vas a dormir—nos levantó y me cogió en brazos. Yo chillé.

--¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!—pataleaba mientras me aferraba con toda mis fuerzas a su cuello.

--¡Oh! ¿Tienes miedo de que te tire?—dijo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas y más vueltas.

Mis gritos subieron de tono y él se rió para después depositarme encima de la cama.

--No seas tan escandalosa o nos descubrirán—dijo aún intentando contener la risa.

--Es culpa tuya si nos pillan—hice un puchero. Edward aprovechó para pillar mis labios.

--Duerme un poco, amor.

--¿Ya te vas?—pregunté desilusionada.

--¿Quieres que lo haga?

--¡No!—dije demasiado efusiva.

Soltó una carcajada.

--Entonces me quedaré, al menos hasta que despiertes.

--Gracias—le sonreí.

Se acostó a mi lado y yo me acurruqué en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi pelo con dulzura.

Entonces escuché la tierna melodía que el tarareaba. Me resultaba extremadamente familiar pero mis parpados cayeron antes de saber porqué.

* * *

**EEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ mas vale tarde que nunca no?? jajajajaja les digo que tengo chaleco antivalas, coche tanque y estoy a kilometros bajo tierra antes de que me**

**manten por tardar tanto¡¡¡ me explico, oficialmente ya estoy de vacaciones¡¡¡¡¡¡ estuce con mis semanitas de examenes y tal pero ya tengo mis 15 dias de **

**libertad¡¡ no se nota en el aire?? (inspiro, expiro) y ya hace como 5 dias que estoy de vacaciones pero como veran subi un nuevo OneShot que llebaba**

**tiempo queriendo escribir y al fin lo subi¡¡¡ pasense a leerlo si pueden porque hay chicas a las que les ha hecho llorar¡¡¡ bueno ya volvi y tratare de subir algo más a**

**menudo. Perdon perdon perdon perdon, no se enfaden mucho conmigo si? Las adoro¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**

**Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo a todas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	11. Capítulo 10: Comienza el día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 10: Comienza el día.**

El domingo llegó finalmente, trayendo el peor día del año consigo. Bueno o al menos antes. Al menos hoy no estaría en casa para tener que aguantar las falsas felicitaciones ni los regalos caros que nada me aportaban.

Edward me había regalado una hermosa gargantilla de plata con un corazón verde esmeralda el día anterior. Por asuntos de negocios no iba a poder verme hoy así que aprovechó. No me la quitaba más que para bañarme.

Me levanté temprano con el fin de estar preparada cuando Esme viniera a buscarme para hacer la excursión con los niños. Esa era la única razón se que estuviera ansiosa porque llegara el día de hoy. Quizás también consiguiera burlar a mis padres, a los cuales no veía desde hacía tres días. ¿Casualidad? Amo mi suerte entonces.

Supuse que haría calor así que escogí un traje de tela fina y ceñida perfectamente al cuerpo, de color blanco. Era del tipo que más me gustaba pues tenía los hombros al descubierto y las mangas eran hasta el antebrazo. Hacía una caída libre y lisa hasta el suelo.

El día estaba completamente soleado y lo normal sería coger una sombrera elegante para no quemarme las mejillas, pero yo nunca fui del todo normal. Por suerte, la marca que me había dejado el golpe en la cara de aquel animal, ya estaba empezando a curar y a desaparecer, aunque, calculaba que tardaría mínimo una semana y media en desaparecer del todo.

Me coloqué unos zapatos cómodos y salí de la habitación rumbo a la entrada.

Tal como me imaginaba, mi suerte se acabó en el mismo instante en que me crucé con mis padres en el pasillo.

--Buenos días Isabella—dijo mi madre acercándose para darme un abrazo. Lo respondí a mala gana.

--Feliz cumpleaños Isabella—dijo mi padre a cierta distancia.

--Gracias—sonreí débilmente. Al menos se habían acordado.

--¿Qué deseas como regalo de cumpleaños?—dijo mi madre.

--No quiero nada…

--Oh vamos, tiene que haber algo que desees tener.

--Déjala Renée, sabes lo poco que le gustan los regalos.

Miré a mi padre asombrada. Eso es algo que yo nunca le había dicho antes, ¿cómo lo sabía?

--Pero…

Mi padre se acercó a mí.

--¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?—arqueó una ceja.

Me toqué suavemente la mejilla dañada.

--Yo…

--Seguramente se habrá caído o algo por el estilo. No es nada del otro mundo.

Fulminé a mi madre con la mirada.

--Es lo más probable, ¿verdad?—dije con mi sonrisa más falsa.

Ella pareció arrepentida por un momento pero después se recuperó y contestó.

--Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta que siempre has tenido un pie izquierdo eso es algo normal—trató de aclararse. Esto solo me enfureció más. Tenía el ego bajo de por sí, pero no aguantaba que me lo recordaran una y otra vez.

--Una pena que no me hubiera roto la cabeza en el proceso—dije aún sonriendo—seguro que ahora hubieras estado más tranquila.

Entonces pase de largo a su lado y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

-Isabella espera…

No le hice caso omiso.

--Isabella, soy tu madre, exijo que me escuches…

Entonces me paré en medio de las escaleras y me giré para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

--El día en que empieces a comportarte como una madre, te trataré como tal.

Ella se quedó paralizada detrás de mí, con los ojos abiertos, como si mis palabras realmente la hubieran herido. Mi padre se encontraba detrás de ella observando sin decir nada. No quise seguir contestando así que corrí hacia la salida, donde ya me esperaba un hermoso carruaje blanco, tirado por dos caballos, lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran cuatro personas.

Vi como Alice asomaba su pequeña cara por la ventana.

--¿Lista para dar un paseo?—tuvo que ver alguna contrariedad en mi rostro, porque en seguida preguntó-- ¿Ocurre algo?

Miré hacia atrás, nadie me había seguido.

--Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada—dije subiendo al carro--¡Oh! Hola Esme—le sonreí.

--Hola mi niña linda—me sonrió ella. Inmediatamente sentí que la maternidad rebosaba en ella tan normal como la vida misma.

Me senté en frente de ellas.

--¿Vamos a ir a recoger a Jacob?

--¡Claro! Será más divertido si está presente—dijo Alice entusiasmada.

Asentí. Durante los siguientes minutos, les fui indicando el camino hacia la misión de los Black, charlando de cosas trascendentales y criticando las actitudes de algunos nobles. Me encantaba estar con ellas, las demás mujeres con las que era obligada a hablar, solo eran capaces de echarse aires y hablar de vestidos, decoración, maridos… tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dormirme en el acto. Con estas dos mujeres todo parecía mucho más interesante.

--Es allí—anuncié en cuanto vi aparecer la casa de los Black a lo lejos. Esme le dio las instrucciones al chófer y pronto paramos delante de la entrada.

--Yo le avisaré—dije bajándome con cuidado y caminando rápido hacia el portón.

Julián me abrió la puerta.

--¡Bella! Digo... ¡Señorita Isabella! Que gusto volver a verla—me dijo con dulzura.

Arqueé una ceja. El hizo un gesto para que mirara dentro.

Ahí en medio del salón, se encontraba la hermosa Renesmee. Jake estaba justo enfrente de ella hablando entusiasmado. En cuanto me vio, su expresión cambió a una de miedo y después a una de culpa.

--Esto Bella, yo…

--¡¡¡Bella!!!—gritó Nessie corriendo hacia mí—¡¡¡tienes que llevarme a ver a los peques!!!

¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!—dijo agarrándome de las manos y saltando efusivamente.

Miré a Jacob acusadoramente, el apartó la mirada avergonzado. Renesmee se dio cuenta y agregó.

--¡Oh! No le eches la culpa, le persuadí para que me lo dijera.

Intenté imaginar que método de persuasión podría emplear con él. Los miré a ambos de hito en hito, intentando ver que podía hacer.

--Esperadme aquí un momento.

Volví hacia done estaban Esme y Alice esperando.

--Tenemos un pequeño problema…

Les expliqué por encima la situación.

--Tráelos aquí Bella—dijo Esme, educada como siempre.

No tardé nada en hacerlo. A Jacob casi lo traje de un jalón de orejas.

--¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Esme a Nessie.

--Renesmee, pero es demasiado largo, prefiero que me digan Nessie—dijo con su encanto innato.

Tal como pensaba, se ganó el cariño de ambas enseguida. Era irresistiblemente inocente. Tenía la suerte de caerle bien a todo el mundo. Esme y Alice estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en llevar a Nessie con nosotros, pero la carroza era pequeña para tanta gente así que la pobre chica acabó felizmente sentada en las rodillas de Jake. Volví a tener la certeza de que ambos encajaban a la perfección.

--¡Adiós Julián!—dije agitando el brazo desde la ventana. Él me devolvió el saludo.

--¡Busca alguna escusa ara mis padres!—le dijo Jake desde el asiento de al lado. Julián asintió.

Este día prometía ser de lo más memorable.

--¡Ah! Por cierto Bella—me llamó Jake.

Lo miré sonriente.

--¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

Sentí cuatro pares de ojos como platos puestos en mi persona.

Quizás… no tan memorable como yo pensaba.

***

--¡Estúpidos! ¡No servís para nada! –Les gritaba a los desmadejados hombres mientras caminaba de un lado para otro—no sois capaces de detener a una estúpida chiquilla, ¿y os hacéis llamar a vosotros mismos hombres?

La figura los miró llena furia.

--No fue culpa nuestra, la teníamos, pero ese estúpido del _Death Knight _llegó y…

--¿Y?

--Bueno algunos sufrimos fuertes golpes en la cabeza, pero todos coincidimos en que ese… esa cosa tenía una fuerza superior a la normal, nos lanzó por los aires y tenía un oscuro instinto asesino reflejado en la mirada…

La figura levantó la mano para hacerlos callar mientras caminaba y pensaba al mismo tiempo.

--No es posible… aunque quizás…--se giró nuevamente hacia los bandidos--¿visteis algo anormal? ¿Algo que os llamara la atención aparte de la sarta de idioteces que estáis diciendo? Algún rasgo que pueda ser significativo.

--Tenía la máscara y estaba oscuro. No pudimos…

--Yo sí…

Todos se giraron hacia el que acababa de hablar.

--Yo… estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él y…

--¿Qué viste?—le urgió la figura.

--Pues… pude ver que tenía el pelo de un extraño tono cobrizo pero…

--¿Pero?

--Puede que solo fueran imaginaciones mías pero juraría que tenía los ojos… de color rojo… un color rojo sangre…

Todos se quedaron callados unos minutos a la espera de que la figura hablara.

--Está bien. Visto que me rodean una panda de incompententes, tendré que encargarme yo del asunto—les lanzó una bolsa de oro—marchaos de aquí y olvidad lo que habéis visto. No quiero volver a veros.

Rápidamente fueron dejando la sala.

--Puede que finalmente haya encontrado qué y quién se esconde tras esa máscara. Y ya va siendo hora de comprobar mi teoría. Vas a servirme de mucho queridísima Isabella—se rió cruelmente.

* * *

**Hola a todas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**No me maten plis¡¡¡¡ que era navidad¡¡¡¡ demas que mis padres apenas me dejaban en paz¡¡¡ (escusa barata xD) pero bueno ya estoy**

** otra vez¡¡ con este pequeño adelanto para que no esperen mucho¡¡ les juro (y ahora si va enserio) que la renovacion llegara **

**muyyyy pronto porque la inspiracion acaba de llegar y la tengo k agarrar ahora¡¡¡¡ (mañana empiezo las clases T.T) pero igualmente **

**renovare pronto esta vez¡¡ se acerca lo bueno¡¡¡ **

**Ademas que tambien estuve subiendo nuevos OneShots¡¡**

**Espero que les guste¡¡¡¡**

**Dejenme algun review¡¡ me gusta saber como piensan¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos¡¡¡**

**Sele.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Búsqueda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 11: Búsqueda.**

--Cuidado con la cabeza, Jacob—sonrió Alice.

--¿Por qué…?

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Todas miramos a Jacob intentando controlar la risa.

--Por eso—se carcajeó Alice.

Acabábamos de entrar en suelo pedregoso y el carruaje no hacía más que dar tumbos. Jake era demasiado alto y su cabeza chocaba constantemente con el techo aunque no es que se pudiera quejar porque cada vez que se daba, Renesmee actuaba acariciando la zona dañada. Si mi amigo se quedaba tonto, al menos sería un tonto con cara de bobo enamorado.

--¿Cuanto falta para llegar?—preguntó Jake.

--No mucho. Ya pronto ingresamos en el bosque.

El trayecto concluyó un par de minutos más tarde, parando en medio de un pequeño y frondoso claro, lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera la carroza y pudiéramos salir con tranquilidad.

--¿Dónde están todos?—pregunté mirando hacia los lados.

--Un poco más allá—contestó Alice.

Esme despidió al señor que nos había traído, recordándole que debía estar aquí antes del anochecer. El hombre asintió y se fue.

--Vamos—dijo Alice poniéndose en camino con sus característicos pasos de bailarina. Nessie iba justo detrás, prácticamente se las podía considerar hermanas.

El bosque rebosaba vida en cada rincón, los árboles se hacían cada vez más altos, como si quisieran alcanzar a tocar la luz del sol caliente. Las flores se alzaban tímidamente por todos lados, decorando el camino con una belleza exquisita, por no hablar de los intensos olores que desprendían.

--Esto es hermoso—dije asombrada.

--¿A que sí?—dijo una Esme emocionada—Este lugar lo encontró Anthony un día que salió de ca…--Alice le dio un suave codazo—que salió de paseo. Nos habló de él y quisimos comprobarlo. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo de que era el lugar perfecto para hacer unas pequeñas excursiones con los niños.

--¿Este lugar lo descubrió Anthony?—pregunté asombrada.

--Si, tiene un talento especial para encontrar este tipo de lugares—rió Alice.

--Y si esto te sorprende espera a ver lo que hay más adelante.

Poco después empecé a escuchar el susurro del agua corriendo en algún lugar cercano.

--¿Eso es el Gran Río?

--¿Cómo lo supiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

--Suena a una corriente grande. Lo único que conozco así por aquí es el Gran Río.

--Pues sí, has acertado. Ahora lo verás en todo su esplendor.

--¿Por qué…?

No pude terminar la frase. En ese momento Esme apartó cuidadosamente unas hojas grandes que obstaculizaban el camino y mi pregunta no formulada totalmente, obtuvo su respuesta.

En frente de todos nosotros encontré lo que bien podría haberse llamado el paraíso. El hermoso bosque parecía abrirse en dos paralelo al río, pero dejando un gran espacio entre los dos. Miles de hermosas flores silvestres rodeándolo, que parecían invitar a un pacífico y relajante baño. El agua estaba increíblemente limpia y transparente, además había poca profundidad y podía ver el fondo perfectamente. Al apartarse los árboles, también dejaban entrar los rayos de sol, dejando ver una larga franja de luz hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Pero no fue eso lo que capto mi atención, por lo que pensaba que en ese momento me sentía realmente en casa. Al lado del río, en una zona donde la luz del sol no llegaba, varios niños saltaban encima de una figura vestida de negro que llevaba máscara, con unas hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros inocentes y mejillas sonrosadas. Aunque fue la sonrisa de él la que captó toda mi atención.

Reía tanto o más que los pequeños, les hacía cosquillas, los levantaba con los brazos, los abrazaba… como un padre. Mi corazón apenas pudo soportar la ternura de esa escena y suspiré anhelante. Creo que Nessie notó mi reacción porque me miró significativamente. Casi pude leer en sus ojos "yo también sé lo que se siente" y después dirigió una breve mirada a Jacob para volver a fijar la vista al frente.

--¡Ya hemos vuelto!—gritó Alice mientras corría hacia donde estaba su esposo Jasper sentado.

Carlisle y Emmett estaban organizando un enorme almuerzo en medio de un gran mantel de color rojo a la sombra sobre el suelo. Me pregunté cómo habían conseguido traer todo eso hasta aquí.

--¡Al fin!—dijo Rosalie acercándose a saludar—pensé que no llegaban.

--Es que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo—rió Esme mirando a Renesmee.

Rosalie arqueó una ceja.

--Ella es Renesmee Carlie, prometida de Jacob.

Rosalie la evaluó unos minutos.

--¿Crees que es seguro? Ya es la tercera persona que sabe de esto.

--Estoy completamente segura de que podemos confiar en ella—dijo Esme.

--Bien pues entonces—se dirigió a Nessie y le tendió una mano—bienvenida.

Renesmee la ignoró y se lanzó a sus brazos con toda su efusividad.

--¡Gracias! Y llámame solo Nessie—besó su mejilla y después corrió hacia donde estaban los pequeños. Rosalie se había quedado estática en su sitio.

--¿Es así siempre?

--¡Uf! ¡Y eso que no la has visto en sus mejores días!—se carcajeó Jacob.

--Parece que alguien ha conseguido una gran madre para sus hijos—dije señalando a la joven que había llegado hasta donde Anthony se encontraba, robándole el protagonismo.

Jacob se calló y todas comenzamos a reírnos.

--¿Qué es tan divertido?—preguntó un entusiasmado Emmett acercándose. No lo conocía mucho aún pero tenía la sensación de que podía llegar a ser más niños que los pequeños que cuidaba.

--Aquí nuestro amigo, que le tiene pánico al matrimonio—dijo Esme que era la más controlada.

--No te preocupes hombre—palmeó la espalda de Jake—las mujeres no entienden que si los hombres tenemos miedo al matrimonio es porque ese papel nos atará a ellas por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ahora fue Jake el que se rio con ganas. Rosalie le pellizcó fuertemente el brazo a Emmett.

--¿Qué he dicho?—dijo mientras se sobaba.

Nos acercamos a donde estaba Carlisle, que ya tenía el mantel colocado de manera que cada uno pudiera coger aquello que más le gustara sin entorpecer al otro.

--Buenos días—dijo sonriente—me alegro de que pudieran venir.

--Gracias por invitarnos—agregó Jacob—y perdona por…--dijo señalando a Renesmee.

--¡Oh! No importa. Parece una buena chica y además bonita. Tú sí que sabes encontrar un buen futuro—dijo Carlisle en un tono pícaro.

Eso hizo que Jake se pusiera completamente colorado de cabeza a los pies. Volvimos a reírnos de él.

Sobre la marcha, cada uno encontró algo que hacer o de lo que hablar y me excluí del grupo. Miré hacia donde se encontraba Anthony mirando como los niños jugaban con el agua en la orilla. Nessie también entraba en esa categoría.

--Es realmente bonito ver cuánto te quieren esos pequeños.

--Yo también los quiero mucho a ellos.

Me senté a su lado. Los miramos callados durante un rato.

--Se ven felices aquí.

El asintió.

--Trato de hacer todo cuanto está en mi mano por complacerlos, pero no puedo conseguir que sean totalmente felices. Ellos necesitan un padre y una madre que se preocupe por ellos. Me siento impotente cada vez que necesitan de alguien que les desee dulces sueños y lo arrope como debería haber hecho un verdadero progenitor. Cada vez son más y nosotros somos pocos. Siento que fracaso en el intento cada vez que uno de esos pequeños derrama una lágrima o se hace daño—dijo afligido.

--Creo que eres el padre que todos ellos hubieran querido tener.

--Pero no lo soy, y eso me apena porque ellos son tan conscientes de ese hecho como yo.

--Pero míralos—dije señalándolos—saltan, corren, gritan de alegría. En otros tiempos, estos niños estarían vagando por las calles buscando algo que llevarse a la boca y sin un techo en el que refugiarse o trabajando brutalmente en las minas—mis propias palabras me hicieron sentir tremendamente miserable—la vida de estos niños ha sido muy dura, han soportado inmensidad de atrocidades, injusticias, se han sentido rechazados por la sociedad, y eso es algo cruel y horrible, sobre todo para unos pequeños que necesitan cariño y amor, no una vida de desgracias. Tú los has acogido, les has dado un lugar donde vivir, un lugar que pueden llamar hogar. Los has alimentado, les has hecho sentir queridos, que valen más de lo que les han hecho sentir… cada uno de esos corazoncitos te aman y te veneran, no solo por haberlos salvado de una muerte segura, sino porque tu les has brindado esa oportunidad en la vida que desde un principio no tenían. Si, tú y los demás sois su familia. Y ellos os estarán eternamente agradecidos por ello.

No sé de dónde habían salido tales palabras pero no eran más que la pura verdad.

El no respondió inmediatamente. Parecía que mis palabras le habían dado que pensar.

--Gracias—dijo finalmente. Parecía realmente emocionado.

Le sonreí y él me miró.

--No sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan profunda—sonrió burlón.

Le golpeé en el hombro.

--¡Auch!

El se rió ante mi expresión. Me dolió más a mí que a él.

--Eres odioso—dije intentando aminorar las punzadas que me estaban dando.

--Y tu patética—se carcajeó.

¡Oh! Ya tocaste la vena sensible estúpido.

Me levanté sin mirarlo siquiera y me dirigí hacia el río. Después me arrodillé en la orilla y sumergí la mano dañada en el agua fresca. Era una sensación placentera.

--¡¡Bella!!—gritaron los niños cuando me vieron. Todos corrieron y se lanzaron sobre mí sin ninguna compasión.

--¿Cuándo vendrás a leernos más cuentos?

--¿Dónde has estado estos días?

--¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros?

--¿Quieres bañarte con nosotros en el…?

--¡Niños, niños!—me reí--¿pueden dejarme respirar?

Todos se apartaron lentamente avergonzados. Me arrodillé frente a ellos.

--¿No sabéis que echarse encima de la gente de esa forma es peligroso?

--Perdón—dijeron todos al unísono con las miradas gachas. Era imposible intentar aparentar enfadada con ellos.

--Es que te hemos echado de menos—dijo una de las niñas más pequeñas arrastrándose hacia a mí para poder abrazarme. Creo que su nombre era Sophie.

--Yo también los he extrañado a ustedes.

Acaricié su pequeña cabecita tiernamente.

Entonces se acercó Nessie por detrás jadeante.

--¿Te ocupas tu de ellos un rato? Estoy agotada—dijo parándose a respirar. Yo me reí.

--Claro que sí.

La miré dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Jacob y mi mirada se deslizó hacia la de unos ojos dorados que me miraban desde la sombra. Lo ignoré descaradamente, mostrándole lo ofendía que me sentía.

--¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros?—preguntó otro de los niños.

--¿A qué queréis jugar?

--¿Sabes jugar al escondite?

--¿Me tomas el pelo?—arqueé una ceja--llevo jugando a eso desde que aprendí a caminar—decía mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña Sophie.

Todos se rieron.

--¿A qué esperáis? ¡Empiezo a contar!

Todos los niños se levantaron corriendo y se fueron tras los árboles.

--¡Cuento hasta 20! 1, 2, 3,…

En cuanto terminé, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el bosque, en la dirección en la que habían corrido la mayoría. Por el camino pille un par de ellos que estaban escondidos detrás de Esme y Carlisle que charlaban tranquilamente con Alice y Jasper, mientras que algunos corrieron a esconderse detrás de Emmett.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, estuve dando vueltas alrededor de los árboles, encontrándolos a todos con gran rapidez. Tampoco era muy difícil porque tenían un límite hasta el cual alejarse. Una vez los tuve a todos volvimos al claro.

--¡No es justo! ¡Tú eres grande!—se quejó uno de ellos.

--Te he encontrado de la manera más limpia—le saqué la lengua.

Los niños no hacían más que reír, y eso me alegraba en sobremanera.

--¿Dónde está Kevin?—dijo otra niña.

Extrañada miré a todos y cada uno de ellos buscando se pequeña cara conocida. Había buscado por todos los rincones del límite establecido y no lo había encontrado por ningún lado.

--Quizás aún piense que estamos jugando.

--¡Quizás se lo tragó un león!

--¡O lo devoraron las hormigas!

Una de las más pequeñas se echó a llorar de miedo.

--Parad ya, seguramente está aún escondido. Iré a buscarlo, quedaos aquí.

Los pequeños asintieron y yo retrocedí de nuevo hacia el bosque. Registré nuevamente la zona en su busca, pero no hubo forma de localizarlo. Lo más probable es que se hubiera adentrado más sin darse cuenta.

Me puse en marcha siguiendo un camino paralelo al río. De esa manera no me perdería.

--¡Kevin!—grité.

Miraba al suelo teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con alguna rama.

--Kevin, ¿dónde estás?

Hasta ahora no había sentido auténtica preocupación, pero viendo pasar los minutos tan rápidos y aún sin rastro de su paradero, me estaba empezando a inquietar de verdad. No es que tuviéramos consciencia de animales salvajes en esta zona, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad de que algo le haría pasado al pobre niño.

Llevaba cerca de una hora caminando a paso apresurado por entre los árboles, asegurándome de que el sonido del rio fuera perfectamente audible, cuando paré para recuperar el aliento. Estaba muy cansada, el vestido me pesaba y no estaba segura de ir por el lado correcto. Ya estaba a punto de rendirme y dar media vuelta cuando mi vista percibió algo reflectante a pocos metros de donde me encontraba. Se trataba de un botón de una camisa. La camisa de Kevin. Lo reconocí porque me había llamado bastante la atención el color plateado que presentaban.

--Entonces no voy tan mal encaminada.

Reanudé la marcha más decidida que nunca. No me iría de allí hasta llevarlo de vuelta con los demás. Al fin y al cabo era culpa mía y sentía especial debilidad por ese niño en concreto. Quizás era porque siendo uno de los peores que lo había pasado, siempre trataba de aparentar que estaba bien. Me recordaba a mí en cierta manera.

Escuché unos pasos cerca de donde yo estaba y corrí hacia allí.

Suspiré aliviada. Ahí estaba mi niño perdido. Parecía querer coger algo en la orilla del agua aunque no alcanzaba. Me di cuenta de que esta zona era especialmente peligrosa porque la corriente era más fuerte que donde nos encontrábamos.

--¡Kevin! ¡Aléjate de ahí!—dije corriendo hacia él.

Él pequeño se levantó sobresaltado y se giró rápidamente. Demasiado rápido.

Todo pasó como a cámara lenta. Sus pies tropezaron entre sí y calló hacia atrás justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo de la mano. Su pequeño cuerpo se zambulló en el agua y la corriente lo arrastró lejos de la orilla.

--¡¡KEVIN!!

Tenía que actuar rápido, el niño se ahogaba. Sabía nadar pero era consciente de que lo más probable era que si intentaba salvarlo quizás no llegaran a salir pues el vestido que llevaba sería demasiado pesado para cargar y no conseguiría mantenerlos a los dos a flote. Por otro lado, si intentaba quitármelo posiblemente sería demasiado tarde para poder alcanzarlo.

Razonar todo esto apenas me llevo un segundo, pero aún así me lancé al agua para intentar, al menos, salvarlo a él.

Aproveché el impulso de la corriente para acercarme hasta donde el pobre niño pataleaba en un intento de mantenerse a flote. La corriente era tremenda, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo con. En cuanto llegué a donde estaba lo agarré por los brazos y lo ayudé a sacar la cabeza a la superficie, mientras con las piernas trataba de flotar. Entonces los pies se me enredaron con el vestido y me vi completamente imposibilitada. Además, la zona era profunda por lo que tratar de poner los pies en el suelo no era una opción. La corriente nos arrastraba sin remedio y no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme, la orilla estaba demasiado lejos y no veía ninguna roca cerca.

El agua se volvió más turbia que antes, salvaje, como si quisiera arrastrarnos hacia las profundidades, y lo peor es que pronto lo conseguiría. Solo me quedaba gritar.

--¡!Socorro!!

Kevin lloraba e intentaba gritar pero le entraba agua por la boca.

--¡¡Socorro por favor!!—gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces sentí como el pequeño brazo de Kevin resbalaba de mis dedos y se hundía en las frías aguas intentando en vano luchar por su vida.

--¡¡NO!!

Mis manos trataban de alcanzarlo pero no podía. Se estaba ahogando y yo no podía hacer nada. Después sentí que la corriente tiraba de mí hacia abajo.

--¡¡NO!! ¡¡SOCOR...!!— y las aguas me engulleron con increíble fuerza.

Todo se movía a mí alrededor, me picaban los ojos y el pecho me dolía terriblemente por falta de oxígeno. Sin embargo me angustiaba más saber que si esto era lo que yo sentía, Kevin ya debería haberse ahogado. El agua amortiguaba el sonido de mis sollozos y mis súplicas, de mis gritos desesperados por la vida del niño. Pero no duro mucho, las fuerzas me abandonaban y me dejé llevar mientras en vano intentaba respirar, consiguiendo que el agua inundara mis pulmones. _"Voy a morir" _pensé. No era tan difícil asumir eso como el hecho de que nunca volvería a ver a la persona que más amaba. _"A la persona que más amaba". _Esa frase acudía a mi mente una y otra vez mientras dos imágenes superpuestas en mi mente trataban de ganar terreno sin haber nunca un ganador. El ganador que quería ocupar mi mente en ese último instante de mi vida. Tal era la sensación de añoranza que ambos rostros se fundieron hasta formar uno. Uno bien definido pero con la sombra oscura de la máscara encima. Aún así quedaba bien, me gustaba esa combinación. Era la manera de tenerlos a ambos por igual en mi mente antes de morir.

Fue entonces cuando sentí que algo apretaba mi cintura con fiereza y me tiraba hacia la superficie a una velocidad asombrosa. En menos de un segundo me encontré de rodillas en el césped, absorbiendo bocanadas de aire y vomité toda el agua que había tragado sin querer. Además me sentía extremadamente mareada pues mi cerebro había pasado un par de segundo sin oxigeno.

Escuché jadeos justo a mi lado y giré la cabeza para verlo. Tuve que forzar un poco la vista.

A mi lado estaba Kevin escupiendo agua al igual que yo, sostenido por Anthony el cual le estaba palmeando la espalda. Toda su ropa estaba mojada. Fue el quién me sacó, pero ¿cómo había conseguido moverse tan rápido? Aún así mi subconsciente no podía evitar saltar de alegría al verlo aquí a mi lado.

--¿Est-está b…?—pregunté con voz ronca y entrecortada.

--Se pondrá bien—me cortó bruscamente.

Lentamente, arrastrando todo el peso de mi vestido mojado, me acerqué a ellos y agarré al niño para estrecharlo entre mis brazos, sollozando. Anthony se apartó para dejarnos espacio.

--Estúpido más que estúpido—le decía al pequeño asustado—no vuelvas a darme un susto como ese nunca ¿vale?—lo miraba a los ojos mientras besaba si tierna carita mojada una y otra vez.

Miré detrás de mí y me sorprendí de ver que Anthony no estaba por ningún lado. Nunca escuché que se fuera y esta zona estaba completamente desierta a excepción de Kevin y yo. Tan solo un momento tarde en pensarlo y volver a mirar al niño. Tan solo unos pocos segundos habían pasado cuando sentí como una manta se deslizaba por mis hombros.

Entonces Anthony volvió a aparecer en mi campo de visión y cubrió a Kevin con otra manta parecida a la mía, aunque estuviera aún entre mis brazos.

Era absurdo que habiendo estado tan cerca de la muerte y habiendo pasado tanto miedo, tenga la necesidad de hacer preguntas en vez de agradecerle una y otra vez.

Observé que tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, como si intentara contener algo. Como si intentara contenerse.

--Vamos, tenemos que regresar para que os cambies con algo de ropa seca.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para que me levantara y cogió al niño en brazos, el cual aún estaba demasiado asustado para hablar y temblaba de frío.

El trayecto de vuelta por el bosque fue un completo desastre. Anthony parecía tener demasiada prisa y yo no ayudaba. Las piernas me temblaban y continuamente tenía que estar sujetándome a él y haciendo pequeñas paradas. Eso parecía ponerlo de mal humor.

--¿Falta… mucho?—pregunté cansada.

--Unos quince minutos de trayecto.

En un intento de agarrar su brazo para obtener un mejor equilibrio, mi pie se enredo con la raíz de uno de los árboles y me precipité hacia delante. Me raspé el brazo por el camino y mis rodillas crujieron un poco cuando tocaron el suelo. Mis manos consiguieron amortiguar una caída peor.

No sentí en ningún momento que tratara de ayudarme.

Cuando levanté la vista con reproche por tal falta de educación, mi mirada quedó prendada de sus ojos. Unos ojos que momentáneamente, me miraban con una expresión de lo más extraña. No, no me miraba a mí. Al menos no directamente. Su vista estaba fija en mi brazo. No me había dado cuenta, pero el pequeño rasguño había acabado siendo un buen corte. No era profundo pero si grande. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por mi antebrazo. Mi mayor asombro fue descubrir como en escaso tiempo, sus iris se habían vuelto de un color carmesí brillante, que atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo. Entonces percibí un destello en sus orbes que me indicaba que era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Él tenía… hambre…

* * *

**EE¡¡¡¡ no ha llegado ni a una semana de la ultima vez que renove¡¡¡¡ (creo...)**

**Que les parecio?? he estado dias escribiendo un poquito todas las tardes para poder tenerlo listo pronto¡¡¡¡ el cap llevaba mas cosas pero preferi dejarlo asi.**

**Ya en el siguiente veran que es lo que pasara ^^¡¡**

**Para quien no se acuerde, el Gran Río, lo nombra Bella haciendo referencia al támesis que está en londres. No se si por esa época ya tenía ese nombre o no, así**

** que para no meter la pata por falta de documentación, prefiero ponerle un apodo cariñoso xD**

**Creo que es de los mas grandes que tiene el fic por ahora¡¡¡ comentenme si lo leen por favor¡¡¡ me gustaria saber todas sus ****opiniones¡¡**

**Espero que les guste¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Mente lucida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 12: Mente lucida.**

_Su vista estaba fija en mi brazo. No me había dado cuenta, pero el pequeño rasguño había acabado siendo un buen corte. No era profundo pero si grande. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por mi antebrazo. Mi mayor asombro fue descubrir como en escaso tiempo, sus iris se habían vuelto de un color carmesí brillante, que atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo. Entonces percibí un destello en sus orbes que me indicaba que era lo que sentía en ese momento._

_Él tenía… hambre…_

Sus fosas nasales se dilataban y encogían a velocidad asombrosa. Sus manos se cerraban en puños alrededor del cuerpo de Kevin y por un instante temí que ejerciera demasiada fuerza sobre él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para levantarme, agarrándome del tronco del árbol con cuyas raíces había tropezado. Me dolió mover el brazo herido cuando lo apoye ligeramente sobre el suelo para levantarme.

Cuando lo mire, seguía absorto, su mirada clavada en la sangre emanante. Mi poca tolerancia a verla estaba haciendo mellas en mí, pero puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no desmayarme. Una vez me erguí, di un paso hacia delante para tratar de acercarme a él. Inmediatamente se envaro y retrocedió, como si lo que se le estuviera acercando fuera alguna bestia extraña.

--¿Que p-pasa?—pregunte adolorida.

Un extraño sonido surgió de su pecho, una especie de gruñido.

--¿Anthony?

Me acerque algo mas a él, pero estaba claro que mi mala suerte me las iba a hacer pasar canutas porque trastabille nuevamente y tuve que estirar el brazo para poder agarrarme a él antes de caer otra vez. Mi mano fue a parar sobre su hombro y el peso de mi cuerpo cayó sobre su antebrazo derecho, el cual me había tendido para que no volviera a caer. Maldije por lo bajo.

--Lo siento de veras, yo…--pero calle inmediatamente al ver su expresión.

Tenía la mandíbula completamente tensa y los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos y su agarre sobre el niño era precario. Me prepare por si fuera necesario cogerlo en caso de que se le escurriera de los brazos. El pobre aun temblaba.

Entonces sentí como la mano grande de Anthony, se cerraba como el acero sobre la que yo tenía posada sobre su hombro y tiraba de ella con fuerza hasta su rostro, de manera que el sangrante corte estaba justo en frente de su boca.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Su nariz recorrió la herida de un lado para otro un par de veces, como si estuviera catando un vino exquisito y de la mejor calidad.

Entonces sentí como algo frio recorría la zona con gran delicadeza. Su lengua.

Todo mi cuerpo reacciono de forma distinta a la esperada. En vez de tratar de apartarme y de huir de tan extraña acción, me acerque más a él y empuje mi brazo hasta sus labios. Era algo irracional, ni siquiera sabía el porqué el hacía, pero mi instinto encontraba un absurdo placer en sentir sus labios fríos contra la zona dolorida. Claro que nunca imagine las consecuencias que eso acarrearía.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que yo empuje, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la herida y absorbieron con fuerza. En principio no me desagradaba, de hecho le encontraba cierta morbosidad al asunto. El problema vino cuando llego el dolor.

Sentí una fuerte punzada allí donde sus labios estaban posados, la sensación era como si estuvieran extrayéndome algo, arrancándomelo a la fuerza. Gemí de dolor y trate de apartar mi brazo de su boca inútilmente, era como un agarre de acero sobre mi piel.

--An-thony—chille cuando nuevamente sentí la succión—por favor,… para….

No hizo caso de mis suplicas, era como si estuviera completamente ido, como si no atendiera a razones. Volví a tirar de mi brazo, tan solo consiguiendo que sus labios se contrajeran en un gruñido. Los vi completamente manchados de sangre, y fue entonces cuando una pequeña chispa se encendió en mi cerebro. Estaba bebiendo. Estaba bebiendo de mí, de mí… sangre.

Mi mente trataba de procesar esa información que hacía rato que tenía que haber captado. Debía de sufrir algún tipo de retraso mental.

Pero esto… simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

Mi cuerpo se había quedado completamente paralizado, casi ignorando el dolor de los fuertes tirones. Solo reaccione cuando sentí sus dientes rozando la piel herida.

--¡¡Para!!—Comencé a tirar mas fuerte--¡¡Anthony para!!

El seguía sin inmutarse ni responder. Esto no estaba funcionando. A este paso…

Peque mi cuerpo al suyo y lleve mi otra mano hacia su cara. Le acaricie los parpados y palmee ligeramente sus mejillas buscando algún tipo de reacción en el. Nada. Tire de sus sedosos cabellos cobrizos para intentar que el dolor le hiciera reaccionar. Tampoco. Me estaba desesperando, si seguía bebiendo a ese ritmo podría llegar a dejarme seca.

--Anthony, por favor…--dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento sentí que mi vista se nublaba y un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza me dejo sin sentido. Todo junto me ataco al mismo tiempo. La preocupación por Kevin, el casi ahogo y la caminata me habían debilitado considerablemente. Lo último que mi mente pudo captar, fue la cordura volviendo a sus ojos. Y también el horror…

_---_

Cuando desperté sentí las piernas entumecidas por el frio y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

_¿Qué me ha pasado?_

Trate de dar órdenes a mi cuerpo para que se moviera, pero no me respondía. Ni siquiera conseguía abrir los ojos, por lo que desistí. Decidí que lo mejor en ese momento era relajarse e intentar recuperar fuerzas porque, fuera lo que fuera lo que me hubiera pasado, me las había robado todas.

Cuando conseguí concentrarme un poco, un pequeño murmullo se fue colando por mis oídos hasta darme cuenta de que eran voces, voces que hablaban cercanas a mí y que si me esforzaba un poco, podría entender.

--…ha sido muy imprudente por si parte.

--Su escaso control nos ha puesto en peligro.

--Pero sabes que no pudo resistirse a ello…

--¡Si fuera más listo habría salido corriendo en ese instante!

--Y entonces habríamos tenido que explicar cómo es que pudo desaparecer sin más.

--¿Qué es más complicado? ¿Explicar una velocidad superior a la de cualquier ser humano o el por qué tenía a un hombre bebiendo de su brazo?

--Bueno no nos pongamos así…

--¿Cómo pretendes que me ponga entonces?

Esta acalorada discusión no tenía ningún sentido para mí. Simplemente no podía comprender de qué hablaban, aunque en el fondo una pequeña campanita comenzó a sonar. Podía distinguir las voces de una furiosa Rosalie y de un calmado Carlisle. Incluso a Emmett metiendo la gamba de vez en cuando. Volví a intentar moverme sin éxito.

--La situación es delicada—escuche decir a Esme—nuestra pervivencia aquí esta en sus manos, no somos nosotros los que tenemos que tomar un decisión acerca de esto. Anthony ha cometido un error y el será quien lo arregle de una forma o de otra.

--¿Cómo?—dijo Rosalie— ¿Tomándose un aperitivo? ¿Acabando lo que empezó? ¿O sugieres que la convierta en uno de nosotros? ¿Crees que sería divertido para ella?

_¿Qué diantres…?_

--Como ya te dije Rosalie—dijo Esme en un tono mordaz—No es decisión tuya, ni nuestra tampoco. Si Isabella pasa a hacer una de nosotros será bienvenida como una hija mas, si Anthony decide que es mejor la otra opción… tampoco podremos hacer nada.

En este punto de la conversación, las palabras cesaron y pude escuchar unos ligeros pasos alejarse rápidamente.

Algo estaba mal. Algo que tenía relación con ese tema pero que no era capaz de recordar. Piensa… piensa…

¿Qué había hecho ese día? Recuerdo que llegue, hable con Anthony, jugué con los pequeños… hasta que uno se me perdió. ¿Quién era? ¡Ah, sí! Kevin. Se me perdió…

No era capaz de recordar nada más que el sentimiento de preocupación de esos momentos. Extrañamente lo demás estaba fuera de mi memoria como si nunca hubiese existido. Qué raro…

Ahora si la curiosidad me estaba matando. Esa conversación parecía haber revivido algo en el pasado que relacionaba con esto, pero sin embargo esa sensación no se materializaba por completo en mi mente, y seguramente tendría que tener relación con lo que olvide. Trate de volver a recordar.

Durante varios minutos rememore una y otra vez todos los acontecimientos importantes de mi vida y de los últimos días buscando algo que me sirviera de referencia, pero tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente estaba inexplicablemente agotados, y únicamente conseguí quedarme dormida.

---

Era de noche, el bosque estaba oscuro y las sombras que la luz de la luna proyectaba parecían cobrar vida a mí alrededor. Estaba asustada, sudaba de terror. Algo me perseguía, estaba cerca y podía sentirlo, el peligro acechándome. Corrí con toda la velocidad que mis piernas eran capaces de alcanzar. Tenía que recogerme el vestido húmedo para no tropezar, y esto retrasaba mi marcha. No era capaz de ver a donde iba, si me estaba alejando o acercando de algún lugar donde podría estar segura, aunque en mi mente tenía la certeza de que ningún lugar seria lo suficientemente seguro para mí.

Mientras avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, no pude evitar pensar, ¿por qué a mí? De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Qué tenía yo de especial para tenerlo persiguiéndome sin pausa? Mi vida peligraba en gran medida.

De repente las ramas dejaron de ser un impedimento y me vi atravesando un pequeño llano sin árboles, completamente iluminado por la luna. Tanta era mi desesperación por huir que no fui consciente de que el peligro estaba justo delante de mí, a escasos quince metros de distancia. Me detuve jadeante, no tenía escapatoria.

Se encontraba erguido frente a mí. Una figura alta y lustrosa, una capa negra y elegante ondeando al viento y su rostro agachado, de tal manera que quedaba entre tinieblas por la sombra del alto cuello de la capa. Vestía una elegante camisa blanco perla y unos pantalones negros y largos a juego con la capa, cuyo interior era rojo.

Mi corazón bombeaba frenéticamente y mis ojos no podían apartar la vista hipnotizada de lo que seguramente seria el mismísimo diablo, como si una fuerte atracción me lo impidiera.

Lentamente, su rostro se fue elevando, y sus brillantes ojos se posaban sobre mí, iris color carmesí.

El color de la muerte.

Entonces sus sensuales y letales labios se abrieron en una sonrisa casi melodiosa, y unos afilados colmillos asomaron por ellos. Me estremecí. En esos instantes, el deseo era más corrosivo que el miedo mismo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi vista, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un gélido aliento en mi oreja, que desconecto cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera pasar por mi mente en esos momentos.

Un delicado y frio dedo se poso sobre mi clavícula y recorrió hasta el hombro, bajándome lentamente la manga del vestido para dejarlo descubierto y poder dejar un placentero beso sobre él. Luego subió lentamente con la yema y aparto los pocos mechones que se habían escapado del moño en la corrida, y beso el lóbulo de mi oreja.

--Deliciosa—susurro una voz sensual, exquisita, que sobresalto todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Era consciente de que eso no tenía que ser exactamente placentero viniendo de un asesino, pero no podía evitar derretirme.

Sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuello tortuosamente lentos, probando, deleitándose como si fuera el mejor de los manjares. Deje escapar un inevitable gemido cuando su lengua recorrió el punto que unía mi cuello y la clavícula. Tenía los ojos vidriosos por el inexplicable placer que esto me estaba producido.

--No te resistas…—su voz era baja pero muy intensa.

Sus manos agarraron mi cintura y pego su cuerpo al mío, sin dejar ningún espacio entre nosotros. Jadee por la cercanía y el estado en que su cuerpo se encontraba en reacción al mío.

Entonces sentí una punzada en mi cuello, dulce, rápida, placentera. Mi espalda se arqueo en respuesta a su acción, provocando que el gimiera sobre mi cuello y yo le siguiera.

Absorbía con fuerza, saboreando cada tomo con meticulosa lentitud de quien prueba el mejor vino.

Y a mí no me dolía. En absoluto. Lo que tendría que convertirse en la experiencia más dolorosa de mi vida, se había vuelto de lo más excitante, y con horror me di cuenta, de que no me importaba entregarle toda mi sangre con tal de satisfacerlo, aunque ello me costara la vida…

---

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorpore hasta sentarme en el césped sobresaltada. Ahí estaba la parte de mi memoria que no conseguía localizar. Innumerables historias y sueños al respecto que había olvidado con el tiempo, volvían a mil, al igual que los últimos momentos de mi vida transcurridos. Las piezas encajaban, el misterio resuelto. La sangre era el detonante.

Sentí cinco pares de ojos dorados fijos en mi persona. Cinco pares de ojos que en su anterior conversación se habían delatado así mismos.

Esa palabra escapo de mis labios antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de ello.

--Vampiros…

* * *

**Hola gente¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**¿Como estan? ¿Me quieren matar mucho mucho?**

**Me explico, llevo este ultimo mes acarreando demasiado estres con los trabajos y examenes, a parte de eso he tenido ua serie de problemas **

**que gracias a dios ya se solucionaron y, que alguien me ayude por favor, cada vez k intento escribir me frustro, porque cuando intento poner**

**una tilde me salen dos y ninguna encima de la letra que quiero, por lo que escribir se vuelve una odisea. ¿Alguien sabe como lo puedo **

**arreglar? Si me lo dicen les estare muyyyyy agradecida¡¡ siento si faltan algunas tildes, las que estan puestas es porque el office me las corrige,**

** pero aun asi faltan, perdon.**

**Ya disculpenme por la demora, pero ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones por carnavales y voy a intentar subir otra vez en recompensa, ya **

**llega lo interesante eh? (cejas, cejas)**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews que he recibido¡¡¡ y las animo a seguir comentandome, que eso es lo que a mi me da vida para escribir, **

**aunque sea poquito pero por lo menos para saber que les parecio, ¿si? **

**Espero que les guste este cap¡¡¡¡ corto pero me vino la inspiracion¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Contestando preguntas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13: Contestando preguntas**

_Sentí cinco pares de ojos dorados fijos en mi persona. Cinco pares de ojos que en su anterior conversación se habían delatado así mismos._

_Esa palabra escapo de mis labios antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de ello._

_--Vampiros…_

Por un instante nadie dijo nada, me observaban con una expresión indescifrable. Delante de mí se encontraban, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Ni rastro de Rosalie.

Entonces Carlisle hablo:

--¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

Me limite a asentir.

--¿Estas segura?

Repetí el gesto. Entonces extendió sus manos hacia mí con las palmas hacia arriba de un modo conciliador.

--Bella…

--¿Dónde está?

Me miro extrañado.

--¿Dónde está quien?

--Anthony.

--El no…

--¿Dónde está Anthony?—empecé a impacientarme.

--El… fue a dar un paseo.

--Bien.

Sentí como mis brazos doloridos se resistían a ayudar, pero conseguí levantarme y guardar el equilibrio con toda la determinación que pude. Me sentía un poco mal por tratar a Carlisle de un modo tan tajante pero necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya.

--¿Sabes hacia donde fue?

Alice señalo hacia unos pinos no muy lejos de mi posición.

--Gracias—y comencé a moverme hacia allí dando traspiés.

Carlisle hizo ademán de agárrame del brazo. Me aparte lo mas amablemente que pude.

--Quiero ir sola.

El me miro por unos instantes y después asintió.

--Lo encontraras a unos sesenta metros en esa dirección, no está lejos.

--Gracias—repetí y partí hacia allí sin saber que me esperaba al final del trayecto.

No vi a Jacob, Renesmee, ni a los niños. De algún modo habían conseguido despejar la zona para mí y Kevin, al que por cierto no había visto. En cuanto volviera (si es que lograba volver) me preocuparía por saber cómo se encuentra.

Aun estaba el astro sol iluminando los frondosos caminos que me conducían hacia él. Supuse que aun era media tarde, pero gruesas nubes se acercaban amenazando con tapar la luz y regalarnos un fresco manto de lluvia.

Mi corazón latía a ritmo irregular y mi respiración era agitada, bien por lo costoso que me estaba resultando el trayecto o por el miedo que en parte me invadía. Si estaba en lo cierto frente a lo que Anthony y su familia era, tenia escasas posibilidades de salir viva de allí. Por otra parte, algo me decía que el no sería capaz de hacerme daño aun recordando lo que había hecho ese mismo día en medio del bosque. Sin embargo, no dejaba de encontrar por ello un punto excitante en la manera en que sus labios se posaron sobre mi piel, y lo sensual de sus mechones cobrizo cayendo por su rostro semioculto tras la máscara.

--Genial Bella, solo te faltaba sentir morbo por esa situación. Realmente algo va mal con tu cabeza.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de el, era como si pudiera captar su fragancia en el aire. O quizás era mi imaginación que lo añoraba desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

De pronto lo vi. En medio de unos árboles sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, sus rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho y sus manos tapando su rostro. Parecía tan vulnerable…

Me acerque un poco mas sin hacer ruido, aunque sabía que el ya había notado mi presencia.

--¿Qué haces aquí?

No sonó acusador, sino más bien un todo de reproche de quien hace algo indebido o peligroso.

--Sabes para que vengo.

--No puedo ayudarte.

--Eres el único que puede.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes.

--Solo necesito que contestes a mis preguntas—dije lo mas tranquilizadoramente que pude.

--No puedo responder a ellas.

--¿Al menos serias capaz de contestar con monosílabos?

El no se movió.

--¿Eres humano?

No hubo respuesta.

--Contesta, ¿eres humano?

Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Eso me lleno de satisfacción, al menos era un comienzo.

Me acerque más a él, quedando de pie justo en frente.

-¿Qué eres?

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Entonces me agache frente a él, a pocos centímetros de su cara tapada.

--Bebes sangre. ¿Eso te convierte en un vampiro?

El dio un pequeño brinco ante esa mención, lo cual era algo así como un asentimiento. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho. Mis pupilas se dilataron de terror por unos instantes mientras trataba por todos los medios de aguardar la calma. Una cosa es creer en la teoría, pero al confirmarlo no pude evitar pensar en que probablemente acababa de condenarme. Así lo había dicho su familia, yo no debía saber el secreto y algo tenían que hacer al respecto. Aun así no dejaba de parecerme vulnerable en esa posición.

--¿Qué pasara conmigo ahora?—pregunte con voz temblorosa.

El se estremeció.

--Nada.

--¿Qué?

--No va a pasarte nada—sus hombros se hundieron, parecía cansado y afligido—no dejare que te pase nada, aun tenga que marcharme y llevármelos a todos conmigo.

Un ligero dolor se acoplo en mi pecho cuando hablo de marcharse. No quería que se fuera.

--¿Y si no quiero que te vayas?—pregunte acercando mi mano lentamente y acariciando su cabello de color bronce. El pareció agradecer el contacto, aunque se encogió un poco.

--Soy peligroso para ti. Deberías estar huyendo y no consolándome en vez de estar aterrada.

--Lo estoy.

El retrocedió alejándose de mí poco a poco, hasta dejar un metro de distancia. Yo volví a cruzar ese espacio.

--Pero eso no significa que el terror sea más fuerte que el deseo de querer estar contigo—dije volviendo a acariciar su pelo. Parecía desconsolado.

--Esto no está bien…

--Mírame—no me obedeció.

Intente tirar de sus manos, pero daba el mismo resultado que tirar del árbol más grueso del bosque.

--Colabora un poco hombre.

--¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para actuar de este modo? ¿Serrín? Va contra natura.

_¡Auch! Eso dolió. ¿Quieres hablar de cosas sobrenaturales?_

--¡Oye!

--Perdón—se apresuro a disculparse. Quién diría en esos momentos que él era el depredador.

--Anthony, habla conmigo—le rogué.

Volví a agarrar firmemente sus manos y tire de ellas. Esta vez se dejo, pero mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

--Abre los ojos.

--No.

--¿De qué tienes miedo?

Hubo un corto silencio.

--A que te des cuenta de tu error. A que salgas huyendo de mí como deberías.

Esa respuesta no la esperaba. De verdad que no.

--Abre los ojos Anthony—repetí. Trate de que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible. Al parecer funciono, porque lentamente sus parpados se fueron elevando hasta desvelar los penetrantes ojos rojos que ocultaban.

--Tus ojos…

--Mis ojos son la evidencia de mis actos—mascullo asqueado volviendo a taparse. Me precipite para detenerla antes de que lograra su cometido.

--…son hermosos—dije clavando mi mirada en la suya. Su expresión pareció suavizarse un poco.

Algo estaba ocurriendo allí donde nuestras manos se tocaban. Como una corriente eléctrica que traspasaba un cuerpo para introducirse en el otro. Me estremecí ante la placentera sensación.

--¿Mejor?--asintió.--Bien, porque tenemos un par de cosas de las que hablar—decía mientras me sentaba a su lado. El aun estaba algo reticente por el acercamiento.

--¿Qué deseas saber exactamente?—pregunto en voz baja, afligida.

--¡Oh! Muchas cosas.

--Desembucha.

--A ver… mmm… ¿Qué tal tus ojos?

--¿Mis ojos?

--Si, no es la primera vez que cambian de color. Me recuerda que aquella vez en el callejón, cuando me salvaste los tenias rojos. ¿Se te ponen así cuando ves sangre o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo conseguiste acabar con todos ellos?

--Eso son dos preguntas—protesto algo incomodo.

Fruncí el ceño. El suspiro.

--En realidad eso solo me pasa a mí. Cuando veo, huelo o…

--Bebes—trate de ayudarle un poco.

--Solo cuando es sangre humana. Es en esas ocasiones que me cambian de color.

--¿Sangre humana? ¿A qué te refieres con solo cuando es sangre humana?

--Me alimento de animales.

--¡Oh!—dije asombrada—entonces era cierto…--murmure para mí misma.

--¿Cierto? Algo me dice que sabes mas del tema de lo que intentas hacer entender—me miro intensamente.

--Bu-bueno… yo solo se las típicas historias del coco y los monstruos que vienen a secuestrarte si te portas mal…

Alzo una ceja bajo la máscara.

Suspire.

_Bella, eres horrorosa mintiendo._

--Cuando era pequeña, mi abuelo me dijo que tenía un amigo vampiro. Un amigo vampiro bueno que bebía sangre de animales. Por entonces pensé que era una simple historia para entretenerme y hasta hace unos minutos aun lo pensaba pero…

--¿Pero?

--Comencé a tener sueños. Sueños en los que la mayoría de las veces era perseguida y finalmente mordida. Estuve mucho tiempo asustada por ello. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Te cuentan una anécdota curiosa e inofensiva y acabas teniendo pesadillas. Con el tiempo fueron desapareciendo y finalmente las olvide, pero cuando me quede dormida hace un rato, lo reviví. Solo que por primera vez ese ser tenía rostro. Tu rostro aunque no consigo recordar cómo era sin la máscara—él se encogió-- pero hice la conexión.

--¿Me estás diciendo que has acabado sabiendo lo que soy por culpa de un sueño?

--Y sin él, como si verte bebiendo de mi no fuera suficiente prueba—el agacho la cabeza avergonzado—aunque he de reconocer que hasta que no soñé no recordé nada de lo que había pasado. Fue como un detonante. Es curioso, como si en mis sueños hubiera previsto lo que iba a pasar—él se estremeció.

--Eso no va a pasar. Antes muerto, ¿me oyes?—la agarro por los hombros—yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca.

Sus ojos me miraban suplicante, como si su propia determinación dependiera de que lo creyera. No sé qué fue lo que me impulso a llevar una mano a su rostro y murmurar:

--Te creo.

El se relajo y apoyo su rostro contra mi mano mientras me miraba de un modo indescifrable.

_¡Y qué mirada!_

--¿Como conseguiste sacarnos del agua a mí y a Kevin tan rápidamente?

--Fuerza y velocidad…

--Hasta ahí llegaba yo gracias—le entrecerré los ojos.

--No me has dejado terminar—me reprocho.

--Ups, perdón.

--Fuerza y velocidad superiores a las de cualquier humano.

--¿Cómo de superior?

El se giro hacia el árbol que estaba a su lado y lo agarro con ambas manos. En lo que tan solo pareció un pequeño tirón, despego las raíces del suelo y lo mantuvo tranquilamente como si no pesara nada.

--Así y más—dijo volviendo a colocarlo en su sitio.

Supe que mis ojos debían estar saliéndose de sus orbitas porque se echo a reír.

--¿Y qué tan veloz puedes ser?

En ese momento estaba ahí y al siguiente había desaparecido de mi vista. Sentí un frio aliento en el cuello.

--Así de rápido—susurro con voz ronca pegada a mi oído. Me entraron escalofríos.

--Es como en mi sueño—susurre.

Lo sentí envararse detrás de mí y apareció de nuevo sentado nuevamente en frente. Hice un puchero.

--Lo siento no era mi intención…--me disculpe.

--No importa.

Nos quedamos callados un rato, yo pensando en nuevas preguntas que hacerle y el esperando para contestarlas.

--¿Dijiste que tu abuelo conoció a un vampiro vegetariano?

_¿Vegetariano?_

--Si te refieres a que no bebe sangre de personas, entonces si--El asintió—me conto que era medico. Otra anomalía para su condición.

--Entonces fue Carlisle—se recostó contra el tronco del árbol que había arrancado antes.

--¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

--Solo él tiene el control necesario para ser médico—la mire incrédula—si, es médico.

Silbe.

--Es increíble.

--Si.

Jugué con una rama en las manos un rato antes de seguir con el interrogatorio.

--¿Co-como se convierte en…?

En frunció el ceño.

--¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

--¿Por curiosidad?

El me miro unos instantes y después agacho la cabeza nuevamente.

--Un mordisco.

--¿Solo uno?

Asintió.

Recordé entonces lo cerca que había estado de convertirme en uno de ellos. Mire la herida de mi brazo. Ya estaba cerrada pero tenía un ligero color morado alrededor, fruto de la succión de sus labios. El la vio y soltó una maldición.

--¿Quien te convirtió a ti?

--Carlisle.

--¿Por qué?

--Carlisle solo convierte a los que no tienen otra oportunidad. Solo cuando ya no te queda otra opción que la muerte.

Me sentí enormemente agradecida hacia Carlisle en ese instante.

--¿Qué te paso?

El no contesto.

--¿Anthony?

--No es algo que quiera contar. Al menos no ahora.

Eso me dolió, pero supuse que sus razones tendrían al no decírmelo.

--¿Entonces no sois todos hermanos?

--¡Por dios, no! Solo nos hacemos pasar por hermanos "adoptados" para poder vivir juntos.

--Ahh.

Con razón todos eran tan diferentes. Además, eso concordaba con el porqué Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban tan apegados.

--¿Cómo es que no hay millones de vampiros en el mundo?

--Por la… dificultad que supone resistirse a dejar seca a la persona de la que bebes. Es adictiva, es…--miro nuevamente mi brazo—casi imposible dejar de beber.

Supe que no se estaba refiriendo a cualquier sangre.

--Pero tú lo resististe.

Su cara se endureció.

--A duras penas.

--Pero lo hiciste.

--Tuviste que desmayarte para que me diera cuenta.

Su cara era una máscara de odio, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo asustado que estaba.

--Yo estoy bien.

--Pero podría no haber sido así. Y nada en el mundo podría haberme quitado la pena por lo que podría haber hecho o perdido.

Perderme. Le dolía perderme. Una inexplicable calidez se instalo en mi corazón, recordándome que parte de él le pertenecía y lo anhelaba cono al aire.

--Confió en ti—dije acariciando su rostro.

--No lo hagas. Es como confiar tu vida a un animal salvaje.

--No soy tan idiota para confiar mi vida a un animal salvaje.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

--Un animal salvaje no se hubiera detenido si yo me hubiera desmayado. Es más aprovecharía.

--No lo entiendes…

--¿El que no entiendo?

Volvió a sujetarme de los hombros.

--Tu sangre es la mayor de las tentaciones para mí—me zarandeo con delicadeza—cada minuto que estoy a tu lado es una completa lucha entre mente y cuerpo, una lucha entre lo que debo o no debo hacer, entre lo que quiero y no quiero hacer.

Me acerque a su rostro.

--¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?—susurre.

El pareció quedarse hipnotizado bajo mi mirada por un instante. Después aparto ligeramente la vista y agacho la cabeza. Yo aun sujeta por los hombros, lleve mis manos hasta su rostro y lo volví a elevar hacia mí, quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

Todo mi ser ansiaba que siguiera, que me dejara ir. Esa parte de mi corazón albergaba esperanzas de que terminara lo empezado aquella vez en su casa. La otra parte me decía que estaba cometiendo traición a Edward, y me dolía por ello. Mi cuerpo se debatía en ambas direcciones, incapaz de tomar una decisión que llevaba un tiempo desvelándome por las noches. Por una parte dolía. Por la otra estaba en las nubes. ¿Qué hacer cuando amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo y no puedes tenerlos a ambos contigo?

Luego recordé que en menos de dos semanas me casaría y no tendría oportunidad de volver a ver a Anthony. Ese impulso fue el que me empujo a deslizar mis labios sobre los suyos. A saborear la miel que en poco tiempo me estaría vedada y que echaría de menos como a los mil demonios. La fruta prohibida.

El por su parte, no respondió de inmediato, sino que comenzó a moverse gradualmente, convenciéndose de que no me haría daño. Decidiendo entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Tal como acababa de hacerlo mi subconsciente.

A cada momento que pasaba, el beso se tornaba más apasionado. El fuego corría por nuestros cuerpos y almas avivando el deseo y la lujuria. El no me quería. No podía hacerlo debido a lo que es. Yo era un ser insignificante, el era superior, y sin embargo me estaba besando. Tenía el consuelo de que al menos, le resultaba apetecible.

Pronto me encontré tendida en el espeso follaje, el encima de mí. Mi mente estaba completamente nublada por su olor, su delicioso olor. Sus manos acariciaban mi estomago por encima de la tela, al mismo tiempo en que el roce de nuestras bocas de hacia más excitante y pasional. Su lengua lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder entrar. No tuve reparos en concedérselo como en otras ocasiones.

_¡Que me aspen! Si me quiere soy toda suya._

La temperatura subió en zonas ocultas de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se arqueaba para buscar el contacto perfecto, pero nunca tenia suficiente. Tire del cuello de su camisa para aplastar aun mas mi boca contra la suya y después se fueron deslizando por el largo de su amplia y apetecible espalda. No era ya consciente de mis actos, solo del inmenso placer que ellos me producían, por lo que no tuve el suficiente uso de razón cuando deslice mi lengua por debajo de sus dientes con demasiada rapidez. Lo cual me hizo un ligero corte.

El gruño fuertemente cuando su lengua encontró la mía cortada. Su espalda se irguió y después se pego aun mas a mí, sus movimientos se volvieron casi frenéticos y se apodero por completo de mi boca a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y yo... bueno no me queje. Sus labios atraparon allí donde se produjo el corte y empezó a chupar con ansia, produciéndome un enrome placer, encontrándome extremadamente húmeda allí donde sus piernas rozaban. Dios, esto era el paraíso. Gemí fuertemente rogando porque nunca se detuviera, que continuara hasta que perdiera el sentido. Por desgracia pareció entender lo contrario.

De un momento para otro se había erguido frente a mí y retrocedía poco a poco, jadeando.

--¿Q-qué pasa?—pregunte sin aliento mientras me sentaba.

El negaba una y otra vez, como si quisiera despejar su mente. Sus ojos brillaban como dos rubís.

--Soy un monstruo—su voz se quebró y casi pude escuchar un sollozo—aléjate de mi, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me partía el alma verlo así.

--¿Tarde para qué?—pregunte con el corazón en la boca.

--Tarde para mí. Tarde no para tener la suficiente cordura para poder alejarme de ti. Ya me es extremadamente difícil ahora. No lo compliques más.

--Estas hablando…

--Estoy hablando de que te amo Bella Swan.

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Como estan???**

**Lo prometido es deuda, subi antes de una semana¡¡ wiiii¡¡¡¡¡ Me lo he currado eh? tengo el ordenador medio roto porque se me apaga**

** cada 10 minutos, es horrible¡¡ **

**Que bonito verdad?? ya estan las cosas comenzando a desvelarse¡¡ no creo que falte mucho mucho para que estalle la bomba¡¡**

**Como siempre me encanta leer sus teorias acerca de lo que va a pasar o de las similitudes entre los protagonistas, algunos aciertan en **

**parte pero ****fallan en algo jajaja otros fallan en todo. De todas maneras es muy entretenido¡¡¡¡ Gracias a las que comentaron el cap¡¡**

**Ahora si les pido consideracion eh? que de 20 personas que tienen esta historia en favoritos solo me envian review 7 jajajajaaja**

** (tecnicamente no llevo la cuenta)**

**Diganme que les parecio si? Las quiero¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	15. Cap itulo 14: Te amo, me amas

**Sorpresa sorpresa¡¡**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 14: Te amo, me amas, nos amamos.**

_--Soy un monstruo—su voz se quebró y casi pude escuchar un sollozo—aléjate de mí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Me partía el alma verlo así._

_--¿Tarde para qué?—pregunte con el corazón en la boca. _

_--Tarde para mí. Tarde no para tener la suficiente cordura para poder alejarme de ti. Ya me es extremadamente difícil ahora. No lo compliques más._

_--Estas hablando…_

_--Estoy hablando de que te amo Bella Swan. _

_Te amo Bella Swan…_ esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente, retorciéndose, mareándome, como si me costara analizar su significado. O eso o era demasiado para poder aceptarlo.

Ahí estaba enfrente de mí, incapaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos, como si se estuviera preparando para la peor de las reclamaciones. Tal como un niño de cinco años que acababa de romper el jarrón favorito de su madre. Tan hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo…

_Te amo Bella Swan… _¡Argh! La situación se me estaba escapando de las manos, el se me había declarado y yo no hacía más que mirarlo como un pasmarote sin poder mover los labios.

"¡Es ridículo!" –Pensé-"¡Díselo! ¡Dile que estás loca por el!"

Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ese te quiero llevaba la complicación de estar dividido en dos? ¿Cómo decirle te quiero cuando sabes que no le pertenece totalmente?

--Yo…yo…--no había manera de conseguir pronunciar nada más coherente que eso.

--No tienes que decir nada. Ahora ya lo sabes—decía afligido mirando al suelo—no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no pienso interferir en tu vida.

"_¿Tan horrible por mi parte seria desear que lo hicieras?" _¿Por qué? ¡Díselo! Se sincera con él. Totalmente sincera.

--Y-yo… yo no…

Bueno eso era un progreso al fin y al cabo. Era extraño como podía estar mi cuerpo tan rígido y mi mente tan lúcida. Nuca había tenido antes este tipo de batalla.

--Sera mejor que volvamos. Ha sido un día muy largo y agotador para todos, en especial para ti. En cuanto lleguemos me encargare de que el chofer regrese antes para llevaros de vuelta a casa. Necesitas descansar.

Comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, alejándose de mí y de lo que posiblemente seria mi única posibilidad de declararme.

--Yo t-te quiero—dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

A la distancia que estaba se paró de golpe en medio de los arboles que ya empezaban a tomar colores mas cálidos propios del crepúsculo. Me escucho, lo que no debió sorprenderme.

--Te quiero—dije más alto y firme.

Se giro lentamente, encarándome. En sus ojos había una chispa de alegría que no había visto nunca antes._" ¿Es posible volver a enamorarse de una persona sin haberla dejado de amar? Porque creo que lo he vuelto a hacer"._

Casi no lo vi acercarse a mí, pero no era porque hubiera ido a velocidad vampírica sino que no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos y sin darme cuenta los tenía a pocos centímetros.

--¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunto con voz contenida agarrándome por los hombros.

Asentí.

En menos de un segundo me encontré fuertemente encerrada en sus brazos. El tenía la nariz enterrada en un lado de mi cuello mientras que yo apoyaba la barbilla en su omoplato. Nos abrazamos durante mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la cercanía, de la deliciosa sensación de felicidad que nos embargaba. Y si que era feliz. Al menos mientras sus brazos me rodearon fui completamente feliz, sin pensar en nada más que en él. Que en nosotros. La misma sensación que sentía cuando…

Sin previo aviso comencé a llorar. Lloraba por lo que se me venía encima. Por lo que sentía y por lo que no dejaría de sentir. Porque quisiera a quien quisiera sufriría, como también haría sufrir a la persona desafortunada, en este caso, Anthony.

El se separo y me miro a los ojos con una expresión de pena.

--No pasa nada—acaricio mi mejilla con su mano fría.

--Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero…

--Lo sé. Lo sé…--dijo comprensivo—también lo quieres a él.

Él lo sabía. Él lo entendía. Y aun así estaba aquí conmigo, consolándome con ternura, queriéndome aun sin merecerlo. Era demasiado bueno para mí. Demasiado… como también lo era Edward. No los merecía y al mismo tiempo me dolía el no poder tenerlos a los dos para mí. Tan egoísta…

Llore aun con más fuerza.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que me calme. Mientras expulsaba todo de mi, Anthony no se aparto en ningún momento, sentado enfrente de mí, rodeándome con las piernas y los brazos, manteniendo me cabeza pegada a su pecho y acariciando me pelo a lo largo de mi espalda. Besando mi coronilla y susurrándome palabras hermosas. Qué momento tan delicioso.

Pronto se hizo de noche y los dos tuvimos que movernos para regresar con los demás. Me ayudo a levantarme y se puso justo delante de mí, dándome la espalda y agachándose ligeramente.

--¿Qué…?

--Súbete a mi espalda.

--¿Qué?

--Estas cansada y a tu paso tardaríamos un par de minutos en llegar. El tiempo es oro—sonrió burlón.

Hice un puchero pero hice lo que me pedía. No fue nada fácil por culpa del vestido y el hecho de que estaba muy nerviosa por tenerlo así de cerca. Mi mente perversa solo podía pensar en que lo estaba rodeando con las piernas… ¡Argh! ¡Ni que fuera un animal en celo!

Una vez subida se enderezo y me pidió que me agarrara fuertemente a su cuello. Entonces sentí que todo a mí alrededor se movía a velocidad de vértigo. Una sensación peor que la resaca más grande. Y tan rápido como comenzó termino. Mi cabeza aun no registraba que habíamos parado, seguía dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…

--¿Estas bien?—me pregunto preocupado.

--¿Eh? Ah… si, si…

Escuche su risa entre el mareo. Cuando recupere la cordura (al menos una parte de ella) le sermonee.

--Avísame la próxima vez que quieras realizar una carrera de alto riesgo. Prefiero ser un mero espectador.

El soltó una risotada arrogante tipo "no serviría de nada, corro más rápido de lo que tus lindos ojos humanos pueden captar". Y como adoraba esa risa.

Se le veía muy contento, no paraba de reír y eso repercutía también a mi estado de ánimo.

Mire a mí alrededor. Nos encontrábamos en el punto de partida, en el mismo sitio donde comimos, pero no vimos a nadie.

--Se habrán marchado ya—susurro él.

--¿Y ahora?

El me miro socarrón.

--Tengo que llevarte a casa lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué te parece un record de cinco minutos?

Me estremecí.

--Prefiero recuperarme antes de volver a saltar al abismo.

--Como quieras—me sonrió.

Si previo aviso me cogió de la mano y me guio hacia la orilla del rio, ahora plateado por el brillo de la luna sobre su superficie. El cielo se había ido despejando y ahora se podían vislumbran perfectamente las estrellas. Un espectáculo asombroso. Mire a Anthony, cuyos ojos parecían brillar más que los luceros del cielo. El no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento, lo que en otra circunstancia me habría resultado algo incomodo, pero no ahora.

--¿Qué tanto miras?—dije bajito, no queriendo romper el magnífico ambiente que había.

El se acerco y tomo mi cara dulcemente, acariciando allí donde ya apenas quedaba marca de la herida que me hicieron aquellos malnacidos en el callejón. Después tomo mi brazo y beso el corte ya cicatrizante del que había bebido esa misma tarde, para después dirigir sus labios hacia mi nariz, besándome en la punta y después pegando su frente contra la mía. Mi respiración ya era entrecortada y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

--Tan ingenua y cabezota, Tan patosa y tan sensible, cálida y hermosa. Dulce, tierna. Perfecta. Eres todo cuanto necesito para vivir esta agobiante existencia Isabella. Mi estrella en el interminable universo. La que me mantiene en el presente, la que me da una razón para existir más allá del deber. Mi luz, mi tesoro. Mi propio corazón. Te amo más allá del límite del querer—rodeo mi cintura y pego mi cuerpo al suyo con delicadeza—más de lo que podría llegar a amar nadie en el mundo.

Mis lágrimas rodaban felices por mis mejillas mientras mi corazón se hinchaba de placer y alegría desmesuradas. Era lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca. Lo más bonito que me habían dicho nunca.

--Mi pedacito de cielo…

Luego pego sus labios contra los míos. No había necesidad de precipitarse. Nada de interrupciones o pensamientos inoportunos. Nada que nos hiciera recordar nuestro futuro incierto y doloroso. En ese instante no había mundo a mí alrededor, ni aire, ni nada. Solo el. Solo sus manos sobre mi cintura y su delicioso aliento mezclándose con el mío. Fue en ese instante cuando lo decidí. Lo vi tan claro que no hubo lugar a dudas ni a lamentaciones. Quería que los dos dueños de mi corazón tuvieran algo de mí que fuera si no igual, lo más importante que pudieran recibir de mí. Lo más que yo podría darles. Mi futuro y parte de mi corazón le pertenecería a Edward y quería que Anthony obtuviera mi cuerpo y mi alma, mi primera vez. Quizás era una comparación mínima para él, pero era lo más que yo podría entregarle. Y eso es lo que quería. Y ninguna tradición de castidad me lo iba a impedir.

Me separe levemente sin abrir los ojos. Saboreando el momento.

--¿Confías en mi?—le pregunte mirándolo.

--Mas que a mi vida.

--Entonces tómame. Tómame, porque probablemente mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos sea lo más que yo podre darte de mí nunca. Lo que más deseo entregarte.

El me miro fijamente a los ojos, ligeramente atónito.

--Podría matarte Bella…

--No lo harás—dije acariciándole la mejilla—Se que tu nunca me harías daño. Y quiero que seas tú, quien me ame por primera vez.

--¿Estas segura?—dijo con miedo.

--Completamente—dije con total sinceridad.

Me acaricio los labios con un dedo.

--Dios me perdone por profanar a tan puro ángel. Mi ángel.

Y me beso nuevamente. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y presione mi boca aun mas contra la suya, definiendo el beso cada vez más apasionado y sensual. Mis manos fueron desabrochando todas y cada una de sus prendas, excepto la máscara. El dedico un poco más de tiempo para desabotonar el vestido. Cuando miro el corsé pude advertir un atisbo de lujuria en sus ojos. Una lujuria salvaje que a duras penas lograba reprimir. Con un placentero gruñido comenzó a besar mi cuello hacia mi hombro, y viceversa. Estaba en la gloria. Delicadamente deslizo cada lazo que amarraba el corsé por la espalda y pronto quede completamente expuesta delante de él.

Cuando mire su cuerpo desnudo no pude evitar ruborizarme. Era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo masculino sin ropas. Era hermoso. Tenía la piel cincelada tan hermosa como la mejor de las esculturas, fuerte y musculoso, aunque no de un modo exagerado. Y su… ¡Oh! Es enorme…Después me ruborice aun más cuando vi como me miraba. Me cubrí con los brazos por impulso.

--Tranquila—dijo apartándolos, contemplándome de nuevo. Baje la mirada.

--Bella—agarro mi barbilla con un dedo y me hizo mirarlo directamente—Eres hermosa. Magnifica. La divinidad personificada. Que nada ni nadie te haga pensar nunca lo contrario.

Y le creí. Y supe por sus ojos que tenía razón. Al menos para él.

Estampo sus labios contra los míos y me tumbo sobre la hierba. Su cuerpo gélido no era ningún impedimento. Yo ardía suficiente por los dos. Durante un rato estuvimos mirándonos sin hacer otra cosa que conocer el cuerpo del otro. Tentando, descubriendo nuevas reacciones, deleitándonos. Besando allí donde la piel era más sensible. Me susurraba una palabra de amor por cada beso que me proporcionaba, haciendo que mi corazón latiera aun más deprisa a cada momento que pasaba. Fue muy gentil conmigo, dándome espacio cuando lo necesitaba, acercándose más cuando se lo pedía. Siempre amándome, demostrándome que esto era tan importante para él como lo era para mí.

Entonces llego el momento culminante. El más importante, el que marcaria un antes y un después.

Ambos jadeábamos y tratábamos de acercarnos todo lo posible.

--No sé si seré capaz, Bella—dijo enterrando su rostro en mi pelo. La única parte de su cuerpo que mantenía cubierta. Me avergonzaba admitir que le daba un toque erótico a la situación pero de verdad deseaba poder sentirlo completamente, aunque para ello me tuviera que vendar los ojos.

--Se que puedes.

--Hasta ahora lo he resistido bien, pero no sé si tendré la voluntad para parar en caso necesario.

Le cogí la cara con las manos.

--¿Confías en mi?—volví a repetir por segunda vez esa noche. Asintió.

Acerque mis manos hasta el nudo de su máscara y comencé a desabrocharla. Cuando tuve ambas esquinas de la máscara en mis manos no me detuvo. Esa era su manera de decir que confiaba en mí. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer su rostro, de ver cómo era. Por un instante mi temblaron las manos y la curiosidad casi domino mis sentidos. Pero en esa situación, en ese momento, no quería conocer su rostro. Quizás en otro momento pero no ahora. Cerré mis ojos y doble la máscara para que no pudiera ver nada y me la amarre yo misma. Durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo quito y a la espera. Volví a agarrar su rostro, ahora libre en plena oscuridad.

--Yo también confío en ti. Y sé que no vas a hacerme daño—le bese tiernamente en los labios.

--Que así sea—dijo dulcemente contra mis labios, volviendo a presionarlos después.

Entonces lo sentí. Entrado lentamente en mi cuerpo, llenándome, tomándome como mujer por primera vez, rompiendo la barrera de mi virginidad. Dolió. Dolió de un modo placentero, porque sabía que era necesario y que tarde o temprano pasaría. Se quedo quieto esperando que me acostumbrara a la intromisión y unos minutos más tarde, cuando disminuyo, comenzó a moverse, a balancearse lentamente dentro de mí. El dolor remitió poco a poco y dio paso al placer. Yo también me comencé a mover y pronto nos vimos inducidos por una sensual y magnifica danza de cuerpos que celebraban la unión total y perfecta. No me arrepentía de esta decisión. Para nada.

Entrelazamos las manos cuando el baile se fue volviendo cada vez más desesperado conforme el nudo en medio del estomago aumentaba su tensión. Sabía que algo maravilloso estaba a punto de pasar.

Y no me equivoque. En un estallido de sensaciones, el nudo se aflojo y yo me sentí mucho más arriba del séptimo cielo, podría haber dejado de existir en ese mismo momento y no me habría importado, porque estaba con él. Si desaparecía, lo haría con él. Si estaba en el cielo, era porque me encontraba con él. Fue lo más intenso que había sentido en toda mi vida y no podía concebir algo que fuera mejor que esto.

Anthony se desplomo a mi lado agitado como yo.

--Ha sido…--empecé.

--No existen palabras para describirlo. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Una campanita sonó en mi cabeza.

--Tu nunca habías…

--No.

¡Dios! ¡Como le quería! Ambos acabábamos de compartir nuestra primera vez juntos.

Me abrace a él y le bese en el pecho.

--Te amo. Muchísimo.

--Y yo a ti—dijo acariciándome la espalda con sus dedos fríos.

En medio de la paz y la tranquilidad que me daban esos brazos, me quede dormida, cayendo en un sueño profundo y hermoso, que deseaba que no acabara nunca.

Pero todos los sueños tienen una pesadilla contraria.

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya estoy de vuelta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **

**si me tarde, pero me castigaron dos semanas injustamente¡¡ y ademas estoy a final de trimestre, la plaga de los examenes¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajajaja**

**Que les parecio?? ni yo misma pense que fuera a escribir el lemon en este cap, supongo que es en parte compensacion por la tardanza.**

** Espero que les haya gustado y que noles pareciera muy precipitado, ademas de que no es muy detallado ya que era algo amoroso mas que**

** nada. Y no se preocupen que Edward ya aparecera dentro de poco¡¡¡¡**

**EEE¡¡¡¡¡ LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡ QUE ALEGRIA MAS GRANDE¡¡¡¡ MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS CHICAS¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**comentenme que les parecio y con ello yo voy haceindo xD**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	16. Capitulo 15: Como rosas y espinas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 15: Como rosas y espinas**

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre mi rostro. Me sentía como en una nube después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Palmee con mi mano en busca de su cuerpo y entonces me di cuenta de que… ¿estaba en una cama?

Abrí los ojos y observe mi habitación. ¿Me habría llevado Anthony hasta aquí? Probablemente. Lo cierto es que no llevaba puesto nada de ropa. ¿Dónde estaría? Bueno teniendo en cuenta que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento decidí que era lo mejor, además, tenía el presentimiento de que no tardaría en volver a verlo.

Con una deliciosa sonrisa, me levante y me encasquete un vestido ligero y sin mangas, no tuve ningún reparo en prescindir del corsé esa vez. Esa mañana me sentía libre y hermosa y no deseaba que nada me hiciera sentir aprisionada.

Mientras cubría mi desnudez con las ropas no pude evitar recordar la noche anterior, cada caricia, casa beso… perfecto. Todo había sido perfecto. La otra parte de mi mente no pudo alejar los pensamientos macabros de _"para ser un vampiro con ganas de sangre… fue demasiado recatado". _Me reí de mi misma. No hubiera sido tan "recatado" probablemente yo no estaría aquí. Igual, no cambiaría nada de esa noche.

Una vez lista baje a desayunar. La comida estaba riquísima e incluso fui capaz de saludar a mis padres con una sonrisa en la cara. Juraría que les cree un trauma del susto. _"Nota mental: aunque son como son, debes sonreírles de vez en cuento… y cuando se acostumbres deja de hacerlo" _vaya vaya, que traviesa estamos hoy.

La mañana era hermosa y decidí ir a dar un paseo hasta llegar al gran columpio que había sido colocado en un descampado de por aquí cerca. Nunca conseguí que mis padres me pusieran uno en el jardín. Qué raro, ¿no?

Resulto ser un trayecto simple, corto. Más de lo que yo hubiera deseado. Ahí estaba el columpio, solo como siempre, esperándome. Siempre resulto útil cuando quería dejar de pensar en algo o por el contrario necesitaba reflexionar.

Me senté y agarre la pequeña bolsita que traía con algo de millo y lo lance al suelo en frente de mí. Los pequeños gorriones no tardaron en llegar y devorar lo que yo les tiraba. Que paz.

Luego me puse a pensar. Todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de mi vida, lo que había logrado y lo que no. Las personas que amaba y me habían amado y las que no. Los momentos importantes en mi vida podían contarse con los dedos de la mano, sin tener en cuenta con el hecho de que la mayor parte fueron gracias a mi abuelo. Jacob y mis dos grandes amores rellenaban los demás. Pero no estaba triste. Hay personas muchísimo peor que yo, lo podía ver por las calles en la ciudad e incluso los niños a los que Anthony tanto adoraba. Hay que considerarse afortunados de tener una vida digna y saber reconocer las cosas de valor, no dejándose llevar por la miseria…

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por unas manos frías que se colocaron en mis ojos.

--Ed…

--¿Me has echado de menos?—dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi oído. Después las manos desaparecieron y pude mirar su rostro.

--Anthony…--le sonreí.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado en el columpio, pasando una mano por mi cintura y acercándome. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y después me miro pícaramente.

--¿Esto es una invitación?—dijo palpando mi espalda ausente de corsé.

--¿Es así como quieres verlo?

--Eso ni se pregunta—dijo posando sus labios sobre los míos--¿te duele?

Yo lo mire y luego caí en la cuenta de a qué se refería. Me ruborice.

--N-no—luego mire la parte descubierta de su rostro y sus manos— ¡brillas!

--Es el efecto que nos causa la luz del sol.

--Es hermoso…--dije tocando su piel.

El se rio y me beso tiernamente la sien. Sin embargo pude notar algo extraño en esa risa. Un tono preocupado que era casi inaudible.

--¿Paso algo?—le pregunte.

Bajo la vista.

--Nada muy grave.

--Anthony…

--Viene alguien—dijo poniéndose de pie—te veo después ¿sí? estaré en tu habitación a medianoche—luego me beso y desapareció.

Los pasos lentos se fueron acercando poco a poco a mi posición. Yo aun estaba mirando allí donde Anthony había estado segundos antes.

--isabella…

Esa voz…

--¡Edward!—me levante y corrí hacia sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron amorosamente.

--¡Vaya, que efusividad!—dijo sonriéndome.

--Te he echado de menos—lo abrace con más fuerza.

--Y eso que no me has visto en dos días nada mas—me beso en la coronilla.

Yo me reí contenta y después lo mire. Seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre. Su cabello algo despeinado debido a la caminata y a la suave brisa de la mañana. Sus ropas correctamente colocadas y sin imperfecciones. Sus labios carnosos rogando por ser besados, su perfecta nariz y sus ojos dorados mirándome tan maravillosamente como siempre.

--¿Cómo ha estado mi princesa?

--Mejor que nunca—sonreí. Luego reflexione sobre lo que conllevaban esas palabras y me sentí tremendamente culpable, pero conseguí que él no se diera cuenta.

--Hueles delicioso hoy. Siempre lo haces pero hoy esta mas intensificado que nunca—beso mi cuello de forma pasional.

--Uhmm…

--Ya queda una semana y poco más. En breve al fin serás mía. Mi amor mi princesa, _mi tesoro…_

Esas palabras me derritieron y sus labios no me dejaron pensar con coherencia. Solo razone que esa no era la primera vez que me decían esas palabras.

--¿No estás contenta por ello?—me miro a los ojos.

--Claro que si, ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?

El me miro sorprendido y después se rio. Supuse que la utilización de ese lenguaje le hizo gracia.

--Tengo un regalo para ti.

--¿Enserio?

Asintió.

--Dime que no te has gastado mucho dinero—le suplique.

--Ni todas las riquezas del mundo serian suficientes para pagarte mi amor, pero no te preocupes, se cuanto odias que se gasten el dinero en ti—entonces sin saber de dónde la saco, una hermosa rosa roja apareció delante de mis ojos.

--De un gran rosal, esta era la que mas destacaba, por su grandeza, por su belleza y su color. De este gran mundo rodeado de personas, tú eres la que más destaca, la más importante para mí.

Tan hermosas palabras consiguieron arrancarme las lágrimas de los ojos. No lo merecía, no cuando no podía darle todo mi amor a él. Era injusto y sin embargo yo era una cobarde y me negaba a perderlo.

--Es realmente hermosa—dije admirando su belleza.

--No es en su mundo ni la mitad de hermosa de lo que lo eres tú en el mío.

--Gracias—dije abrazándolo y besando sus labios incansablemente.

--¡Auch!—gruñe al separarme.

--¿Qué pasa?

--Me he clavado una espina—dije examinando mi dedo. Tanta había sido la emoción que no había sido capaz de verlas.

--Déjame ver—dijo acercando mi dedo a su rostro. En un segundo agarro la espina y la saco de mi dedo. Ni siquiera la note. Sin embargo una pequeña gota de sangre recorrió mi dedo debido a la picadura. Me pregunte como lo había hecho tan rápido.

Sin dudarlo abarco mi dedo con su boca y lamio para limpiar. Esto era tan familiar y a la vez tan descabellado… no, imposible.

Cuando saco mi dedo de su boca (lastima, con tanto pensamiento no había sido capaz de disfrutar la sensación) apenas me miro a los ojos y me abrazo nuevamente.

Deberíamos ir volviendo ya, pronto habrá que almorzar. Vine a buscarte.

¿Tantas horas habían pasado?

Me rodeo los hombros con un brazo y comenzamos el camino de regreso a casa.

De reojo lo mire y serán imaginaciones mías pero podría jurar que sus ojos tenían un color dorado más oscuro, tirando a… rojo.

---

Sentada en mi cama, con un ligero camisón nada mas puesto, estaba mirando la rosa entre mis manos. Si que era hermosa, era rojo fuego, del color de la pasión, pero al mismo tiempo traicionero, en el sentido de que si no se tenía el suficiente cuidado te clavabas una espina. Esta rosa tenía una ligera simbología a la que quizás yo sola pudiera verle el sentido.

Dos amores, ambos hermosos, luchando por ganar completamente mi corazón. Dos amores que al mismo tiempo podrían llegar a ser peligrosos puesto que uno de ellos tenía la fuerza suficiente para acabar con el otro en un pestañeo, aunque una ligera sospecha me daba a intentar pensar que quizás no le fuera tan fácil. Dos amores (Mis amores) que colgaban pendientes de un hilo tan fino que hasta la mínima brisa podrían romper. Y esa brisa era yo.

Era una egoísta, no hacía más que pensar en cómo haría cuando tuviera que dejar marchar a uno de ellos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Edward llegaba a enterarse de esto? No era poco probable y en tal caso seriamos los tres y no dos los que sufriríamos. Cada vez tenía más claro que lo más viable es que al final me quedaría sin ninguno por no saber elegir. ¿Qué es elegir? Tomar una decisión, la decisión que sería mejor para mí. Pero, ¿Cuál es mejor para mí? Los dos son magníficos.

Esta relación estaba llevando sobre mentiras y engaños, sobre baldosas quebradizas que se podrían romper bajo mis pies en cualquier momento. Esta relación era tan hermosa como peligrosa, esta relación era…

Las cortinas de la ventana se mecieron cuando una figura negra ingreso en mi habitación.

Cuando se giro, unos hermosos ojos dorados me miraban angustiados.

--Kevin se muere.

… como rosas y espinas.

* * *

**Hola a todas¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Este capitulo es cortiiiiiito cortito cortito cortiiiiitoooooooo¡¡¡ ¿Que se puede esperar que escriba en una hora? xD Era esto o nada hasta**

** dentro de tres dias¡ de todas maneras compensare y renovare pronto, porque aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones de semana santa **

**(wiiiiiiiiii).**

**Ha sido cortito pero yo pienso que es algo determinante ¿no creen? ya no faltan muchos capitulos para que se resuelva el gran misterio de**

** nuestros chicos¡¡¡¡**

**Chicas comentenme¡¡ me encanta escuchar sus hiportesis con cada nuevo cap que saco¡¡¡ porfaaaaa¡¡¡**

**Espero que les guste¡¡¡**

**Nos vemos pronto¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**

**(Un review para la caridad please jajajaja)**


	17. Capitulo 16: Penurias

**Disclarimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 16: Penurias**

--Aguanta pequeño—oí como le decía Esme a Kevin con dulzura mientras Anthony y yo atravesábamos la puerta.

--¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa?—dije acercándome rápidamente a la cama donde estaba acostado y tapado.

Le toque la frente, estaba ardiendo.

--Ha estado en el agua más tiempo del necesario para él. Kevin nunca tuvo unas buenas defensas, se pone enfermo con facilidad. Cuando cayó al rio acabo pillando una fuerte neumonía.

Solloce. Mi pobre niño… por mi culpa estaba así y era probable no saliera de esta. Agarre su pequeña cabecita y lo abrace, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas de muchas.

De pronto comenzó a toser incansablemente y su pequeña carita se puso morada.

--Tenemos que hacer algo—dije mirando a Anthony.

El desvió la mirada.

Me levante, colocando a Kevin nuevamente en su sitio con cuidado.

--¿Dónde está Carlisle?

En su despacho, la segunda puerta a la izquierda—me señalo Esme.

Corrí hacia allí y ni siquiera toque a la puerta para entrar.

--¡Carlisle!

--Buenas noches Bella—parecía agotado.

--¡Hay que hacer algo Carlisle, debemos poder hacer algo!

El suspiro agotado.

--Lo siento mucho Bella. Kevin es aún muy joven y nunca fue del todo sano. Ha pillado una neumonía bastante grave e incluso habiendo cura, no creo que su cuerpo lo soportase. Solo podemos rezar por él.

--No…no…no…no… esto es culpa mía—dije tapándome la cara con las manos—yo propuse el juego, por mi culpa se alejo, ¡no es justo!

--La vida nunca ha sido justa Bella—dijo algo dolido—pero no te eches la culpa. El se fue de tu lado y se adentro en el bosque, tú no lo sabías.

--Pero después, cuando lo encontré… lo llame, lo sorprendí y el resbalo y cayó al agua—solloce—no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo y si Anthony no hubiera venido… ¡he condenado a ese niño a morir!

--Bella, Bella…--se acerco y me abrazo—no te culpes, de verdad, el destino nos juega malas pasadas, estas cosas solo sirven para hacer a uno más fuerte y más maduro. Ha sido un accidente.

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras me descargaba en su pecho.

--Hay algo que si puedes hacer—dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

Lo mire con la cara enrojecida.

--Ve con él, apóyalo y no lo dejes solo en estos momentos. El te adora Bella.

Después de unos segundos asentí alicaída. Me dolía el pecho, me dolía el corazón por ese niño que había llegado a querer con a un hermano pequeño o a un hijo en tan poco tiempo.

Volví a la habitación y me quede a su lado.

--¿Cómo estas cielo?—le susurre al oído. Sus fosas nasales comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en respuesta—Shh… estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo? no te voy a dejar solo. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Te hablare toda la noche si es necesario…

Y así pasaron las siguientes horas, velando por ese niño que tanto dolor estaba sufriendo en esos momentos por mi causa, porque dijeran lo que dijeran esto había sido culpa mía y estaba dispuesta a no dormir por el resto de la semana si con ello conseguía saldar una mínima parte de lo que había hecho.

Me negué a irme de allí, no quería apartarme de él ni siquiera de día. Mi determinación era tal que Alice tuvo que pedirle a m madre que me dejara quedarme unos días en su casa. Con ese poder de convicción que solo el duende tenia, no hubo problema en que me quedara algunos días con ellos con la escusa de "prepararme mentalmente para mi boda". No tenía tiempo para pensar en mi boda, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Los días fueron pasando. Mi estado de ánimo era el reflejo de la salud de Kevin. Los dos caían en picado.

Mi voz había estado escapando de mis labios por incontables horas. Tenía la garganta seca y sin embargo no me parecía ningún problema el seguir utilizándola con tal de evadir la mente de Kevin lejos del dolor de su cuerpo. Esos eran los momentos en los que él era capaz de sonreír aunque fuera levemente y para mí, no había mejor compensación.

Cinco días más tarde, cuando le estaba por narrar la primera vez que monte a caballo, el pequeño estiro lentamente su brazo y me agarro la mano débilmente. ¡Se había movido! ¡Después de tanto tiempo al fin daba alguna señal! Una pequeña alegría entre tanto pesimismo.

Kevin empezó a mover los labios con la clara intención de hablar.

--No te preocupes, no te fuerces pequeño, ya estas mejorando ¿verdad? ya habrá tiempo para que me digas lo malas que son mis historias—sonreí sintiendo como Anthony entraba por la puerta.

Kevin abrió ligeramente sus pequeños ojos y nos miro a los dos.

--M-m-ma…

--Shh… no te fuerces cielo.

--M-m-ma…ma… p-p-papa…--decía casi incoherentemente.

Esas dos palabras me dejaron fría. Mire a Anthony y el negó con la cabeza.

--Deben ser las alucinaciones a causa de la fiebre.

--M-mama… p-papa—esta vez le salió mejor—g-gracias…

Luego nos dedico una última sonrisa y sus parpados cayeron al mismo tiempo que su mano quedo flácida contra la mía.

No podía ser, no, no…

--Kevin---acaricie su pequeña carita—Kevin, despierta Kevin--- zarandee su mano mientras gruesas lagrimas acudían a mi rostro—Kevin por favor no me hagas esto, ¡Kevin despierta!

Sentí su pequeña y delicada manita fría contra la mía.

Se había ido.

La verdad aplastante me agarro con fuerza e hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de mí.

--¡NO!—grite en medio del llanto, agarrando su pequeño cuerpo y estrechándolo contra el mío como intentando darle todo el calor que necesitara para que sanara. Dios mío no te lo lleves, es tan pequeño, por favor…

Mientras, toda la familia fue llegando y colocándose detrás de nosotros, haciendo silencio en respeto hacia él.

Tan pequeño, tan inocente. Después de haber sufrido tanto…

--¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!—grite a todos y a nada.

Unos minutos más tarde Anthony me agarro y me saco de allí, llevándome hasta los escalones de la entrada, abrazándome con fuerza. Podía sentir los sollozos provenientes de su pecho. Entonces recordé que si para mí era doloroso que lo hubiera conocido en tan poco tiempo, a Anthony debía habérsele caído el mundo a los pies.

--¿Estas bien?—dije agarrando su rostro entre mis manos.

Su cuerpo estaba teniendo convulsiones, pero en sus ojos no había el mínimo rastro de lágrimas.

--Me… me gustaría poder llorar… me gustaría sacar fuera lo que siento, pero no puedo. No se nos permite llorar, no tenemos lagrimas con las que llorar—dijo sollozando.

Lo abrace con fuerza, ya lloraba yo bastante por los dos.

Los siguientes minutos los pasamos así, abrazados en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, consolándonos mutuamente. Nunca creí poder verlo tan destrozado, siempre pareció tan fuerte…

Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba. Lo que él sentía.

--No te culpes Anthony, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú nos salvaste…

--Pero si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes, esto no habría pasado—sollozo.

Mire al cielo despejado, multitud de estrella brillaban cuan maravillosos luceros en la lejanía. Kevin iba a tener un buen recibimiento a donde quiera que fuera.

--No fue tu culpa.

--Entonces tampoco tuya—me susurro.

Asentí. Aunque no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

--¿Sabes?—le dije—creo que Kevin no estaba teniendo alucinaciones en ese momento.

--¿Qué?

--Creo que verdaderamente nos consideraba sus padres, su familia. Creo que él nos considero sus figuras paternas, los padres cuidan a los hijos, nosotros hemos tratado de cuidarlo a él de la misma manera, al igual que a todos los demás.

--¿Crees que…?

--No lo creo, lo sé. Cada uno de esos niños te adora, eres un padre para ellos, les has sacado de la miseria para darles un futuro prospero. Kevin lo sabía y te quería por ello, al igual que a todos los demás.

--El también era muy importante para mí—volvió a sollozar.

--Lo sé. Lo sé—dije abrazándolo y volviendo a llorar.

--¿Y que me dices de ti? Llegas un día y entras en nuestras vidas como un torbellino cambiándolo todo—pude sentir una pequeña sonrisa en mi cuello—nos has cambiado la vida Bella. En poco tiempo has conseguido que esos niños te adoren como a una madre. Te quieres. Te quiero. No sabes lo que desearía poder decirles que serás su madre siempre—me apretó fuertemente.

--Yo lo seré mientras ellos quieran que lo sea. También los quiero. Te quiero. Pero por más que lo deseara mi corazón no está completo ni aquí ni en mi casa.

Asintió.

--¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando te cases Bella? ¿Deseas que no volvamos a vernos?

--No, eso nunca.

--¿Entonces qué Bella?

--No lo sé—llore angustiada-- ¿tienes idea del gran conflicto que tengo ahora mismo? No soy capaz de elegir. Por más que lo deseara se me rompe el corazón cada vez que lo pienso. Soy una egoísta…

--No cielo, eso solo demuestra el gran corazón que tienes. No hace que te quiera menos, al contrario.

--¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

--No lo sé. Pero recuerda Bella, que soy lo que soy y eso no va a cambiar nunca. El es humano y te conviene mucho más que yo. Podrá darte cosas que yo no podre y más. Conmigo nunca habría una marcha atrás.

--No quiero estar alejada de ti.

--Y no lo harás, yo siempre velare por ti, por tu bienestar, hasta el día en que tu corazón deje de latir.

--¿Qué harás entonces?

--Ya no puedo concebir un mundo en el que tú no existas.

--¡No seas estúpido! ¿Y qué pasa con todos esos niños a los que tienes que salvar del mundo?

--Mi familia se encargara. Qué sentido tiene vivir en un mundo de oscuridad como un muerto cuando puedo descansar en otro tipo de penumbras en el que no tendré que pasar el día a día lamentándome.

--¿Y si yo te pido entonces que vivas?—le dije agarrando su rostro.

--No pidas imposibles.

--Pero yo no necesito arrastrar otra muerte conmigo.

--El simple hecho de que tú dejes de existir es para mí la muerte. No puedes evitarlo.

Las lágrimas se hicieron más pronunciadas que antes y lo bese tiernamente en los labios. Llore por Kevin, llore por Anthony y por Edward, llore por el futuro incierto y doloroso que me estaba esperando a las puertas de una iglesia con un vestido blanco. Porque hiciera lo que hiciera, ese sería el momento que marcaria el antes y el después.

Sin embargo, antes aun tenía una última cosa que atender.

--¿P-uede un vampiro no brillar a la luz del sol?

--¿Qué?

--Ya sabes lo que he dicho.

--En términos generales no. Debe tener algún tipo de don para ocultarlo, pero eso no es nada usual. Que preguntas más extrañas me haces. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

--Por nada. Una simple corazonada…

…que debía comprobar pronto.

***

--¿Y quién es esa tal Alice?

--Es miembro de una importante familia de por aquí.

--¿Sabes el apellido?

--No, aun no pero estamos a punto.

--Bien, infórmame en cuento lo tengas.

El sirviente hizo una larga reverencia y salió por las puertas.

--Muy pronto sabré que estas ocultando pequeña zorra. Muy pronto todo cuanto conoces se volverá un infierno. Ni siquiera la persona que amas podrá salvarte.

Una cruel risa retumbo por las paredes de piedra de la sala…

* * *

**Hola a todas¡¡¡¡ Sorpresa sorpresa¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**¿Que les parece esta inesperada renovacion? Es que sus reviews mw han emocionado muchisimo en serio me han dejado bailando¡¡¡¡**

**Pues nada que ya creo k falta como un capitulo o dos para que se descubre la BOOOMMMMBAAAA de secreto. O quizas mas? podria tratar de alargarlo un poco si quieren inventandome cualquier bobada de ultima hora xD pero eso es como ustedes quieran.**

**Voy a hacer algo que no he hecho aun por falta de tiempo pero que realmente lo merecen, ahora contestare a todos sus reviews¡**

***: tan parecidos son? jajaja muchisimas gracias por tu revies¡¡ me animo mucho¡¡**

***Ross: Me encanta que mantengas la esperanza y recuerda que mi trabajo es hacerlas dudar y/o engañarlas. Pero no te preocupes ya sabras pronto que es lo que pasa. Gracias¡¡**

***tuky01: Segui pronto como vez ajaaja me ha emocionado muchisimo que dijeras que me lees desde el principio y se lo perezoso que esmandar reviews jajaja por eso te lo agradezco tanto de verdad y ten cuidado si decides saltar( si saltas o no) no te vayas a caer jajajaja, gracias de verdad.**

***Chiquita Cullen: Gracias¡¡ que pienses que mi fic es bueno me llena de orgullo sobre todo porque yo misma me dejo cosas atras normalmente, es lo que tienes escribir en tan largo plazo de tiempo que se me olvidan las cosas¡¡ muchas gracias¡¡**

***aaNiittaa: verdad?? como elegir?? muchas de las chicas piensan k bella es una suertuda y la odian por eso pero es que ni yo podria elegir¡¡ Me gusta tu teoria, no es la primera vez que la oigo pero es la menos comun jajajaja, gracias por leer¡¡¡**

***aome20: sabes que me pillaste? fuiste la que me recordo lo del brillo jajajajaja me dejaste O.O¡¡ pero bueno solo me he visto obligada a cambiar unas cosas. Por eso digo k escribir mucho tiempo entre un cap y otro es maaaloooo jajaja muchas gracias por recordarmelo ya esta edio arreglado¡¡**

***ALLY CULLEN: wow¡¡ gracias¡¡ eso es lo que busco, dejarlas con el suspenso constante¡¡¡ muchas ya estan encaminadas, otras no tanto pero eso era lo que buscaba la diversidad de teorias¡¡ muchas gracias por las felicitaciones¡¡ me llegan al alma¡¡**

***Kakki-Chan: te guiñaria un ojo si pudieras verlo pero porque te lo guiño? jajaja no lo puedo decir, pero pronto lo sabras jajaja gracias por el review¡¡**

***Uit G Kunllen: Uitttt¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ amiga miaaaaaa como siempre tus reviews son los mas largos jajaja tanto te impacto lo del dedito? y como es que el color de una rosa se puede reflejar en los ojos de alguien?? jajaja madre mia que imaginacion jajajajaja llora llora jajajaja, muchas gracias por el review¡¡**

***Deysi Maria: mmm pulpo k rico¡ etooo una novela?? es en serio para hacer una novela?? jajajaja wo¡ eso es atentar contra mi ego eh? la verdad que vaya subidon¡¡ por desgracia me parece que va a ser muy dificil lo de alargar la historia, intentare hcerla un poco mas duradera pero no te puedo prometer nada y en cuento a secuela.. si me das alguna idea me lo pensare pk la verdad que me has dejado K.O. jajaja de verdad que vaya animos que me has dado¡¡ gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

***maryroxy: Que te puedo decir, me has enviado reviews desde que empece con cumpliendo una promesa eterna, has visto mi progreso haciendo fics, creo que eres de las personas que mas tiempo tiene siguiendo mis historias, de verdad eso me emociona muchisimo¡¡¡ y no creo que fumases opio eh? es bastante normal¡ jajajaja muchas gracias en serio.**

**Y ya or ahora esta, nunca habia recibido tantos reviews en un solo dia¡¡¡ no saben lo feliz que me siento¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia de verdad¡¡¡ son mis chicas de oro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto pero no mañana por favor necesito dormir jajajajajaja.**

**Diganme que les parecio¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	18. Capitulo 17: Revelando

**Advertencia: ¡¡Comienza la desvelacion de la verdad chicas!! ¡¡preparense!! ¡¡alla vamos!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 17: Revelando**

Conseguimos realizar el funeral y el entierro de Kevin todo en un día. Por doloroso que se me hiciera ya no podía retrasar mi presencia en casa por más tiempo. Me casaba en tres días. Fue una ceremonia preciosa y emotiva, aunque corta. No quisimos dejar venir a los niños, no era algo que ellos necesitaban ver y todos se la pasaron llorando cuando vieron que se llevaban el cuerpo de uno de los suyos. Una imagen completamente desgarradora. Lo enterramos en el bosque, en aquella hermosa orilla donde lo había visto jugar por última vez. Prometí colocar una rosa cada vez que viniera a ver su tumba y jure que haría lo posible por venir todas las semanas.

Mi destino se acercaba, mi futuro era ya definitivo. Me iba a casar con Edward pero mi cuerpo era en esos momentos un cumulo de emociones que se escapaban a mi control. Estaba histérica. Por un lado la muerte de Kevin me tenía medio deprimida, amaba a ese pequeño y aun me sentía culpable. Dudaba que alguna vez dejara de hacerlo. Por otro lado, estaba feliz. Mi sueño de casarme con Edward estaba a punto de cumplirse y que no daría yo por verme completamente realizada a su lado. Y también sentía tristeza y angustia por Anthony. El no decía nada pero solo hacía falta verle para reconocer que al mínimo se desmoronaría.

Después del entierro me llevo de vuelta a mi casa a caballo. El paseo resulto incomodo por culpa del silencio pero nada que yo pudiera decir parecía apropiado. Me ayudo a bajarme del semental y me abrazo con dulzura, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello suelto.

--Te amo—susurro con voz rota.

Atraje su rostro hacia mí y lo bese apasionadamente. Todas las emociones estaban puestas en ese beso, sin excepciones. Tan solo estaría bien si pudiera quedarme así durante algo más de tiempo. Tal vez días, meses o toda una vida.

Cuando se me acabo el aliento me separe y acaricie sus labios con mis dedos. Después baje mi mano hasta su pecho, donde alguna vez debió latir un hermoso corazón.

--Siempre voy a estar aquí—susurre con lagrimas en los ojos—recuérdalo siempre y nunca estaremos separados.

Volvió a abrazarme.

--No sabes lo que me está costando dejarte ir con otro hombre—me apretó.

--No tienes alternativa.

--Eso está por ver.

--También lo quiero Anthony.

El suspiro con dolor y se separo. Acaricio mi mejilla cariñosamente y me regalo una última sonrisa torcida.

--Espero que seas muy feliz.

Las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas y caían al vacio mientras lo veía agarrar las riendas del caballo y marcharse lejos de mí. Cuando lo volviera a ver, ya nada sería igual.

Según entre en casa, las doncellas me agarraron y me llevaron a mi habitación para empezar a ponerme al corriente de todos los preparativos que se habían llevado a cabo y los que faltaban porque eran decisión mía. Me esperaban unos días bastante largos.

Durante dos jornadas me vi envuelta entre satén y flores, de aquí para allá, eligiendo lo que era necesario y lo que no. El vestido ya estaba listo para ser usado y el salón de celebración se encontraba totalmente decorado. Todo estaba perfecto y me había propuesto dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi boda. Pero las noches eran extremadamente largas y dolorosas. Sola en aquella cama sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar y pensar, acabando siempre en llanto. Creo que soy la primera mujer que no puede dejar de llorar de pena antes del mejor momento de su vida.

Así comenzó mi último día de soltera. Si las dos tardes anteriores había sido un suplicio, esta iba a ser diez veces peor.

--Señorita, las servilletas las prefiere rosas o lavandas.

--Lavandas.

--¿Y los manteles?

--A juego con las servilletas.

No dejaban de hacerme preguntas de este tipo y estaba empezando a perder los estribos. Nunca ataquen a una mujer estresada a punto de casarse y con conflictos emocionales.

--Buenos días cielo—vino mi madre alegremente.

Mi día acababa de volverse aun más negro.

--¿Preparada para el gran día?

Asentí.

--Pero mira que ojeras tienes—me agarro la cara—tienes que dormir, no puedes ir así a tu boda.

--Deben ser los nervios.

--Si claro, recuerdo cuando me case con tu padre, no pude comer nada en días. Pero la novia tiene que estar radiante, no te lo puedes permitir.

Suspire. Si tan solo supiera.

--Bella.

Su tono de voz me sorprendió. Era serio y sin ninguna ese tono de enterada que normalmente usaba.

La mire atentamente.

--¿Estas bien?

--Err.. si… si lo estoy.

--¿Estas segura?

Asentí.

Me miro durante unos segundos y después volvió a recuperar su faceta normal.

--De acuerdo. ¿Sabes? Alguien te está esperando fuera—me sonrió y luego siguió su camino por el pasillo.

Me encamine hacia la puerta mirando hacia los lados a ver quién me buscaba. Entonces unos brazos me rodearon la cintura por detrás y me abrazaron.

--Hola hermosa—me dijo un Edward contento, besándome la oreja.

Me voltee riendo.

--¡Hola!

--¿Lista para convertirte en mi esposa, señorita Swan?

--Claro que si—no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa lacónica.

--¿Estas segura amor?— dijo preocupado acariciándome el rostro.

--¡Claro que sí!

El sonrió.

--Vine a ayudarte a elegir el ramo para mañana.

--¿El ramo?

--Si. Quise dejar eso para nosotros.

Me cogió de la mano y me guio hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sobre una gran mesa se encontraba una serie de ramos de distintos colores y tamaños. Todos ellos hermosos.

--Por desgracia no puedo conseguir que hagan un ramo con todas ellas. Sería un poco extraño ir a una boda con un ramo de los colores del arcoíris ¿no?

Me reí contenta.

--Supongo que sí. Pero son muy lindos.

Estuvimos una hora riendo y tirándonos los componentes de los ramos el uno al otro. A ese paso no quedaría ninguno para llevar al día siguiente. Me había sentado muy bien pasar tiempo a su lado. Lo necesitaba y mucho.

Cuando me atrapo entre sus brazos para que dejara de tirarle cosas aun estábamos los dos riéndonos como posesos en medio del jardín. Estoy segura de que el escándalo se escucho en todos los rincones de la casa.

--¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo de vino?—me inquirió.

--De acuerdo.

Volvimos a la parte delantera de nuevo, donde las mesas para los invitados que no cupieran dentro estaban siendo colocadas.

--Es una bonita ocasión que celebrar así que me tome la molestia de agarrar una botella de la bodega.

Lleno dos pequeñas copas y me extendió una. Después la elevo hacia a mí para hacer un pequeño brindis.

--Por nosotros. Por nuestro futuro y porque me voy a casar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

--Chin chin—le sonreí y bebí un poco. El pego la copa a sus labios pero no llego a beber nada. Eso no era de buena educación después de haber realizado un brindis y mucho menos para alguien tan formal como Edward. Eso atrajo a mi mente otro asunto que debía aclarar.

--Vamos a casarnos pero, yo aun no se mucho sobre ti Edward. Háblame sobre tu pasado.

Fue casi imperceptible, pero note como se ponía tenso.

--Sabes todo lo importante de mí.

--No en realidad no.

--¿Y qué quieres saber? Nací aquí en Londres, estudie a través de profesores que venían a casa para enseñarme, mis padres murieron hace un par de años en un accidente y aquí estoy, esperando para poder casarme y hacer mi propia familia con una mujer maravillosa—me sonrió.

Yo se la devolví.

--Pero no sé, nunca me contaste con quien jugabas, que te gustaba hacer, tus malos hábitos…

--Por qué no son cosas importantes.

Me quede callada por unos instantes. ¿A qué venía tanto secretismo? ¿Qué era lo que no me quería decir? Se quito un instante la chaqueta de fina seda y la coloco encima de la mesa y después se alejo un poco para poder ajustarse mejor la camiseta. ¿Y si…?

Rápidamente moví mi brazo y tire el contenido de mi bebida con intención de que cayera encima de su ropa. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de dos segundos. Justo a unas milésimas de mojarla desapareció y la bebida ensucio el mantel de la mesa. A poco más de un metro de mi se encontraba Edward con el abrigo en el brazo mirando el desperdicio. Por muy rápido que fuera, eso no habría sido posible nunca… para un humano.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la verdad se abrió ante mis ojos. Después el volvió sus ojos a los míos y pareció entenderlo todo cuando comencé a alejarme paso a paso de él.

--No… no tu…no puede ser verdad…--pero si era cierto. Mis sospechas eran acertadas y todo esto solo había sido…

… una mentira.

--Isabella—dijo estirando su brazo hacia mí con la mirada suplicante.

--Tu… tu eres… pero ¿cómo es que no brillas? tu…

--Isabella…--se acerco e intento agárrame el brazo.

--¡No! ¡Suéltame!

--Pero…

--¡No te acerques a mí!—y salí corriendo de allí. Necesitaba huir. Necesitaba pensar.

Agarre uno de los caballos de los establos y corrí como el viento hacia el único lugar al que quería ir en esos momentos. El claro donde realizamos el picnic la última vez. Necesitaba escuchar el sonido del rio y dejar mi mente en blanco en esos momentos porque estaba segura de que pronto mi estallaría.

Cuando llegue ate el caballo al tronco de uno de los árboles y corrí hasta la orilla para refrescarme la cara. Calculaba que eran las tres de la tarde o así. Me senté y me envolví las piernas con los brazos aun siendo el vestido un impedimento.

--Porque a mí, porque a mi…--no hacía más que repetirme una y otra vez mientras las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro.

Estaba temblando incontrolablemente y mi corazón estaba sufriendo la peor de las crisis. Genial, estas enamorada de dos vampiros ni más ni menos. Es como si me hubiera tocado la lotería. Y lo peor era que en menos de veinticuatro horas me tenía que casar con uno de ellos cuando acababa de descubrirlo. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a llegar a tanto por más que lo amara? Con Anthony fue más fácil, tuve tiempo para asimilarlo, pero ¿Edward? esto había sido como un balde de agua fría para mí. Casarme con un vampiro. ¿Eso me convertía directamente en uno de ellos? Eso si consideraba que Edward tuviera pensado convertirme, o dejarme envejecer mientras el continuase siempre en la flor de la vida. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía conmigo? Hablar de familia y saber ahora que eso era completamente imposible.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia mí rápidamente. ¿Me había seguido?

--¿Bella?

Levante mi rostro y encontré la cara de Anthony a pocos centímetros de la mía, mirándome preocupado.

--No esperaba encontrarte aquí… ¿Qué te ha pasado?—dijo secando unas cuantas lagrimas de mi mejilla.

Yo no paraba de sollozar, me era muy difícil hablar.

--El… el…--sollozo—el es…

--¿Alguien te ha hecho algo malo?

--El… el… mi prometido… el…es…

--¿Qué es que Bella? ¿Qué te hizo ese malnacido?—dijo gruñendo.

--Un… un…

--Bella mírame a los ojos—dijo agarrando mi cara entre sus manos--¿Qué Bella?

--V-vampiro…

Se quedo estático por unos segundos.

--No, no puede ser… no teníamos consciencia de que hubiera otro por aquí cerca, no puede habérsenos escapado.

--Mi prometido es un vampiro…

--Cielo, ¿estás bien?

--Vampiro…

El me abrazo.

--Los dos hombres que amo son…

--Shh… tiene que haber una explicación. No te preocupes.

--Edward es un vampiro.

Sentí como todo su cuerpo se puso rígido de pronto al escuchar la mención de ese nombre. Se había puesto rígido.

Lo mire un momento, tenía la mirada perdida en la hierba bajo nosotros.

--¿…Anthony?

No reaccionaba.

--Anthony, ¿q-que pasa?—me alarme.

Lentamente fue devolviéndome la mirada. Su rostro era la viva expresión de la perplejidad y algo de… ¿miedo?

--¿C-como… como se llama?

--Edward… Edward Cullen.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando lo volví a mencionar. Estaba temblando.

--Es… es… es imposible…

--¿El qué? ¿Qué es imposible?

--No, no puede ser…

--¿Qué no puede ser Anthony?—dije poniéndome de rodillas y agarrando fuertemente su cara para que me mirase a los ojos--¿Qué pasa con él?

--No… no puede ser Edward Cullen…

--¿¡Por qué!?

El bajo la vista. Agarre su mentón y lo levante para que volviera a mirarme.

--¿Por qué no puede ser Edward Cullen?—estaba muy alterada.

--Porque…

Lo zarandee esperando una respuesta.

--Porque, Edward Cullen… soy yo.

* * *

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

**Ya saben quienes estaban equivocadas y quienes tienen posibilidades de haber acertado??**

**Minabells... uff no te digo nada aun pero tu ya me entiendes no? uff¡¡ caliente caliente¡¡**

**Y Uit tambien esta que arde jajaja no del todo pero casi jajajaaja**

**Tambien he visto como muchas chicas se han ido retractando de lo que estaban seguras que era desde un principio jajaja que conste que lo que va a pasar ahora era lo que iba a pasar si o si desde el principio, solo me he visto a hacer cambios de ultima hora pero añadiendo, no quitando aome20 jajaja te estoy muy agradecida por ello.**

**Que? me quieren matar mucho? no sean crueles ha sido muy rebuscado**

**y la cosa aqui no termina eh?**

**ahora viene lo mejor¡¡**

**el cap mas esperado viene ahora jajajaja**

**Ag¡¡ me dije que subiria el sabado o el domingo y qui me tienen he renovado tres dias seguidos¡¡ estoy como una cabra¡¡**

**Pero es que no me puedo resistir, nunca tuve tan buenos reviews como ahora de verdad, muchiiiisimas gracias a todas¡¡¡¡¡ el proximo cap estreno la pagina 100 del word¡¡¡ he escrito 100 paginas¡¡¡¡ wwwwooooooowwwwwwwww¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajaja **

**Ya saben no? se aceptan tomates y lechuga pero nada demasiado duro por favor¡¡**

**PD: de todos los reviews solo tres o cuatro me lloraron a Kevin O.O jajajajaja**

**Besitos, Las adoro¡¡**

**Sele.**


	19. Capitulo 18: Resuelto el misterio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota de la autora: Ya al fin desvelo el "grandiisimo" secreto que escondian estos personajes, hemos estado mucho tiempo esperando este momento al fin ¿verdad? ¡¡Tan solo decirles que ha sido un autentico placer leer sus teorias!! ahora espero que disfruten del cap y que perdonen los fallos que pueda tener.**

**Capitulo 18: Resuelto el misterio**

_--¿Por qué no puede ser Edward Cullen?—estaba muy alterada._

_--Porque…_

_Lo zarandee esperando una respuesta._

_--Porque, Edward Cullen… soy yo._

--¿Q-que? Anthony ¿que estas…?

--No puede ser coincidencia… es demasiado…--entonces alertado se puso de pie como un rayo y tiro de mi hacia arriba. Me agarro por los hombros y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

--Tienes que irte de aquí—me sacudió débilmente—tienes que huir.

--Pero ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

De repente sentí un profundo escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal, como si presintiera que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. La sensación iba en incremento con la suave brisa del día, todo parecía calmo y sin embargo no dejaba de tener ese regustillo a peligro que tan contadas veces había sentido en mi vida. Fue entonces cuando escuche unos lentos pasos ente la maleza, que se hacían cada vez más audibles.

--¿Qué…?

--Que pequeño es el mundo. Nunca imagine que fueras tu el que me estaba causando tantos problemas—dijo una voz en tono oscuro por entre los arboles--¿era tanto pedir que desaparecieras? Pero no, tenía que convertirse en vampiro. Eres más difícil de eliminar que una plaga.

Anthony se quedo de piedra y después gradualmente fue girando la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz.

--Tu—dijo en un susurro salvaje.

Vi sus pies primero y después fue apareciendo el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Quién…?

Mis manos corrieron a tapar el grito que estuvo por salir de mis labios. Juro que si Anthony no me tuviera agarrada me habría desmayado de la impresión.

--P-pero… ¿Por qué…?—tartamudee.

--Pobre tierna e inocente Isabella. ¿No sientes como de pronto todos tus sueños se hacen añicos?—rio cruelmente.

--Edward…

--El no es Edward—escupió Anthony.

--Un nombre estúpido ¿verdad? Además ya me canse de usarlo, te lo devuelvo.

Anthony gruño.

--No-no… no entiendo nada…

--¿Por qué no se lo muestras?—dijo Edward o quien quiera que fuese—ya no hay nada que ocultar.

Anthony quien no paraba de fruncir los labios en una mueca de desagrado, llevo sus manos hasta el lazo de su antifaz y comenzó a desatarlo. Cuando lo consiguió fue retirándolo poco a poco, dejándome ver su rostro por primera vez…

--No puede ser—dije con mis ojos a punto de salírseme de las orbitas—no… no es posible, sois…

Cejas rectas perfectas, nariz completamente recta, pestañas imposiblemente largas, pómulos altos y definidos, la perfección de…

--Idénticos, es la palabra que creo que buscas-dijo Edward con sorna—gemelos idénticos.

Era cierto, el parecido era inminente, nunca existieron dos gotas de agua más parecidas. Esto… todo junto… no iba a poder soportarlo, era demasiado para poder asimilar en tan poco tiempo….

--Nunca… ninguno de los dos me lo…

--Cuando dije que _"una vez me robaron la identidad" _no lo decía en broma Bella. Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos—dijo Anthony.

--Robar la identidad, robar la identidad… ¿Por qué tanto dramatismo? somos iguales, ¿no se supone que los hermanos se comparten todo?—se rio.

--Si no eres Edward… ¿Quién demonios eres?—pregunte empezando a enfadarme por todo este asunto. Me sentía dolida, traicionada. Los dos hombres que amaban me habían ocultado cosas ¿y ahora resultaba que uno era hasta delincuente?

--Ian Cullen, hermanito de Edward, a tu servicio—dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia burlona.

--Y tú—dije señalando a Anthony--¡¿Por qué me mentiste?!

--Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Te dije mi segundo nombre, no me lo invente—dijo el intentado controlarse mientras miraba con rabia a su hermano.

--Pero tampoco me dijiste la verdad—le acuse.

--¡No podía!—me miro enfadado-- Debía ocultarme—volvió a mirar a su hermano—de él.

--¿Ocultarte de mí?—dijo abriendo sus brazos—Con lo que yo te quiero hermanito.

--¡¿Hermanito?! ¡No era tan hermanito tuyo cuando intentaste matarme! ¡¿Verdad?!

--Un pequeño incendio de nada, ¿y ya me acusas de intento de asesinato?—sonrió bajando los brazos.

--Intento no. Fue provocado. ¡Asesinaste a nuestros padres en ese incendio!

Me envare.

--¿No era que habían muerto en un accidente de coche?

--Accidente de coche, incendio,… ambos están muertos igual, ¿Qué más da el modo?

Anth… Edward se agazapo preparado para atacar. Le sujete el hombro.

--Espera…

--Asesino—escupió el.

--Que bonito es el amor fraternal—dijo Ian con sarcasmo. El buscaba que Edward perdiera el control y lo atacara sin premeditación. No sé que me llevo a esa conclusión pero sabía que era cierta.

--Cálmate—le susurre—eso es lo que él quiere.

Después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire se enderezo a mi lado y trato de calmarse. Luego me gire hacia… Ian.

--¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que querías de mí? ¿Tan fácil fue para ti fingir de esa manera? Lograr que te creyera como si mi vida dependiera de ello. ¿Nunca te importe nada?—le hable dolida.

El me contesto sin apartar esa sonrisa cínica de sus labios.

--Llevo toda la vida fingiendo ser lo que no soy Isabella. Para mi es algo natural.

--¿Por qué?

--¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Yo nunca fui como ellos. No me gustaban las mismas cosas, no compartíamos nada y siempre teníamos discusiones por lo mismo. Anthony siempre fue el niño de los ojos de mama, hacia todo lo que ella quería sin excepciones y siempre existía el _"¿Por qué no puedes ser como él?"_ ¿Tienes idea de lo que es criarse escuchando eso? Mi rencor fue en aumento cuando empezaron a salir a fiestas y a lugares con él mientras que a mí nunca me avisaban. Me excluyeron por no ser como ellos, por no tener la cabeza llena de pájaros y al final los acabe odiando hasta el punto de desearlos muertos a todos—en este punto su máscara de indiferencia había cambiado por una de odio. Su verdadero rostro.

--Tu nunca estabas dispuesto a ir a ninguna parte con nosotros, al final terminamos por dejar de invitarte, ¿para qué intentarlo? Nuestros padres te querían y les dolía tu indiferencia. Nunca escuche que te compararan conmigo.

--Ese es el problema tú nunca te dabas cuenta de nada. Como gemelos deberías haber sido más cercano a mí, no debiste abandonarme de esa manera—rugió Ian.

--Imbécil—gruño Edward.

--Y entonces, un buen día me cruce con dos personajes muy hermosos que serian perfectamente la envidia de cualquier dios, y con unos ojos del color de la sangre. Vampiros. Los engañe. Estaban buscando donde poder quedarse de forma permanente en un lugar seguro para ellos pero que les pudiera proporcionar un pequeño tentempié de vez en cuando. Unas simples palabras me sirvieron para convencerlos de que yo les daría el dinero necesario para conseguirlo si me ayudaban. Así que lo planee todo con ellos.

--¿Planear qué?—pregunte.

--Mi libertad y la adquisición de una generosa cantidad de dinero que correspondía a la herencia. No fue fácil. Tuve que asegurarme de que pareciera un accidente y de que se encontraran todos dentro. No sentí ningún remordimiento por lo que hice.

Antho… Edward a mi lado estaba templando de ira mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano. Le sujete el brazo con fuerza.

--Tuve un pequeño fallo en mi plan, la mitad de la herencia estaba a nombre de mi queridísimo hermano y de alguna forma había desviado ese dinero a un orfanato (tan irritablemente noble por su parte) en caso de muerte por parte de mis padres, así que me vi obligado a hacer creer a la gente que el que había muerto en ese incendio había sido yo y no el. Tuve que mostrar que era él para poder acceder a ese dinero, y después tome la parte que me correspondía. Finalmente me quede como único y rico superviviente de la familia Cullen y con la identidad de Edward me resulto mucho mas fácil meterme en el mundo de los negocios. El siempre tuvo gran facilidad para relacionarse con la gente. Mate a la pareja de vampiros que me ayudo porque empezaron a ponerse pesados con lo de querer su parte del trato y luego me dispuse a vivir plenamente mi nueva vida—después de meditarlo unos segundos se dirigió hacia su gemelo--Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

Edward respiro hondo.

--Me sorprende que no lo sepas. Cuando vi las llamas corrí hacia la zona de los empleados. Esa parte de la casa parecía el mismísimo infierno entre las llamas, mis pulmones estaban llenos de humo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Tuve que correr para llegar a esa pequeña trampilla por la que nos escapábamos de pequeños cuando nuestros padres nos mandaban a estudiar…

--Eran buenos tiempos—dijo Ian riéndose.

--… Pero me costó caro. A duras penas conseguí salir y había sufrido innumerables quemaduras en el proceso, ya no podía respirar por inanición de gases. Fue entonces cuando Carlisle me encontró y decidió convertirme en lo que soy. Después me ayudaron a investigar lo sucedido. Descubrí ciertos documentos recientes firmados con mi nombre, todos tenían que ver con la transacción de la herencia. Nunca encontraron tu cuerpo por lo que no fue difícil llegar a la conclusión, aunque nunca estuve seguro del todo. Supongo que una parte de mi se negaba a pensar que hubieras sido capaz de tal atrocidad. Desde entonces he estado oculto entre las sombras, porque no sabía lo que harías si te enterabas de que estaba vivo. No iba a poner a la familia de Carlisle en peligro después de todo lo que hicieron por mí.

--Ese aquelarre… --dijo pasando completamente de lo último que había dicho su hermano--no he podido averiguar mucho sobre ellos, solo el nombre de sus componentes.

--Nos mantenemos fuera del alcance de cotillas como tú. Nuestra supervivencia depende de ello.

--Me encantara conocerlos—dijo Ian con una sonrisa cruel.

--No te acerques a ellos—rugió Edward.

--Intenta detenerme—lo reto.

Inmediatamente los dos se pusieron en guardia uno frente al otro.

Tenía que actuar rápido.

--¿Pero que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?—pregunte intentando despistarles, aunque más por curiosidad propia.

--Bueno, acababa de llegar y me pareciste un delicioso pastelito. No me iras a decir que no huele increíblemente bien—le dijo a Edward, este le contesto gruñendo—me sorprendes que hayas durado tanto sin haberte saciado de ella. El caso es, que después descubrí a que familia pertenecías y unirme a ti me aseguraba un puesto mejor y más seguro en la aristocracia, además de una financiación mayor de la que ya poseía.

Sus palabras se estaban clavando como cuchillos en mi corazón roto.

--¿Todo fue por dinero? ¿Nunca me quisiste? ¡¿Todo cuanto hemos pasado juntos no ha significado nada para ti?!

--Yo no podía haberlo expresado mejor—se rio.

Retrocedí tratando de alejarme todo lo posible de él.

--Como alguien puede llegar a ser tan frio…

--Mi corazón no late, ¿no lo sabías? y siempre estuvo encerrado en un tempano de hielo, por lo que no me es extraño no sentir nada.

--Me das lastima…

--Gracias—dijo alegremente.

--¿Cómo consigues no brillar al sol?—pregunto de pronto Edward para tratar de despejar mi mente del dolor.

--¡Oh! Sencillo, me supuse que tu ya lo habrías adivinado con esa gran inteligencia que te caracteriza—respondió Ian burlándose.

Edward hizo una mueca.

--Me supuse algún tipo de don, pero no conozco a nadie capaz de hacerlo.

--Todos somos diferentes. Y si tienes razón, poseo un don que me permite cambiar mi apariencia a mi antojo, desde el color del pelo—su cabello cambio a un color negro azulado y después a uno rojo mientras hablaba—los ojos, o incluso el color de mi piel—su cuerpo iba sufriendo una serie de cambios mientras lo decía—lo único que no puedo cambiar es mi estructura real, puedo cambiar de color pero no de forma, mi cara será la misma de cualquier forma. Eso me permite camuflar el brillo de mi piel cuando estoy expuesto al sol, aunque requiere bastante concentración.

--¿Por qué no te muestras entonces tal y como eres?—le sugirió su gemelo a mi lado.

Ian se encogió de hombros. Su tono de pelo se fue oscureciendo hasta alcanzar el mismo tono que el de Edward, un color que me resultaba absolutamente extraño viéndolo en el, pero sin embargo extremadamente familiar aun cuando acababa de descubrir la identidad de Anthony. Y sus ojos… adquirieron un matiz rojo brillante.

--No pensé que dijeras en serio lo de que Bella te pareciera un rico bocado, pero tú de verdad te alimentas de humanos…

--¿Por qué privarme de los placeres de la vida?—dijo Ian levantando sus brazos, como si quisiera abarcar todo a su alrededor--¿Nunca has probado la sangre humana?

Edward no contesto. Yo no conocía la respuesta más allá de cuando bebió de la herida en mi brazo.

--Es deliciosa, mucho mejor que la de animales.

--Pero matas a la gente.

--Instinto de supervivencia.

Edward se echo a reír a carcajadas.

--Es verdad no me acordaba. ¿Cómo te ibas a apiadar de tus victimas cuando fuiste capaz de matar a tu familia? Que imbécil puedo llegar a ser por pensar que aún queda algo de sentido del deber en ti—dijo aun sonriendo, aunque obviamente la sonrisa nunca alcanzo sus ojos. Era una risa amarga y nada feliz.

--Pues sí, es bastante estúpido. Ahora hablemos de cosas más importantes—dijo mirándome—cielo, aun después de esto, espero verte elegante y bonita mañana en el altar—dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, aunque no fuera sincera, pero a mí me seguía pareciendo hermosa—sigo teniendo la intención de convertirte en mi mujer.

--Por encima de mi cadáver—dijo Edward con un potente rugido.

--Eso se puede arreglar—dijo Ian frunciendo el ceño.

Me estaba costando en sobremanera ver las cosas con claridad. Ahora, viéndolos así, uno frente al otro preparados para lanzarse mutuamente a la yugular. Dos hermanos completamente iguales pero con interiores opuestos, enfrentados en una cruenta batalla impregnada en la sangre derramada de inocentes. El odio era el sentimiento que prevalecía en esos momentos y sin embargo sentía el dolor proveniente del corazón de Edward. Ian era un tempano de hielo y sin embargo aun no podía llegar a creerme que poseyera tanta frialdad. Era la batalla que se iba a librar en mi corazón. Ambas partes iban a atacarse mutuamente y perdiera quien perdiera, yo iba a sufrir una gran y dolorosa perdida, que iba a permanecer ahí toda una vida.

--No hagáis tonterías…

--Bella vete de aquí—me urgió Edward.

--¿Qué?

--Vete de aquí, esto es peligroso y la cosa se va a poner muy fea.

--Pero…

--No protestes Bella. Por una vez hazme caso. Vete de aquí, espérame…--me miro—pronto iré a buscarte—su expresión se suavizo mientras lo decía—te lo prometo.

--Mejor descansa bien—dijo Ian desde el otro lado—no quiero encontrarme a una novia ojerosa cuando comience la ceremonia—hizo una mueca.

--Vete—me gruño Edward salvajemente—Huye—me dijo angustiado y suplicante.

"_Huye" _¿Significaba eso que Ian vendría por mi? ¿Se estaba asegurando de que yo tuviera una oportunidad de salvarme si esto acababa mal para él? Lo mire fijamente y pude ver en él al enmascarado que me había robado el corazón en cuestión de días, aquel que me había arrancado suspiros de placer con cada beso, con cada caricia, quien me había hecho sentir mujer por primera vez. Mi Anthony. Mi amado oscuro y reservado. El que en esos momentos portaba mi última esperanza. No. El iría a buscarme. Me lo había prometido.

--Te esperare—dije con voz fuerte y segura—todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y vas a venir por mi—le señale amenazante—o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Pude ver como se le escapaba una sonrisa torcida en medio de la tensión.

--Seria extremadamente peligroso para mí no cumplir mi palabra ¿verdad?

Asentí.

--Entonces me asegurare de no faltar a mi palabra. Por mi propio bienesta—sonrio.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me di la vuelta para marcharme. Sin embargo choque con algo duro. Ian estaba justo delante de mí, obstaculizándome el paso.

--¿No te vas a despedir de mi, Isabella?—susurro irresistible acercándose a mi rostro.

Por muchas palabras que hubieran sido dichas por su boca. Por muchas veces que me repitiera lo cruel y despiadado que era y que no me quería para nada más que para un almuerzo… no me aleje cuando acerco sus labios a los míos. No podía. Aunque mi mente me gritaba que me alejara, que esto era peligroso, la parte de mi corazón que por desgracia aun le pertenecía me pedía a gritos que me acercara. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos levemente, algo lo aparto bruscamente. Ian salió disparado hacia la otra punta al ser empujado por Edward con una fuerza brutal.

Aprovecho ese momento para agarrarme por los hombros y llamarme la atención.

--¡¿No has oído lo que te dije?! ¡Vete ya!

--Yo…

Estampo sus labios contra los míos tiernamente, pero con una nota de desesperación y reclamo que me asustaba. Fue un beso breve, de apenas unos segundos de duración pero yo bebí de el tanto como pude, no queriendo pero siendo consciente de que probablemente podía ser el ultimo. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, mezclándose con nuestros labios, dando al beso un sabor salado y triste. No por ello lo disfrute menos.

Pronto me separo y me empujo hacia mi caballo aun amarrado en un tronco cercano. Me agarro por la cintura y me subí rápidamente. Tome las riendas y lo mire.

--Vuelve a mí—dije con urgencia.

--Siempre—me dijo dulcemente. Después palmeo al caballo y este empezó a correr lejos de allí, mientras yo alternaba la vista al frente y hacia atrás. No tarde en verlo desaparecer entre los árboles, llevándome conmigo una última y gloriosa visión de él…

* * *

**CHIN CHIN¡¡**

**Suenan campanas¡¡**

**Corto?**

**que tal esas teorias?? saben en que se equivocaron y en que acertaron?? aun estoy KO con lo de las teorias de bipolaridad jajajaja y fueron muchas¡¡**

**como lo vieron? decepcionante? esperaban algo mejor? de seguro que si, pero lo siento, creo que pusieron el fic por encima de lo que en realidad es (me disculpo por ello) fue rebuscado pero al final es lo mas sencillo del mundo verdad?? espero que ahora que saben la verdad no dejen de leer el fic hasta que lo termine¡¡ estoy extremadamente contenta con sus reviews de verdad¡¡ ha sido una pasada los tres ultimos capitulos¡¡¡ todos y cada uno son perfectos y realmente largos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ademas recibi mi primera amenaza de muerte ^^¡¡**

**espero que al menos les haya servido apra pasar el tiempo jajajaja¡¡**

**Quiero saber que opinan¡¡ por favor comentenme¡¡ es un cap muy importante¡¡¡ si no el que mas¡¡¡**

**Esperemos a ver que va a pasar ahora.**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	20. Capitulo 19: Discordia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 19: Discordia**

El crepúsculo teñía de tonos cálidos el cielo que se divisaba a través de las hojas del bosque.

Con la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, trataba por todos los medios de mantener el equilibrio sobre el caballo. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

No podía explicar con palabras ni una milésima parte de la confusión mental que me embargaba, nada de lo que pudiera pensar era coherente. ¿Cuando había sido tan difícil estar viva? ¿Cuando había surgido el caos dentro de mí?

Me centre en seguir mi camino y regresar a mi casa lo antes posible. Era consciente de que tenía que preparar un plan, un plan por si—y rogaba a Dios que no ocurriera—las cosas salían mal. En tal caso, vivir no sería una opción. Cuando la pregunta más importante consistía en si debía morir o vivir lo que me quedaba, por muy poco que fuera entre miseria y dolor, entre tortura y odio, la respuesta era más que evidente.

No quería, de verdad que no, pero no podía evitar ser irritablemente pesimista. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en medio de la desesperación cuando el amor de mi vida estaba jugándose la vida por salvarme de mi otro amor?

Curiosamente ambos hermanos habían llevado cada uno una máscara por su lado. Ambos se la habían quitado delante de mi hoy. Anthony me había mostrado su rostro e Ian su verdadera personalidad. Desde el fondo de mi corazón hubiera deseado que esto no pasara, que cada uno de ellos hubiera seguido manteniendo su identidad bajo llave. Era ser egoísta pero mi pecho se quebraba por momentos como una copa de cristal precipitándose al suelo, hacia su final. Quizás con el tiempo esos pedacitos se pudieran pegar, pero nunca conseguirían recuperarlos todos, algunos simplemente habrían desaparecido. Eso es lo que yo estaba sintiendo en esos momento. Sea quien fuere que ganara esta batalla, yo no volvería a ser la misma o simplemente dejaría de existir.

Porque aunque Ian tuviera un corazón tan negro y despiadado como para cometer la peor de las atrocidades, el había estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo y aun siendo una máscara lo que yo amaba, los sentimientos no podían desaparecer tan fácilmente y, por otra parte, albergaba la esperanza de que alguno de los momentos cariñosos que paso conmigo, los hubiera disfrutado de verdad. Si el perdía, yo viviría, tanto porque quería como porque él no me mataría. Pero mi alma se quebraría.

Más de la mitad de mi corazón estaba con Edward en esos momentos. El cautivo mi corazón desde un principio, haciéndose con el control poco a poco, convirtiéndose en dueño de mis mayores añoranzas. Con él me había sentido completa y realizada, a él me había entregado. Siempre fue tan dulce, tan tierno y a la misma vez poseía esa mirada y esa sonrisa picaras que me quitaban el aliento. Al quitarse la máscara es como si me hubieran hecho una contraposición de mis dos amados. Ambos en uno. Si tan solo eso fuera cierto…

Si Edward perdía en esta ocasión yo… estaría preparada para acabar con todo y reunirme con él a donde quiera que hubiese ido.

Ambos eran tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua y al mismo tiempo, totalmente diferentes. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? El desconcierto dio paso a verdadero terror. Si Ian fue capaz de intentar asesinar a su propio hermano, ¿Quién me decía que no podría atentar contra la gente cercana a mí?

No sabía qué hacer, la desesperación estaba comenzando a controlar mis actos.

Tarde poco tiempo en llegar a mi casa, pero aun así se me hizo eterno.

Cabalgue hasta las caballerizas y deje a mi caballo en atado donde siempre, corrí hacia la entrada principal, abrí las puertas y, sin haberlas cerrado me dirigí hacia las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a mi habitación. En cuanto me sentí lo suficientemente segura, rompí a llorar como un niño pequeño desconsolado. Apoye mi espalda contra la puerta y fue resbalando hasta que quede sentada sobre el suelo, entre un revoltijo de ropa, tierra y ramas de los arboles que había atropellado por el camino.

Mi respiración se volvió errática y mi pecho comenzó a subí y a bajar de modo violento. Reconocí enseguida la sensación porque ya la había vivido antes con la muerte de mi abuelo. Estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

En un vago intento por no caer en la completa oscuridad me golpee la cabeza contra la madera de la puerta. Vale quizás no era lo más inteligente porque fue bastante doloroso, pero al menos sentí mi mente un poco mas despejada. No podía permitírmelo en esos momentos, no cuando todo mi mundo estaba al pendiente de un hilo. Tenía que afrontarlo si o si. Creo que nadie nunca ha estado bajo tanta presión como yo entonces. Probablemente iba a necesitar ayuda de un loquero si la cosa acababa bien, pero por el momento tenía que ser fuerte. O eso decía enojada conmigo misma mientras mis lágrimas caían y caían sin cesar.

-Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve—gemí una y otra vez, rezando por él.

Más tarde, ya bien entrada la noche, cuando me encontré algo más tranquila (todo lo tranquila que se podía estar en esa situación) me levante y camine en la penumbra por la habitación, únicamente iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Mire a través de ella las oscuras siluetas de los arboles que se divisaban en el bosque, esperando encontrarme la silueta de alguno de los dos vampiros. Nada. ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

Avance por la habitación y deslice mi mano sobre la superficie pulida del tocador hasta encontrar aquello que buscaba. La hojilla del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, estaba decorada con unos intrincados diseños en plata y rojo. Parecía estar destinada al propósito para el que la quería utilizar. En las próximas horas, esa pequeña cuchilla no abandonaría mi mano. La soltaría tarde o temprano, pero lo que no podía saber era si después volverá a utilizarla algún día.

De repente escuche unos golpes en la puerta y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y yo llevaba la afilada hojilla resplandeciente hacia mi yugular…

**Hola a todas¡**

**no me maten y dejenme explicarme primero¡**

**diran, despues de tanto tiempo sin subir ¿nos pone esto tan pequeñito?**

**no no es una tomadura de pelo, es lo que me ha dado tiempo de escribir (sonrrojo).**

**Veran, despues de semana santa me pusieron 6 trabajos con exposicion para principios de mayo y estuve super atareada. En mayo a parte de hacer examenes me puse a escribir mi oneshot para el concurso Season Cullen Contest (de oneshots ambientados en epocas pasadas). Estoy muy contenta con el, creo que es de lo mejorcito que he escrito. Y subi hoy porque este domingo me voy de vuaje de fin de curso durante una semana y despues tengo mi Orla (me graduso de secundaria¡) la buena noticia es que ya voy a empezar mis vacaciones de verano y juro que os voy a compensar por esta tardanza de verdad. Aun seguiis ahi? o os cansasteis de esperar T.T?**

**Y ya aprovechando me gustaria alentarlas a que se leyeran mi Oneshot "mi dulce tortura" esta en mis historias y es el que presente. Me lo curre con todo el cariño del mundo y las adoraria si me dijesen que tal les parecio. Y si les gusto tambien les estaria eternamente agradecida si me votaran en el concurso, aqui les dejo el link (o lo voy a intentar, es la primera vez que pongo un link aqui y no se si se vera o no)**

**h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /u/2306976/Season_Cullen_Contest**

**Gracias por estar ahi siguiendome¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	21. Capítulo 20: Disculpas de una madre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Aviso: Sigo teniendo problemas con mi teclado (parece que cogi un virus) y por ello la mitad de las tildes no estan, sobre todo de los verbos que se pueden confundir entre tercera persona y primera (el corrector no las pone) asi que perdonenme si el texto sale medio trol porque no se entiende quien habla.**

**Capitulo 20: Disculpas de una madre. **

-¿Isabella?—escuche la voz de mi madre mientras una de sus manos asomaba por la puerta. Rápidamente aleje la cuchilla de mi cuello y la escondí detrás de mí.

-Si—respondí. Me sorprendió al escuchar lo ronca que tenia la voz.

Mi madre entro en la habitación seguida de mi padre.

-¿Cómo estás?—me pregunto mi padre.

-B-Bien… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mañana es el gran día— sonrió el.

-Ahh…- no pude evitarlo, mi voz se quebró y las lagrimas que hasta el momento creía que ya había desgastado volvieron a salir traicioneras.

-Oh, hija mía…- dijo una Renee sonriente acercándose a mí, aunque, conforme su proximidad era mayor su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose—Bella, ¿estás bien?

_Bella, me había llamado Bella._

Debía de presentar un aspecto horrible y desconcertante. No el de una mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios porque estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio, sino algo mucho peor y más profundo. Desgraciadamente mi madre se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?—murmuro seria, mi padre también se acerco.

No lo pude evitar, la desesperación, el miedo, mi consciencia, todo me ataco al mismo tiempo, provocando que mis rodillas flaquearan y cayera de rodillas frente a las dos personas que me habían dado la vida pero que casi no habían participado en ella.

Sentí como unos delicados brazos me rodeaban y por encima de este lo hacían otros más rudos. Abrí los ojos un momento para verificar que no estaba soñando. Mis padres me estaban abrazando con sinceridad, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria. El dolor de mi pecho pareció disminuir un poco y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de… de lo mucho que yo necesitaba aquello, de lo mucho que yo deseaba que mis padres me abrazaran cuando tenía miedo, la falta que me hacia el sentirme protegida por aquellos cuyo cariño, mas había anhelado.

-Ya esta, ya esta…-me susurro mi madre en un tono maternal que nunca le había escuchado mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Supe en ese momento… que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

-Yo… yo…—hipé-necesito deciros algo…

-Claro que si—susurro mi padre.

Ambos me ayudaron a levantarme y me sentaron al borde de la cama. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado abrazándome y mi padre agarro una silla y se posiciono en frente de mí.

-Lo que os voy a contar… os va a resultar extraño e imposible, pero necesito que me creáis, es… importante para mí.

Mis padres se miraron unos segundos y asintieron.

Entonces empecé a relatarles toda la historia…

Durante un largo rato lo único que se escucho en la estancia fue el sonido de mi voz detallando todo lo que había vivido en los últimos tiempos, desde mi encuentro con Anthony hasta los niños a los que iba a visitar cada noche. Como mis sentimientos fueron cambiando en tiempo record, como el pícaro enmascarado se había ganado mi corazón (omitiendo claramente que me había entregado a él), la lucha interna que se brindaba en mi mente cada vez que pensaba en la elección correcta. Les relate todos los acontecimientos hasta ese mismo día.

Ambos permanecieron correctamente en silencio, aunque pude observar como sus ojos se iban abriendo más y mas por momentos, como los puños de mi padre se cerraban hasta quedar blancos cuando le contaba las veces que había estado en peligro y la furia reflejada en su mirada cuando delate el nombre del culpable.

Una vez hube terminado, calle, esperando a que llegaran los reproches.

Mi madre miro a Charlie mientras este se debatía intentando contener su enfado.

-Temía que algo así pasaría—suspiro.

-¿Qué?—pregunte.

-Todo lo que te ha pasado… llevamos años intentando defenderte de ello, pero no ha servido de nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Piensas que tu abuelo murió de una simple enfermedad, Bella?—me miró mi padre.

-Yo no…

-El día que encontramos a tu abuelo muerto en el bosque, presentaba marcas de mordidas en sus manos y en su cuello. En el no quedaba ni una sola gota de sangre.

-No… no es posible…-dije llevando mis manos a mis labios intentando contener los sollozos. Mi abuelo, mi querido abuelo. No podía ni pensar en algo tan horrible. Mi pecho ardía solo con pensarlo.

-Se lo advertimos. A tu abuelo le encantaban las historias de vampiros, estaba obsesionado con ellos, nunca nos conto por que—dijo mi madre.

-Y un día encontró a uno. Se llamaba Carlisle y acababa de llegar a la ciudad con su familia.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Mi padre me aseguro que eran vampiros, que el propio Carlisle se lo había confesado, pero que eran inofensivos. Por lo que nos has contado el estaba en lo cierto, pero aun así mira como termino.

-Ni Carlisle ni ningún otro miembro de la familia son capaces de hacer nada así—dije alzando un poco la voz.

-Tranquila Bella, no estamos diciendo que fueran ellos—susurro mi madre—solo que el hecho de entablar relaciones con esas personas puede haber sido el desencadenamiento de su muerte. No sabemos quien fue.

-Cabía la posibilidad de que quien le hiciera eso a tu abuelo, viniera a por más. Y tú eras la persona más vulnerable y cercana a él.

-De todas maneras si ese hubiera sido el caso, no habríais podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Lo sabemos. Aun así, hemos tratado de justificar nuestro comportamiento hacia ti con esa excusa.

-Veras Bella, nuestra sociedad es tan solo una burda mentira, todas las sonrisas amables esconden sentimientos oscuros, las altas cunas están dominadas por la codicia y la avaricia. Nuestra clase está acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que se le antoja, aunque eso conlleve el arruinar la vida de otras personas. A tu padre y a mí nos hicieron la vida imposible para evitar que nos casáramos. Mi familia quería las tierras de tu abuelo y no estaban dispuestos a dejarme casarme con su hijo si antes no accedía a dejar las tierras a su nombre. Tu abuelo tuvo suficiente corazón para acceder, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ello. Renuncie a mi apellido y a todas mis posesiones para poder casarme con tu padre y mi familia renegó de mí. La gente puede hacer mucho daño Bella.

Por eso yo nunca había llegado a conocer a nadie de mi familia por parte de madre.

-Cuando tú naciste, fue la bendición más grande que tu padre y yo podríamos haber obtenido. Sentíamos que todos los sufrimientos habían valido la pena tan solo con mirar esa preciosa carita que tienes. Pero entonces paso aquello.

-Tus abuelos por parte de madre te mandaron a buscar. Querían quedarse contigo como pago por tu madre. Obviamente nos negamos en rotundo a ello y entonces mandaron a unos hombres a que te raptaran. Afortunadamente tu abuelo fue más rápido y consiguió parar a esos degenerados antes de que te sacaran de estas tierras. Sin embargo tú sufriste un pequeño shock. No parabas de llorar y tenías pesadillas todas las noches. Tu madre estaba desesperada al igual que yo. Entonces fue cuando lo decidimos. Por entonces tú no tendrías más de tres años. Quisimos criarte de manera que en un futuro no pudieran hacerte daño. Queríamos que obtuvieras la fortaleza para afrontar cualquier adversidad que se te pasara por delante.

-Pero para ello…-la voz de Renee se quebró mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo—para ello debimos alejarnos de ti evitar que tuvieras algún tipo de sentimiento, de enlace que en un futuro pudieran usar contra ti. Muchas veces estuve a punto de dar marcha atrás cada vez que nos pedias que te leyéramos un cuento o que te diéramos un simple beso de buenas noches. Tu abuelo no hacía más que recordarnos lo estúpido de nuestro comportamiento, el si te dio el cariño que te merecías y nunca podre agradecérselo lo suficiente. Pero tienes que entenderme Bella—mi madre se arrodillo frente a mi—tienes que entender que cada rechazo hacia ti por mi parte, era como clavarme mil flechas en el corazón, porque sabía que te estaba haciendo daño, pero por ese entonces no sabía que otra cosa podría hacer. No hubo noche que no te escuchara llorar y que no llorara contigo también. Con el tiempo ese comportamiento se convirtió en algo normal pero descubrimos que esa frialdad era solo hacia nosotros. Fuera de casa tú seguías siendo la niña dulce y cariñosa de siempre, pero nosotros ya no teníamos valor para dar marcha atrás. Lo siento hija mia, lo siento mucho. Pero solo te pido que intentes… que intentes comprenderme, no es necesario que me perdones, al fin y al cabo no me lo merezco, no he sido una verdadera madre para ti—me dijo mientras lloraba en la falda de mi vestido.

No sabía que decir, no me esperaba eso. Después de todo lo que les había contado, lo menos que esperaba era que me dijeran todo esto. No sabía como tomármelo. Una parte de mi estaba feliz, feliz porque al fin entendía que yo no era el problema, pero sobre todo de saber que en el fondo me querían y que siempre me habían querido. Esa duda siempre había estado instalada en mi corazón.

-Sin embargo—prosiguió mi padre—cuando tu abuelo murió, tu dejaste de sonreír. Siempre habíamos reído contigo, desde las sombras, pero desde ese momento te apagaste, obedecías a todas las estúpidas tareas que te encomendábamos sin rechistar, apenas hablabas y sin embargo desde entonces nuestra relación se volvió mucho más fría, más dolorosa e insoportable haciéndonos actuar de la manera más penosa.

-Ni siquiera tu amigo Jacob lograba sacarte las tan añoradas carcajadas a las que estábamos acostumbrados. Durante mucho tiempo fue así.

Asentí. Lo recordaba perfectamente. La pena y la tristeza fueron los dueños de mi vida por esa época.

-Y entonces llego Edward. O Ian. Da igual, el caso es que tan pronto se conocieron, tus mejillas volvieron a adquirir color, tus ojos volvieron a brillar tan hermosamente como en el pasado. No dudamos en hacer lo posible para que el pidiera tu mano, lo cual tampoco fue difícil, estaba más que predispuesto. Y no solo eso. Como te dije antes, aun pensábamos en cómo protegerte si en algún momento el asesino de tu abuelo se le ocurriera venir por mas y por ello hable con ese joven, haciéndole prometerme que en cuanto os hubieseis casado te llevaría tan lejos como pudiera, lejos del peligro, lejos de esta inmunda sociedad. Lejos de nosotros.

-Y sin embargo, cuando por fin creemos que puedes alcanzar la felicidad con alguien digno que pudiera protegerte de todo y de todos, que te pudiera dar el amor que necesitabas…

Agache la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

-Lo importante ahora Bella—dijo mi madre—es que hemos fracasado y tu ahora mismo estas en peligro. Ruego a Dios porque ese joven Anthony logre su cometido, pero si no es el caso…-hizo una pausa un momento al ver la mueca de dolor que había hecho—si ese no es el caso debes marcharte, Bella. Vete de aquí, lejos, donde no pueda encontrarte, donde no te pueda hacer daño.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque no pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en mis labios al ver que de verdad quería protegerme.

-Si ese fuera el caso… nada ni nadie en el mundo podrá impedirle llegar hasta mi y hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Huir no es una opción. Allá donde vaya el me encontrara.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer—dijo mi padre levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación, nervioso.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme—solo una cosa pero nunca se lo diría. La muerte era mi una salvación.

Sonreí irónicamente al pensar en esa afirmación de manera más intensa.

-Vámonos de aquí—sugirió mi madre levantándose haciendo caso omiso de lo que yo había dicho—ahora antes de que amanezca.

-No—susurre.

-Quizás hacia el norte. Podemos utilizar unos días la casa de mis tíos— sugirió mi padre.

-No—sentencie.

Ambos me miraron con preocupación.

-Esta es mi vida, lo que yo he hecho de ella soy total e irrevocablemente responsable de ella. Os pido que confiéis en mí. Si la persona que regresa por mi es Edward, seré feliz. Si quien viene por mi es Ian… os aseguro que no podrá hacerme nada.

_Nada que no haya hecho yo antes._

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Ahora?—me sentía mucho más tranquila, más serena. Sabía que mi futuro estaba sellado y que dependía única y exclusivamente de una persona. Más bien vampiro. No sentía miedo porque pasara lo que pasase sería feliz. Ya no me quedaban cabos sueltos aquí, así que si tenía que abandonarlo todo, al menos sabía que no dejaba nada por hacer detrás de mí. Una pequeña chispa de felicidad se encendió en mi pecho. Me levante y abrace a mis padres con cariño, con amor, como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca—Tenemos una boda que celebrar.

**Hola a todas¡**

**si me tarde de nuevo lo siento...**

**Ya saben lo que pasa en vacaciones, a una le entra morriña y eso... ejem, no es excusa verdad?**

**Buenoo ¿saben k este capitulo estaba planeado desde semana santa? pues si y en consecuencia se me olvido por completo (suspiro) no tengo remedio jeje..**

**Siguen por ahi? o se cansaron de esperarme Snif Snif esta vez subo pronto lo juro¡ porque ya empece a escribirlo jejeje... y va de Edward e Ian.**

**Gracias por sus saludos¡ lo pase genial en mi graduacion, fue muy emotivo¡ **

**Y bueno solo me falta avisarles de que pronto voy a empezar a subir un minific bastante... wahahaha (cejas, cejas) ya me entienden. Les avisare.**

**Espero que les guste el cap¡ el siguiente llegara pronto¡**

**Se que no lo merezco, pero me dejarian algun review? y perdonen si el cap tiene fallos pero es lo que tiene tardar tanto en renovar jajajaja**

**Acepto tomates, pero no brocoli, el brocoli mata y yo aun tengo mucho que aprender por delante¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	22. Capitulo 21: Pugna de gemelos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 21: Pugna de gemelos**

La soledad hizo acto de presencia en el corazón de Edward Cullen mientras observaba como su amada se alejaba a galope, amparada por la espesura del inmenso bosque. Le había prometido que volvería, se había prometido a si mismo que esta pesadilla acabaría, pero nunca sintió más quebradiza su promesa, como cuando poso su mirada en la de su hermano gemelo.

Cuanto veneno destilaban esos ojos borgoñas. Veneno que sin duda estaba destinado a él.

-Tisk. Qué pena. Se va a perder toda la acción. —dijo sonriendo cruelmente.

-No hagas esto—le pidió Edward en su último intento por disuadir la pelea que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Tienes miedo?—dijo Ian agazapándose.

Edward no iba a responder a sus provocaciones, pero lo cierto es que hacía días que no se alimentaba y su hermano, aparte de parecer que se había alimentado recientemente, lo hacía de humanos, por lo tanto se encontraba en considerable ventaja. Aun así no debía perder. No podía…

Ese momento de despiste fue suficiente para que Ian se echara sobre él, comenzando así la encarnizada lucha.

Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo y rodaron varios metros hacia atrás, para después erguirse y volver a colisionar. Podría ser una perfecta lucha humana, de no ser porque si un humano se hubiera acercado a ese sitio en ese instante, no podría apreciar más que el destrozo causado y el sonido de dos rocas chocando entre sí, aunque también podría haber lo confundido con el sonido de los truenos en plena tormenta.

Mientras que Ian empleaba su fuerza para golpear y lanzar a Edward tan lejos del lugar, como su lo hubieran catapultado, este respondía al golpe aferrándose a su cualidad más destacable: la velocidad. Utilizándola como punto de apoyo, combinaba su velocidad y su fuerza de manera que conseguía ponerse a la altura de su oponente. Ambos eran feroces y certeros como la fina hoja de una daga, pero ninguno cedía ante el otro y la lucha no se inclinaba por ninguno de los dos lados.

Edward pensaba desesperadamente en que, si no conseguía ganarle, al menos trataría de mantener el ritmo para seguir reteniéndolo todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Dio gracias por primera vez en su vida, de ser un vampiro incansable.

-Vamos hermanito, tu sabes hacerlo mejor—se rio Ian— ¿o es que en el fondo aun esperas que me redima?

Edward pensó en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que su hermano había hecho. Lo que le había hecho. Pensó en su amada Isabella, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y su increíble corazón. El sabía que no podía dejar a su hermano vivo, porque en tal caso Bella correría peligro. Llamas de furia e intenso odio flamearon en su pecho muerto al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo… era su hermano, y no deseaba matarlo.

-Ni aunque te lo pidiese lo harías ¿verdad?—dijo Edward esquivando una patada de su hermano.

Como única respuesta, soltó una risotada cruel y despiadada.

-No. Además tengo un pequeño y exquisito almuerzo esperándome en cuanto acabe contigo— sonrió con burla.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño—rugió Edward entre dientes destilando odio y furia.

- Siento curiosidad, ¿qué ves exactamente en ella para defenderla con tanto ahínco?—dijo Ian esquivando un puñetazo lanzado por su hermano.

-Me sorprende que me lo preguntes, llevas cerca de ella mucho más tiempo que yo.

-Bueno, puedo percibir que es cálida, bonita y con un aroma embriagante y arrollador que no le conviene en absoluto. Más dulce y concentrado que ninguno que haya olido nunca—se relamió.

-Bella es mucho más que eso, es amable, dulce y muy valiente. Su corazón vale mucho más que todo lo que tú has mencionado. Ella es única, y no consentiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima—gruño Edward mientras lanzaba a su hermano varios metros hacia atrás.

-Creo que llegas un poquito tarde hermanito, he hecho más, que ponerle un dedo encima—se carcajeo con malicia—sus labios son dos almohadillas increíblemente tiernas, ¿no crees?

Edward se lanzo sobre su hermano con la intención de empotrarlo contra el suelo, loco de celos, pero Ian lo previo y cambio las tornas, siendo Edward el que acabo encerrado debajo de sus brazos, fuertes como el acero.

-Tan suaves y tentadores—se lamio los labios—no sabes lo difícil que se me hizo no mordérselos cada vez que la besaba.

Edward rugió inmovilizado.

-Vamos, Eddy. No me dirás que no sentías deseos de clavar tus afilados dientes en esa piel tan endemoniadamente perfecta y enloquecedora, probar y degustar su exquisita sangre, beber hasta la última gota y ver como la vida escapa de sus luminosos y cálidos ojos.

Con un grito de rabia, Edward pateo el estomago de su hermano y lo empujo lejos de él, escapando así de su prisión. Sus ojos se habían tornado negros de odio y deseos de despedazarlo. Lo peor es que en el fondo su hermano acababa de tocar su vena sensible, porque aunque odiara admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, o al menos en una parte. Es cierto que deseaba a Bella, que sentía sed de su sangre—la cual ya había degustado—pero también la amaba y esa parte era más fuerte que el monstruo que deseaba matarla y eso solo hacía que la amara más, hasta límites que su hermano no llegaría a comprender ni después de una eternidad vivida.

Sin embargo, no se sentía orgulloso de ello y la cólera ciega lo incitaba a descuartizar a su hermano poquito a poco.

-Si—suspiro Ian— Isabella es especialmente tentadora. Mucho más de lo que lo fue su abuelo.

Una pequeña lucecita se encendió en la mente de Edward.

-Lo mataste tú.

Ian soltó una fuerte risotada.

-Si—dijo presuntuoso.

-Sabíamos que había sido alguien de nuestra especie. Carlisle hizo hasta lo imposible por encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su gran amigo y no lo consiguió.

-Se cubrir mis espaldas, "queridísimo" hermano mío— volvió a reírse— Fue desafortunado para él, nos encontramos y el supo enseguida lo que era. Me sorprendió de que supiera de nuestra existencia y aun así siguiera vivo, a pesar de que su sangre olía delicioso y hacia que mi garganta ardiera en llamas, pero remedie el problema tan rápido como surgió. Fue bastante gracioso ver como se le desorbitaban los ojos cuando le mordí. Supuse que no esperaba ese tipo de reacción, aunque me pareció extraño. Son muy pocos en nuestra especie los que se relacionan con humanos y no se los terminan merendando. Enseguida me di cuenta de que su sangre sabia diferente, fresca a pesar de la edad y con un increíble sabor, muchísimo mejor de lo que su olor presagiaba. Fue como beber de la fuente del placer, algo único. Pero desgraciadamente no era inagotable y enseguida me encontré sediento de más.

Lo primero que hice fue averiguar donde vivía y si tenía familia. No me fue difícil encontrar su residencia pero para mí desagrado, ni su hijo ni su nuera desprendían esa fragancia. Fue entonces cuando la percibí. Un aroma muchísimo mejor, más dulce, mas embriagador y excitante. Una pequeña niña de nueve años, tan frágil y delicada. Pero era tan solo eso, un capullo, una cría. Dicen que el mejor vino es aquel que se deja reposar y tiene más calidad con los años, así que me fui de allí a la espera del momento perfecto. Probablemente por eso os fue imposible dar conmigo, aunque sigo pensando que sois todos una panda de incompetentes—se burlo.

Edward escuchaba con aprensión cada una de sus palabras.

-Y bueno el resto ya lo sabes, preferí jugar y dejar lo mejor para el final. Tan solo era una jovencita, fácil de enamorar. Mi intención era casarme con ella y tener una interesante noche de bodas—hizo una mueca cruel—dicen que la sangre de las humanas sabe mejor cuando llegan a su máximo punto de excitación y… quien sabe, a lo mejor lo hubiera disfrutado—sonrió—después de todo sigo siendo un caballero.

Llegados a este punto, la paciencia de Edward había llegado a su límite. Grito de cólera y salto sobre su hermano dispuesto a matarlo.

En ese momento la lucha dejo de ser un simple juego de niños y comenzó la verdadera batalla, una pugna entre hermanos gemelos por conseguir su propio trofeo. Para uno la felicidad y el amor de una joven de ojos chocolate, para el otro, el placer de poseerla y tomar su vida sin reparo alguno en su valor.

La lucha había pasado de ser una simple pelea a convertirse en un combate a muerte entre dos fieras, entre dos de los mayores depredadores de la tierra.

Sus cuerpos chocaban, sus ropas se desgarraba y la concentración de ambos vampiros estaba fija en los puntos débiles de su contrincante.

Mientras la lucha se llevaba a cabo, el cielo se fue tiñendo de rojo y finalmente la oscuridad se trago de lleno todo lo que había a su alrededor. Siendo ellos criaturas de la noche, no tuvieron problema alguno en seguir luchando.

Aunque la mente de Edward estaba centrada en la lucha, todo su ser gritaba porque su Bella saliera ilesa de todo esto, que se hubiera marchado tan lejos que Ian no consiguiera encontrarla. Y, aunque sabía que ningún lugar seria lo suficientemente seguro, rogaba que al menos su familia la ayudara a ocultarse. Por momentos se golpeaba mentalmente por haber permitido que ella se inmiscuyera en sus vidas. Se culpaba de que su hermano fuera de ese modo y que hubiera cometido tantas atrocidades. Y también se culpaba de la muerte de su familia. Pero supo, en el momento en que su hermano lo inmovilizó e hizo ademan de enterrar los dientes en su cuello, que aun estaba a tiempo de remediar todo eso si lograba salvarle la vida a Bella. Porque si no lo conseguía, todo lo que había vivido se volvería un completo fracaso.

Sin pleno aviso clavo un codo en el estomago de su hermano, y se escapo a tiempo de salir ileso del ataque.

-Eres escurridizo—sonrió su hermano—casi tanto como ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—dijo Edward irascible.

-Aunque supongo que eso se debe a que tu estas cuidándola como un estúpido ángel de la guarda. Si no, no me explico cómo es que salió prácticamente ilesa aquella noche en el callejón, cuando mis perros tenían órdenes explicitas sobre que limites debían cruzar y cuáles no.

-¡Fuiste tú!—grito Edward iracundo.

Por un momento pudo ver como la máscara apacible de su hermano flaqueaba ante su mirada colérica. El recuerdo de ver a Bella tirada en el suelo, desmallada y golpeada, arraigo en su interior una fuerza y agresividad capaz de hacer temblar de horror al mismo bosque. La revelación no debía de haberlo alterado tanto, porque era de esperar, pero al recordárselo, Ian encendió la chispa de fuego que Edward necesitaba para ponerse con ventaja sobre su hermano.

Edward corrió hacia él a toda velocidad y comenzó a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro, con una velocidad que puso nervioso a su hermano gemelo. Entonces Edward le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago e Ian salió volando, llevándose consigo un centenar de arboles. Antes de conseguir poner los pies en el suelo nuevamente, recibió un impacto similar por detrás.

Edward no le daba descanso. Golpe tras golpe, descargaba toda su agresividad y sentía como iba enmendando sus errores.

Finalmente consiguió acorralar a Ian contra el suelo, un yermo muerto y sin vegetación debido a la devastación que provoco la impresionante lucha.

-Te doy una última oportunidad—dijo Edward levantando un puño, dispuesto a aplastarle el cráneo a su hermano.

-Vamos hermanito—jadeo Ian—da el golpe de gracia. Solo soy tu hermanito, nada importante, puedes acabar conmigo y así quitarte el problema de encima, ¿verdad? puedes deshacerte de mí y olvidarme, como siempre has hecho desde que éramos pequeños—sintió como esas últimas palabras eran dichas con dolor. El mismo dolor que hacia su pecho arder y poner resistencia a no soltar su brazo.

Aun así sabía que solo estaba engatusándolo para que no lo matara.

-No voy a caer más en tu juego Ian—susurro.

-¿Qué juego? Esto nunca ha sido un juego—escupió Ian furioso. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Sin embargo, cambio su expresión tan pronto como apareció, incluso sonrió un poco, una sonrisa verdadera y sin sentimientos siniestros detrás—Te propongo algo. Un "juego". ¿Recuerdas que era a lo que más nos gustaba jugar de pequeños? ¿Recuerdas que paso la última vez?

Edward no cambio su posición, aunque algo dentro de el tembló ante los recuerdos.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Preparado?—dijo un eufórico Ian de 13 años._

_-¿Estas seguro de que padre no nos descubrirá?—dijo Edward inseguro._

_-¡Que si! Acaba de marcharse al mercado con madre._

_Edward suspiro._

_-Esta bien, ¡pero con cuidado!_

_Ian le saco la lengua._

_Ambos hermanos juntaron sus espadas haciendo una cruz con ellas._

_-A la de tres—dijo Ian riéndose de anticipación—Uno._

_-Dos—rio Edward._

_-¡Tres!_

_Ambos hermanos hicieron fuerza sobre sus espadas para avasallar al otro y después se rechazaron dando un salto hacia atrás para volver a colisionar._

_Las espadas se cruzaban una y otra vez con destreza y velocidad, poco común en jóvenes de esa edad. Era un juego estúpido y muy peligroso, pero lo cierto era que ambos hermanos lo pasaban genial, se sentían uno cuando manejaban las espadas, mas unidos de lo que lo estaban nunca. Ambos reían, gritaban, corrían y volvían a luchar sin descanso. Su juego favorito, su juego prohibido._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer hermanito pequeño?—grito Ian._

_-¡Que va! ¡Solo estoy calentando!—respondió un feliz Edward. Su hermano y el no se llevaban del todo bien y pocas veces como aquella podía sentirse feliz completamente. Si para ello tenía que arriesgar su vida, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una y mil veces. _

_Durante las siguientes dos horas continuaron jugando y riendo sin tener consciencia del tiempo ni de nada más. Fue entonces cuando Edward tropezó y cayó al piso. Momento que Ian aprovecho para inmovilizarlo contra el césped._

_-¡Gane!—sonrió orgulloso._

_-¡Eso no vale!_

_-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale—dijo solemne._

_-A bueno—dijo Edward travieso librando una mano y haciéndole cosquillas allí donde podía, provocando que Ian aflojara su agarre y aprovechando el momento para cambiar las tornas._

_-¡Ahora gane yo!—sonrió victorioso Edward._

_-¡Ni en tus sueños!—rio Ian volviendo a volcar._

_Siguieron rodando un bueno rato hasta que de un momento a otro Ian cogió la espada y la coloco cerca del pecho de Edward mientras este estaba tumbado debajo de el._

_-¿Ahora quien ha ganado?_

_-¡Tramposo!—mascullo Edward._

_Ian rio, pero su risa fue acallada por un fuerte jadeo proveniente de la casa. Cuando ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a su padre acercándose a trompicones. Entonces ambos hermanos se miraron y cayeron en la cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. El rostro de Ian se quedo blanco como la cal. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación._

_Su padre agarro a Ian por el pescuezo y estrello un puño contra su mejilla, con tanta fuerza que lo tiro al piso. Edward vio como su padre se abalanzaba sobre su hermano y sin embargo, el terror que sentía en esos momentos le impidieron hacer nada para ayudarlo. El había aceptado el juego, el merecía ser golpeado también, pero sabía que incluso si su voz y su cuerpo salieran en defensa de su hermano, no serviría de nada, ya que la mente de su padre se centraría en la imagen que vio al llegar. La de su cuerpo siendo acorralado por una espada empuñada por su hermano._

_De ese modo se trago sus lágrimas y tapo sus ojos ante la carnicería que su padre estaba cometiendo. Pero los oídos no se pueden cerrar nunca del todo…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Nunca más volvieron a jugar a eso. Nunca más volvieron a jugar a nada. Después de ese incidente, cualquier esperanza de llevarse bien con su hermano se fue al traste. Cada vez que lo miraba a la cara o intentaba hablarle, recibía una respuesta cruel y despiadada de su parte, cosa que, si su padre estaba cerca, no mejoraba las cosas. Con el tiempo aprendió a tranquilizarse y termino por ignorarlo completamente, aunque eso no impidió que mi padre se cebara con el cada vez que se enfadaba por algo. Lo había tomado por conejillo de indias. Y el siempre cayo. Edward sabía perfectamente que era culpa suya, por cobarde e inútil, y en el fondo comprendía que su hermano tomara la justicia por su mano. Justicia que Edward nunca le ayudo a conseguir, y que por ello había acabado haciéndolo de la peor manera. Se odiaba por ello y siempre lo haría.

-¿Qué me dices?—susurro Ian—como en los viejos tiempos. Y ya no habrá ningún padre que te saque las castañas del fuego—sonrió burlón.

Edward estaba sorprendido de que pudiera bromear con algo que fue tan doloroso para sí mismo.

Su sentido común y su mente le ordenaban acabar con aquello de una vez. No podía permitirse más fallos y no debía arriesgarse. Pero su corazón le dominaba "_basta ya de ser un cobarde y de tomar el camino fácil"_ se decía una y otra vez. Fue entonces cuando desde su interior pidió perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y pidió perdón a Bella por poner su vida en peligro de ese modo. Pero necesitaba purgar su alma de alguna manera, y si, debía acabar con su hermano, al menos pensaba hacerlo de la mejor manera posible para ambos.

Contra todo pronóstico se levanto y le tendió una mano a su gemelo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ese toque le quemo de un modo placentero, cálido a pesar de las bajas temperaturas de sus cuerpos. Le reconforto pensar en que al menos tenía ocasión de hacer aquello por última vez. Se quedaron mirando unos minutos con las manos unidas, sabiendo que la cosa se terminaba ahí para ambos.

En cuanto se soltaron, Ian salió corriendo hacia al bosque. Cualquiera podía pensar que estaba huyendo, pero Edward sabía que ambos habían firmado su condena esa noche.

Tan pronto como acabo ese pensamiento, Ian reapareció por los lindes de los arboles destrozados con dos magnificas espadas impolutas en sus manos.

-¿De dónde las has sacado tan rápido?

Ian no contesto la pregunta, pero sonrió con suficiencia al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una, y Edward supo que las había traído consigo, a lo cual este respondió con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Preparado?—pregunto Edward.

-Prepárate para morder el polvo otra vez hermanito—dijo Ian en tono burlón.

-Ya no soy tan propenso a caerme, ¿no lo sabías? ya no vas a tener tu golpe de suerte.

Dicho esto ambas espadas se encontraron con gran destreza y pulcritud.

-¿He olvidado mencionar que están reforzadas? Con la maña suficiente, puedo arrancarte un brazo con ella sin problema alguno.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

-Que gane el mejor—dijo Ian contra todo pronóstico.

Feliz, Edward volvió a arremeter contra él.

-Lo siento mucho—susurro por lo bajo. Ian no lo escucho y respondió a su ataque con la misma fiereza.

Durante horas de lucha, ambos hermanos se reconciliaron allí donde las palabras no podían llegar. Mandoble tras mandoble, una lucha a muerte que se estaba llevando a cabo entre dos hermanos que una vez compartieron una misma matriz, que se criaron juntos y, que a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que vivir, se querían.

Llegados a este punto, cualquiera pensaría, que lo mejor sería dejarlo y empezar de cero, darse una segunda oportunidad. Pero era algo más complejo que eso. A pesar de que cada estocada los acercaba un poco más, eso solo ayudaría a contribuir a que la matanza del otro les doliera mas al final, ya que después de todo, el pensamiento de Ian era el que debía tener un vampiro que había "nacido" como lo había hecho el. Por más que quisiera a su hermano, su decisión de tomar la vida de Isabella no iba a cambiar. Ian lo sabía. Edward también, pues podía leer en la mente de su hermano (la cual hasta el momento había sabido guardarse bien sus pensamientos, lo que demostraba cuan excitado se encontraba teniendo la espada entre sus manos) cuáles eran sus intenciones, por tanto, no le quedaba otra solución que matarlo, e Ian tampoco tenía opciones si quería cumplir su objetivo.

La mente de un vampiro es muy compleja, e increíblemente estable. Un ser humano nunca podría llegar a comprender el mundo como lo hacía un vampiro y sin embargo, tenían muchas más probabilidades al cambio que esos depredadores. Si un ser humano elije un camino de vicios y de mala vida, siempre puede volver en sus pasos y cambiar. Un vampiro no lo tiene tan fácil, ya que lo sienten todo con mayor intensidad.

Ian podría haber cambiado de idea perfectamente cuando era humano, pero al llevarse ese odio y ese rencor a su nueva vida, todo lo había sentido con mayor precisión, lo que le había llevado a matar despiadadamente y sin sentido al no tener ningún objeto en el que soltar toda su ira contenida y que no había visto aliviada al provocar el incendio de aquella casa que una vez fue su hogar. Entonces su obsesión por Bella era más que simple capricho, era una especie de misión para él, algo con lo que distraerse en su larga y vacía existencia, porque, aunque en su momento el pensara que siendo vampiro lo tendría todo y al fin seria libre, el caso es que era todo lo contrario. Nada de lo que hacía le mantenía con las suficientes ganas de vivir. No hasta que encontró a Isabella, lo cual era como decir que, de algún modo, era importante para él.

Edward se sobresalto ante ese pensamiento, porque le revelaba una parte del interior de Ian. Eso significaba que Bella había sido una salvación tanto para él como para su hermano, aunque con fines distintos.

-Ella no debe morir—volvió a susurrar demasiado bajo, cayendo en la cuenta finalmente de que su amada había hecho más por el de lo que creía, amándola aun mas por ello, aunque no cabía en la cuenta de cómo se podía llegar a amar mas a alguien..

La lucha continuo durante muchas horas, ardua y sin descanso, feliz y al mismo tiempo tragica. Fue entonces, cuando sin previo aviso, un simple despiste, un movimiento rápido del contrario, provocó que una cabeza rodara por el suelo y uno de los dos hermanos se desplomara ya sin vida sobre el frio suelo, mojado por el rocío de la noche, mientras el otro se alzaba victorioso.

Mientras, en la penumbra de la noche, se alzaban en el horizonte los primeros rayos de sol al amanecer.

**Tachan tachan¡**

**Va no me maten¡ que seria de este fic si escribiera lo que va a pasar tan rapido? ya de por si tiene muchas lagunas, no seria nada sin el misterio jajajaja.**

**Siento la tardanza, mis padres salieron de vacaciones los dos juntos y me vi envuelta entre compras y pintura (practicamente hemos remodelado la casa T.T)**

**Por otra parte me ha costado inmensamente escribir este capitulo, mas que cualquier otro y ni siquiera lo hice como tenia previsto...**

**Espero que les haya gustado¡**

**Y ahora si viene lo mas importante:**

**"¿Que final creen que va a tener? o ¿Como les gustaria que acabara?"**

**¿Se pueden creer que en el transcurso de la historia le he sacado unos 6 finales distintos? Mi cabecita esta a rebosar, aunque despues de escribir este cap ya lo tengo claro.**

**Si me contestaran a las preguntas se lo agradeceria, para ver porque se han ido inclinando ustedes¡**

**Nuevamente lo siento por la tardanza aunque he de admitir que los reviews han bajado muchisimo, casi mas que cuando comence el fic, y eso me ha deprimido bastante, aunque los alert si han subido.**

**¿Le darian el gusto de escribir alguna critica a esta joven escritora?**

**Las quiero mucho¡ y gracias por sus reviews¡**

**Ah¡ y siento lo de la falta de tildes¡ aun no consigo solucionar el problema¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Ojos Carmesí

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 22: Ojos Carmesi**

_En el claro, antes deslumbrante de belleza, ahora destrozado y sin vida, la luna pareció teñirse de rojo en cuanto el leve fulgor de una espada se alzo en medio de la oscuridad y realizaba su último movimiento. El sonido del choque fue estridente, como si hubiera recaído encima de una dura roca, solo que, desde lejos, pude ver como parte de su cuerpo se desprendía y rodaba por los suelos. Su movimiento fue lento pero conciso, como si alguien la estuviera empujando hacia mí. A pocos metros se paro, lo suficientemente cerca para percibir el destello de unos cabellos cobrizos que me negaban la visión de su rostro, la perturbadora imagen de la muerte…_

Me incorpore de un salto en la cama y coloque un puño en mi boca para acallar los gritos. Había tenido la misma pesadilla tres veces seguidas y cada vez me dejaban mas trastornada. Parecía que mi propia subconsciente no quería que olvidara las consecuencias que acarrearía el haberme cruzado en la vida de los vampiros. En mis sueños siempre rodaba una cabeza, pero bien podría turnarse de personaje que yo nunca podía reconocer cual era. Esa era la otra verdad que mi consciencia trataba de hacerme entender. Por más que mi corazón me dijese que en cuanto lo viera sabría quien era, mi mente era más racional, y concluía que, al haberlos amado a los dos, me iba a ser muy difícil, por no decir prácticamente imposible, reconocerlos. Solo esperaba equivocarme.

Los primeros rayos del alba atravesaron los cristales de mi ventana y se situaron encima de mi vestido blanco de novia, perfectamente extendido sobre un pequeño sofá verde oscuro, lo cual hacia que resaltase de manera espectacular. Tenía un escote en forma de barco que dejaba entrever un poco los senos por encima del corsé. Era de mangas largas y abiertas a la altura de la muñeca. El traje se sujetaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, desde los cuales se formaba una pequeña pomposidad que le daba al traje un toque más distinguido. Tenía un corte acabado en pico y después caía libremente en numerosas ondas hacia el suelo, con pequeñas piedras incrustadas. Era un vestido majestuoso, perfecto. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, disfrutaría realmente con él y no lo miraría como si también pudiera tratarse del traje de mi funeral.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Mi madre asomo la cabeza por la puerta y me sonrió, luego la cerro tras ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mas o menos.

Se acerco y se sentó a mi lado acariciándome la mejilla.

-Cielo, estas sudando, ¿te sientes mal?

Sabía que no se refería solo al dolor físico.

-No, solo he tenido una pesadilla.

Ella me abrazo y me acaricio el pelo con ternura. Debía reconocer que lo necesitaba y mucho.

Al poco rato se levanto y comenzó a dar saltitos.

-¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos que prepararte para el gran día!

Gruñí.

-Vamos Bella—aun saboreaba el momento en que sus palabras me llamaban como a mí me gustaba que lo hiciera—han venido unas personas muy queridas por ti para ayudarte, no les hagas un feo.

-¿Quién…?

-¡Bella!

-Alice—gruñí en cuanto atravesó la puerta.

-¡Pero mira que aspecto tienes a estas horas!

-¿Te refieres a las siete de la mañana?—me burle.

-¡La boda es a las cinco! Solo tenemos diez horas para prepararte—me miro como si estuviera loca.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron Esme y Rosalie.

-Lo siento Bella, no pudimos retenerla—dijo avergonzada la mujer de Carlisle.

-No pasa nada.

-¡Venga, venga! ¡Manos a la obra!

Esta iba a ser la peor tortura de toda mi vida.

-¡Ya está!—grito Alice por fin después de ocho horas de intensivo trabajo. Me sentí un poco enfadada por el hecho de que parecía que quería hacerme un cambio radical, pero cuando me pusieron frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, desaparecieron todos los reproches. No tenía palabras. Por primera vez en mi vida podía sentirme… realmente hermosa, y no es que fuera por vanidad sino que habían hecho un trabajo impresionante.

El vestido se pegaba con delicadeza a mi cuerpo en los lugares exactos, dando a la imagen un tono angelical imposible de conseguir. Bueno imposible para cualquiera que no sea Alice. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un impresionante moño que daba a mi rostro el aspecto de una verdadera mujer, con leves mechones rizados que caían a los lados y contrarrestaban esa misma impresión. El maquillaje era leve y acentuaba mis ojos y mis labios de un modo sensual y atrevido. Si, habían hecho un trabajo increíble conmigo, aunque no todo podía ser así de perfecto, cosa que comprobé en cuanto me puse los zapatos blancos de tacón altos.

-¡¿Pretendes matarme?

-Exagerada.

Sería mi perdición.

-¡¿Tienes idea de la trampa mortal a la que me estas sometiendo?

Alice gruño.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa?—Pregunto Esme— Quítatelos hasta que sea la hora de la boda Bella, te pones unos mas cómodos. Después cuando vaya a comenzar te los colocas y así siempre habrá alguien contigo para evitar posibles… contratiempos…-sonrió.

Si no te quisiera tanto Esme, te habría mandado a freír espárragos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo este alboroto, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo evidente. El miedo que en un principio ya tenía, crecía con cada hora que pasaba y mi parte más racional no paraba de gritarme _"huye de todo esto"_. Pero no podía, ya no. Yo había querido seguir adelante con la boda en un intento de aparentar normalidad, pero lo cierto era que, si las cosas salían mal, no habría boda que celebrar. Entonces, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

A eso, mi corazón respondía _"aun queda esperanza"._

¿Se había visto alguien alguna vez en una situación como la mía?

-Bella—me llamo Renee—hay alguien que quiere verte.

Asentí.

-Salgo enseguida.

Tan pronto como atravesé la fuerte, unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me estrecharon hasta dejarme sin aire. Reconocería ese abrazo en cualquier parte.

-Oh, Jake—dije achuchándolo también.

-¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Hasta las pequeñas ranitas pueden convertirse en sirenas!

Le di una colleja, pero le sonreí de tal modo que el golpe quedo de más. No sabía cuánto lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

El se rio.

-Estas preciosa Bells—me dijo en serio esta vez.

-Gracias—susurre volviendo a abrazarlo.

Nos quedamos un rato así, tranquilos, y por un momento mis miedos redujeron su intensidad al sentirme protegida por los brazos de mi mejor amigo, del hermano que nunca tuve.

-¿Cómo te sientes princesa?—me susurro el muy bajito.

-Uhmm…

Sabía que él no tenía consciencia lo que eran en la familia de Carlisle, y por tanto, tampoco sabía la magnitud del problema en esos momentos. Para él, yo estaba sufriendo porque amaba a un enmascarado a la par que a mi futuro esposo. Me pregunte como reaccionaria si se enterara. Lo más probable es que me sacara del país en menos de un parpadeo.

-¿Cómo debería tomarme eso?—me pregunto.

-Estoy bien Jake. Dentro de lo que cabe. Solo son los nervios previos a la boda.

-Mi pequeña se casa—hizo el ademan de secarse las lagrimas, a lo cual solo atine a reír.

-¡Hola Bella!—me saludo Nessie cuando apareció por las escaleras. Estaba deslumbrante con su vestido azul turquesa y sus rizos cobrizos perfectamente peinados.

-Hola Renesmee—le sonreí agradecida por estar aquí.

Ella se engancho del brazo de Jacob.

-Déjame decirte que vas a ser motivo de charla durante muuuuchos años. Estas increíblemente hermosa.

Sentí como el calor subía por mi cara hasta acumularse en mis mejillas.

-Ahora mucho mejor—se rio—estabas muy pálida.

No tuve tiempo de darle las gracias porque enseguida sentí como volaba mientras dos fuertes y frías manos me tenían agarrada de la cintura.

-¡Estas increíble Bella!—me dijo Emmett con unos grandes hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas, cosa que me hizo reír.

-Ciertamente. Estas hecha una autentica joya, Isabella—dijo Carlisle.

-Sois muy amables.

-¿Sabes donde esta Rose?—pregunto Emmett.

Señale mi habitación.

-Bueno Bella—me dijo Jake—nosotros vamos bajando a atender a los invitados ya que se lo poco que te gusta hacer de anfitriona.

Lo abrace con ternura.

-Te quiero mucho, hermano lobo.

-Yo también a ti, pequeña oveja—se rio, aunque dio justo en el clavo. Así me sentía, como una oveja a merced de su depredador y lo suficientemente estúpida para no huir cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Me quede mirándolos mientras desaparecían por las escaleras.

-Bella—me llamo Carlisle.

Lo mire.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

Estaba claro a que Edward se refería, aunque hasta el momento siempre había sido Anthony, lo cual quería decir que Carlisle intuía que yo sabía la verdad y por ello me estaba pidiendo que le dijera dónde estaba su hijo.

Me entro el pánico en ese momento. ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle de mí cuando se lo contara? ¿Me acusaría? Ya de por si yo me sentía totalmente culpable de lo que había pasado. Si una persona como él, cuyo criterio era de máxima importancia para mí me pedía represalias, no podría soportarlo.

Tome aire.

-Vamos a una habitación vacía. Tenemos que hablar Carlisle.

Durante quince minutos le conté todo lo que había pasado desde la tarde anterior, de cómo me había dado cuenta de que mi futuro esposo era vampiro, de mi huida y reencuentro con Edward, de cómo los acontecimientos llevaron a la revelación que partió mi corazón en dos. De ahí tuve que decirle en qué circunstancias los había dejado al marcharme.

-Carlisle estoy desesperada, no sé qué puedo hacer, siento que todo a mi alrededor se desmorona, ya no puedo más…-solloce intentando contener las lagrimas para no estropear el maquillaje.

Me había escuchado en silencio y con una quietud que sería la envidia de cualquier estatua griega. No pareció sorprenderse cuando le dijo que mi prometido era el gemelo macabro de su hijo.

-De él podría esperarse cualquier cosa—se limito a comentar.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera así de tranquilo cuando no había ni una minúscula parte de mí que no estuviera en completo caos? Era su hijo al fin y al cabo.

-Bella—me dijo al rato-¿estas bien?

Me permití ser sincera.

-No. No puedo estar bien, Edward se juega la vida por mi Carlisle, por protegerme. Me siento impotente, culpable, sucia y al mismo tiempo sé que soy una completa traidora.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Edward no es el único que ocupa mi corazón. La mayor parte si, y claro que deseo que el gane, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hasta hace unos días yo me besaba felizmente con Ian. Aunque todo fuera un engaño por su parte, para mí era muy real. Sigue siendo muy importante. Es asqueroso por mi parte—dije tapándome la cara con las manos desolada. Ya estaba dicho, ya podía juzgarme como me merecía.

-No te preocupes—dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro—Edward te quiere más que a nada en el mundo Bella, nada cambiara eso, y lo que tú sientes por Ian es completamente normal, nadie te lo puede reprochar, nadie te puede culpar. Eres una gran mujer Bella. Cariñosa, tierna, con un corazón tan grande que no tiene reparos en dar su amor a más de un hombre. No todo el mundo podría soportar la presión que tu estas sufriendo en estos momentos.

Me acaricio la mejilla comprensivo.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-Claro que lo tengo, es mi hijo, pero confío plenamente en el—dijo pensativo—tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué has decidido seguir con la boda?

Me quede callada por unos minutos.

-Es difícil de explicar. Para empezar era lo que estaba previsto desde un principio y cambiar los planes de un día para otro supondría una desestabilización de la normalidad, algo que, mirándolo desde mi punto de vista, supondría aceptar lo inevitable, y en el fondo rezo porque la persona que acuda a la boda sea Edward. Además le daría mucho de qué hablar a las cotorras nobles que no tienen nada interesante que hacer más que meterse en la vida de los demás. No quiero huir. Quiero afrontar mi destino cara a cara y prepararme para lo que sea.

-¿Qué pasaría si el que llegase a venir no fuera Edward?—me pregunto Carlisle con un hilo de voz y expresión sombría.

-No debes preocuparte por eso.

El enarco una ceja angustiado.

-No me cogerá. Al menos no como el espera.

Se puso tenso de inmediato a comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No habrá necesidad de llegar a eso, nosotros te protegeremos.

-No Carlisle—le dije lo más autoritariamente posible—te pido que no te metas en esto. Ya va siendo hora de que afronte mis problemas.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Carlisle. Protege a tu familia y a los niños. Eso es lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar.

-¿Y cómo piensas reconocerlo?

-Confió en que en su momento, lo sabré.

-¿Segura?

-Si—murmure. La verdad es que mi seguridad estaba tan débil como mi tono de voz.

-Eres como una hija para mi Bella—dijo levantándose y ayudándome a mí también para después abrazarme dulcemente—juro que no perdonare a aquel que te haga daño.

Asentí. No podría evitarlo si las cosas se torcían pero le agradecía la intención.

Nunca me fue difícil notar que es lo que mi abuelo había visto en Carlisle para confiar en él hasta el punto de entablar amistad con un vampiro. Este hombre era como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, y agradecida que nadie viniera a buscarlo.

-¿Estas segura de que vendrá?

-Ambos saben la hora. Si es Edward, vendrá por mi y hare que me despose aunque tenga que atarlo con una correa—Carlisle se rio—y si es Ian… no podrá evitar venir a recoger su premio y si algo he aprendido de él que no es mentira, es que le gusta el dramatismo. ¿Qué mejor que venir por mí a la hora de mi boda?

-Se lo comunicare a mi familia para que este atenta.

-No. No se lo digas, no queremos que cunda el pánico.

-No queremos sorpresas inesperadas.

-No las habrá, créeme.

Suspiro.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-En realidad no lo sé. ¿No crees que esa es la parte divertida de la historia?—le sonreí. El me la devolvió y me apretó con fuerza.

-Espero sinceramente que todo salga bien. Tú lo mereces.

-Todos deseamos que regrese sano y salvo.

Nos quedamos así por unos instantes. Lo necesitaba.

-Ya es tarde—anuncio—hay que ir bajando, no quiero que piensen que estoy monopolizando a la novia.

Me reí.

Juntos bajamos las escaleras hacia la sala donde estaban los invitados más cercanos. Mis pies estaban en las últimas, tenía la sensación de que en breve dejarían de sostenerme.

La familia de Carlisle, Jacob y Renesmee, mis padres, incluso Julian había venido. El resto de invitados se encontraba en el jardín, sentados en las sillas dispuestas en frente del altar, donde el sacerdote debería de estar esperando.

Salude a mi padre como correspondía y me fui a hablar con Julian.

-Déjeme decirte que es usted la envidia de las diosas griegas, mi lady.

-Gracias Julian y déjate de formalidades—le sonreí con aprecio.

Estuvimos hablando por unos minutos hasta que lance una ligera mirada hacia la ventana, en la cual me pareció ver por un momento el destello de unos mechones cobrizos.

Mis manos sudaban, mis piernas temblaban y el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón hacia que mis sienes dolieran. Demasiada presión. La vista se me nublo y por un instante perdí el sentido del equilibrio. Julian me intercepto antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Señorita, ¿está usted bien?

Carlisle acudió a atenderme. Volví a echar un vistazo a la ventana aterrada y luego mire al vampiro que me ayudaba a levantarme. El entendió al instante y miro hacia la ventana concentrado.

-¿Es…?—pregunte en un susurro.

-Hay alguien ahí fuera, pero está demasiado lejos para poder percibirle.

-¿Cómo de lejos?

-Calculo que a unos cinco minutos hacia el bosque.

Me incorpore tomando aliento profundamente. Mire hacia atrás y observe a los míos, a mi familia. Los mire a cada uno de ellos con añoranza, sabiendo que esta podría ser la última vez que los viera a todos.

-Tengo tres cuartos de hora para volver a tiempo a la boda—le mire—recuerda, déjame hacer esto y espérame en la primera fila—dicho esto me dirigí hacia la puerta sin dar explicaciones a nadie y me dirigí hacia el bosque.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Bella—me advirtió.

Asentí.

-Lo tendré, pero por si acaso, hasta la vista.

Escuche a Carlisle justo antes de cerrar la puerta, responder a una pregunta aun no formulada.

-Necesita tomar aire, la presiones de la boda—se lo agradecería infinitamente.

El miedo estaba ganando terreno por todo mi cuerpo, pero conseguía controlar lo suficiente a mi mente para que este no me dominara. No sabía que me esperaba al final del camino, no sabía cómo iba a salir de ese bosque o si llegaría a salir alguna vez de él. Solo sabía que todo dependía de la afilada hojilla que escondía entre mis faldas.

Esos fueron los cinco minutos más lentos y largos de mi vida. Mi gran tortura. Mi corazón comenzaba a formar un pequeño y frio caparazón para protegerse del golpe que estaba a punto de recibir, muriese quien muriese, pero sobre todo, era una coraza de valor, una coraza lo suficientemente fuerte para consentir que yo en un momento dado provocara que dejara de latir.

Preparada para todo, me adentre en las espesuras del bosque.

Mis pasos eran decididos y concisos. Ante todo no estaba dispuesta a dejarme humillar, y mi torpeza no se atrevería a aparecer en ese momento tan crítico de mi vida. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero así era.

Mi corazón pareció que se iba a echar a volar en cuanto vislumbre una mata de pelo cobrizo apoyada un uno de los arboles, dándome la espalda. Me detuve, no iba a avanzar más. Toda mi estrategia se iría al traste si el lograba darse cuenta de mis intenciones. No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

El viento revolvió los mechones que colgaban de mi cabello y mi vestido de novia se meció dulcemente. Fue entonces cuando el se movió. Cambio su posición relajada por otra más tensa y se irguió. Me extraño de verdad que hubiese tardado tanto en percatarse de mi presencia.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, encarándome.

Tan hermoso como un dios pagano, vestido con un elegante traje negro, casi dolía mirarlo.

Su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión ni emoción. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color dorado. Para mi desgracia, nada en su apariencia me daba ni la más leve pista de su identidad. Y mi corazón no es que ayudara mucho en esos momentos pues tenía organizada su propia orquesta en mi pecho, utilizando mis costillas a modo de percusión.

Lo único que podía apreciar era el deleite en sus ojos al mirarme de arriba abajo.

-Estas verdaderamente hermosa—dijo sin traslucir ningún tipo de emoción a través de su voz.

Maldición. No me había dado cuenta de lo parecidas que eran sus voces. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ilusa e ingenua y no darme cuenta del evidente parecido que había incluso con máscara de por medio? ¡Era ridículo! Aunque en mi defensa debía decir que lo último que me esperaba es que las dos personas que amaba fueran vampiros y encima gemelos. Menudo lote.

Su piropo había carecido de tanta emoción que no sentí en ningún momento la necesidad de ruborizarme, aunque tenía en cuenta que también era bastante poco probable que lograra ruborizarme cuando mi rostro debía reflejar la palidez extrema del terror.

-Dime pequeña, ¿Quién soy?—sonrió de lado, aunque no fue precisamente una sonrisa feliz.

Me tense. Todo mi cuerpo reclamaba porque sus brazos me rodeasen, pero el sentido común me gritaba que no debía fiarme de nada. Ya me habían engañado lo suficiente.

-¿Eres capaz? ¿Reconoces en mí al amor de tu vida o al sádico vampiro sediento de sangre y dispuesto a poseer la tuya? —dijo con una sonrisa más bien cruel.

Retrocedí. Su actitud estaba destrozándome por dentro.

-No…-susurre.

-¿No que, mi amor? Huyes de mí. ¿He de suponer entonces que ves en mí la segunda opción?

-No…-gemí negándome a creer en eso.

-Ni tú misma lo tienes claro—dijo dando un paso hacia mí.

Seguía avanzando hacia atrás con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Me sujete fuertemente el pecho. ¿Cómo iba a poder reconocerlo? Esto me había impactado más de lo que debería. Se suponía que venía preparada, que mi corazón seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo, pero no era así, dolía, dolía muchísimo.

El avanzo otro paso.

Yo lo retrocedí.

Me costaba respirar y jadeaba por aire.

Me negaba a aceptar la verdad, me negaba a creer que todo iba a acabar así cuando desde un principio supe que existía esa posibilidad. Lo mire a los ojos. Sus pupilas brillaban de un modo atrayente y al mismo tiempo aterrador. Sus pasos felinos y elegantes, sus pulcras ropas de boda se amoldaban a su cuerpo con una delicadeza y perfección extrema. Su pelo se arremolinaba y se desordenaba con la ligera brisa, dándole un aspecto mágico y cautivador. Sus labios, las puertas de mi deleite estaban ligeramente fruncidos, pero no por ello dejaban de tener esa arrebatadora sensualidad que los caracterizaba. Gemelos perfectos. Durante mucho tiempo estuve con ambos por separado y nunca percibí el parecido. ¿Por qué el destino cambia tanto las tornas que en esos momentos no lo que no percibía era la diferencia? Me desespere al darme cuenta de que mi futuro estaba pendiente de un hilo y yo no sabía cómo salvaguardarlo. Yo no quería esto, no podía soportar más esto, necesitaba huir de todo, no quería cometer un error. Lo único que supe hacer en respuesta fue acelerar el paso.

Fue en ese momento que mis pies trastabillaron y todo sucedió a cámara lenta. Mientras caía, vi como corría hacia mí y alargaba un brazo para atraparme. Sentí sus fríos dedos cerrándose alrededor de mi muñeca, evitando así mi caída pero sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la palma de la mano. Mire hacia abajo y vi que me había clavado la fina hoja de la cuchilla en la palma de la mano, provocando un pequeño pero profundo corte, del cual empezó a emanar sangre. Volví mi vista hacia él en el instante en que el miraba la herida y nunca nadie podría imaginar, la explosión de sentimientos que surgieron dentro de mi cuando vi como sus ojos cambiaban del color dorado al carmín con la simple contemplación de mi sangre.

-Ten más cuidado—dijo ligeramente perturbado pero con voz aterciopelada.

Alegría, dolor, alivio, tristeza, amor, pena, felicidad… todo junto en el mismo paquete, en el mismo instante. Sentí que volvía a nacer en el instante en que por fin lo tuve entre mis brazos y lo estreche como si la vida me fuese en ello. Aunque así era.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…-le dije una y otra vez mientras lloraba sobre su chaqueta y lo golpeaba con mis puños a modo de reproche.

El no me abrazo, se limito a colocar una mano sobre mi cabeza titubeante, después me envolvió con su otro brazo y coloco su mentón sobre mi cabeza, donde inspiro profundamente.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto en la vida—le reproche—nunca más, nunca más…-repetía-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, aun rojos, intentando vislumbrar su increíble rostro a través de las lágrimas.

-Yo… necesitaba comprobar si eras capaz de reconocerme—dijo agachando la mirada.

-Eso ha sido cruel—solloce enterrando la cara en su pecho—sabes porque no podía reconocerte aunque me dolia en el alma, lo sabes—solloce—aun después de todo lo que me hizo, de lo que te hizo a ti…-hipé—yo lo sigo amando…

-…el mato a tu abuelo…

Me quede callada. En el fondo no me sorprendía e incluso me sentí aliviada por conocer al asesino de mi abuelo, pero ya no podía guardarle rencor por ello. Ahora solo era un fantasma, un fantasma al que lloraría por mucho tiempo.

-Aun así, mis sentimientos por el no van a cambiar.

-Yo no… yo tuve que… matarlo…-dijo como si le costase soltar las palabras, como si le doliese.

Y llore. Llore por ese hombre que había sido causante de mi dolor durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de lo que yo había imaginado. También llore por tener al otro gran hombre de mi vida entre mis brazos sano y salvo. Lloré por el dolor que ambos estabamos experimentando.

-Lo sé…-gemi—tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Edward, es lo que creíste correcto. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, debió de ser algo espantoso para ti.

-Era necesario—susurro.

Lo mire a los ojos, unos ojos tristes y apenados, cargados de dolor y amargura. Le acaricie el rostro e hice que me mirase.

-Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo—sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento muy conocido para mí. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y los roce levemente. El me respondió con renovada emoción. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me abrazo por la cintura. Era un beso cargado de amor, pasión, y también de dolor. Con un beso sellábamos la promesa.

-Para siempre—susurro contra mis labios.

-Para siempre—respondí en el mismo tono.

Luego abrazados de ese modo, emprendimos el camino de regreso, en busca de un futuro, un futuro que curaría las heridas de nuestros corazones y los sanarían, un futuro que se vislumbraba feliz y emocionante. Un futuro que prometía ser… para toda la eternidad.

**Y solo queda el epilogo¡**

**¿Que les parecio? A mi insuficiente, no se, tengo la sensacion de que me he dejado algo atras, ¿ustedes que creen? no me termina de convencer el capitulo, siento que es corto.**

**Buenooo no teneis ni idea del tiempo que llevaba planeando este final y alguna pensara "pero si es cortito y el final esta soso" jaja no se preocupen aun queda el epilogo¡ y en ese prometo que me esforzare para contrarrestar los posibles complejos de cariño¡**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Contentas? No se me desanimen¡ (servidora se entiende)**

**A esto, creo que yo no voy a poder soportar dejar pasar mucho tiempo para subir el epilogo eh? de echo ya estoy desesperada por hacerlo¡ y lo hare al mismo tiempo que estrene mi mini fic (pensaba hacerlo con este cap pero digamos que despues de una intensiva tarde de escritura, estaba demasiado emocionada por subir y no he podido terminar el otro)**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que no les parezca tan malo como a mi¡**

**Por cierto, LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWS¡ ES MAS, LOS SOBREPASAMOS¡ ESTOY ENCANTADISIMA¡ NUNCA PENSE LLEGAR A TANTO¡**

**Encantada de ver que se hubieron nuevas lectoras¡ sean bienvenidas aunque ya estemos al final de la historia¡**

**¿Me dejarian un pequeño review? Aunque sea de consolacion jajaja**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme¡**

**Las quiero¡ nada valdria la historia sin ustedes¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	24. Epílogo:Me llamo Edward Cullen

**Hola¡ mis lectoras hermosas¡ ¿como están? Si ya, ya después de tanto tiempo... No me pararé mucho, solo quiro decir una cosa. Si encuentran fallos a la hora de leer lo siento muchísimo, no he podido leer lo que he escrito si quería renovar, ya os explicaré al final del cap. Así que que disfruten este ultimo cap¡ Espero que les guste¡**

**Epilogo: Me llamo Edward Cullen**

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban asomando por el horizonte cuando sentí su olor acercándose a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Habían sido tres largos días sin su presencia a mi lado, tres días de separación por culpa de mi y de mi insaciable ansia de tenerla conmigo, hasta al punto de no poder dejarla cazar lo suficiente porque primero necesitaba alimentarme yo de ella. Era mi deliciosa condena. La estaba esperando en la parte trasera de la casa, donde su intoxicante aroma se entremezclaba con la suave brisa primaveral y el ligero olor de las fresas plantadas en el jardín.

Pocos segundos después la vi aparecer entre los árboles, con su largo cabello castaño ondeando tras su espalda y sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Aunque lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien con su autocontrol, aun no era capaz de contenerse a la hora de cazar. Había encontrado increíblemente estimulante el enfrentamiento con presas grandes y no ponía mucho cuidado con el arreglo personal. Una combinación entre sensual y divertida.

Luego se enfadaba conmigo cuando no era capaz de resistirme.

En cuanto me vio, salvó la distancia entre los dos en milésimas de segundo y me rodeó con sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho con alegría. La abracé y suspire de gozo.

-Te he echado de menos—me dijo.

-No más que yo a ti—le susurré al oído.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró con esos ojos borgoña claro que había terminado por adorar, aunque cada vez se volvían más y más dorados. Acaricié su mejilla con los dedos, maravillándome de la perfección y la belleza de sus rasgos. Ella apretó su cara contra la palma de mi mano y desùés apretó sus labios tiernamente contra los míos.

Era inevitable. Cada vez que me besaba, el efecto era incluso más devastador que la ocasión anterior, logrando que las pequeñas descargas eléctricas entre nosotros se volvieran adictivas, y lo peor, insuficientes.

La agarré por la cintura y la aupé, haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Nuestros labios se movieron con más ansia, con más ardor. Nuestras lenguas bailaban en un mar de fuego y nuestras respiraciones innecesarias se volvieron frenéticas e increíblemente dificultosas. Apoyé su espalda contra la pared de la casa y enredé los dedos en su sedoso cabella, jalando de él al mismo tiempo en que mordía su labio inferior con ahínco. Ella gimió. Ese sonido se había convertido en un detonador infernal, en el momento en que era desatado mi cuerpo ya no respondía a pensamientos racionales. De hecho no respondía a ningún tipo de pensamiento. Aunque en un rincón de mi mente aún era capaz de barajar la posibilidad de hacerla mía en el césped o en nuestro dormitorio. "Mmm… el dormitorio está demasiado lejos" pensé mientras ella rugía al mismo tiempo en que yo mordía su cuello.

-¡Eh! ¡Esto es inadmisible!—gritó una furiosa Alice apareciendo en las lindes de los árboles-¡Esa casa tiene niños y ventanas!

Bella rugió.

-¡Me doy la vuelta un momento y ya te desapareces, te vas corriendo a los brazos de tu marido y encima no tienes ningún sentido del decoro ni de protección de mentes infantiles!—chilló la enana.-¡Y tú!—me señaló-¡Deja de pervertir a Bella! ¡Ya tengo bastante con el Hermano Oso!

Dejé que Bella se pusiera de pie y se recolocara un poco el pelo y las ropas.

-Eres peor que un mosquito Alice—gruñó.

-Moquito y todo aun me queda el sentido común, a ti ni eso—la miró atravesada antes de entrar por la puerta trasera.

-Deberías pedirle perdón—sugerí—al fin y al cabo no le falta razón.

Bella me miró con cara de pocos amigos e hizo un puchero adorable.

-Anda, vete a bañarte y a quitarte esa ropa.

-¿No te gusta?—preguntó inocentemente.

Durante las sesiones de caza, Alice había terminado por vestir a Bella con pantalones y camiseta de hombre holgados, ya que los vestidos se le ensuciaban con una rapidez mayor de la que se compraban. De este modo, ella estaba más cómoda y no importaba que se ensuciara. Era otra forma de verla pero estaba exquisita con esa ropa.

-No, no me gusta—la besé en la nariz y luego le susurré en el oído—me encanta. Pero encuentro terriblemente perturbador que me abraces con las ropas totalmente manchadas de sangre. Es demasiado peligroso para ti, y tu ropa.

-Me gusta el peligro—sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Oh! Lo sé—hice que se diera la vuelta contra la pared y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella, haciéndole notar hasta qué punto me gustaba verla así—pero de verdad que es mejor que te duches y que te cambies—la guié y le di una palmadita en el trasero, algo que se me hacía cada vez más excitante. Ella se rió.

-¿Me ayudas?—me preguntó poniéndome ojitos de cordero.

-Mmm… me tientas, de verdad que si—me hice de rogar.

-Porfa…-se mordió el labio.

Suspire como si me pesara la idea.

-De acuerdo, pero ve tu primero.

Ella brinco de alegría, me dio un beso húmedo, como asegurándose de que sabía lo que me perdía si no la seguía y corrió hacia las escaleras.

En ese momento apareció Carlisle, por el mismo sitio que Alice y Bella. El había querido ir con ellas esa vez. Probablemente viera nuestra despedida.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sabía que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo en ese instante. Luego asintió y se metió dentro de la casa de nuevo.

Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que había hecho por mí aun luchando consigo mismo.

**Flashback**

_No podía entender cómo era posible que una simple humana hubiera arrancado a mi hermano tal deseo de protección al extremo de enfrentarse a mí a muerte por salvarla a ella._

_Yo que había pasado un tiempo a su lado, no comprendía cual era la novedad con ella. Era una humana, como otra cualquiera, pero una humana al fin y al cabo._

_Durante tantos años odié a mi hermano por ser el culpable de mi miserable vida, por haber sido el causante de que en mi solo pudieran existir sentimientos oscuros, sentimientos que en ningún caso provocarían en mi tal deseo suicida y proteger a alguien, aunque por otra parte si que algo me había inducido a enfrentarme a él a riesgo de mi propia muerte. Y probablemente ese algo era lo que en esos momentos estaba causando el que no pudiera contener los sollozos mientras sujetaba su cabeza con mis manos._

_¿Por qué entonces, si para mi él no era más que un obstáculo, un impedimento en mi vida, su muerte había traído consigo más miseria y oscuridad para mi, en vez de aliviarme la condena?_

_¿Era quizás que ese sádico deseo de destrucción y venganza no era más que un reproche hacia el mundo por haberme negado el afecto y el cariño que tanto deseaba? ¿Es por eso que destruir la única fuente de buenos sentimientos hacia mí me ha traído la verdadera destrucción?_

_La noche había caído sobre mí y con ello había cubierto el último rayo de luz que me quedaba._

_¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? _

_Mis cavilaciones duraron hasta el alba y fue entonces cuando me dispuse a ocuparme del cuerpo de mi hermano debidamente._

_Cuando la tarea hube terminado, pensé en el acontecimiento que se iba a llevar a cabo ese día. Por algún casual ya no me apetecía tanto seguir con lo que hasta ahora tenía planeado. No era porque hubiera cambiado de parecer ni nada por el estilo, sino que otro asunto atraía mi mente más que la simple boda. ¿Quién era Isabella Swan, que había sido capaz de enloquecer de ese modo a mi hermano? _

_Iba a demostrar que la muerte de Edward había sido en vano, y que no valía la pena luchar por alguien así. Isabella Swan no iba a salir victoriosa de ese día, de e4so estaba seguro._

**Fin del Flashback**

Me encaminé hacia las escaleras de camino a nuestra habitación mientras cavilaba como había cambiado mi vida de un momento para otro. A lo lejos escuchaba los alegres gorgogeos de los bebes y las risas de los niños más grandes. Otro aspecto nuevo en mi vida y que había encontrado gratamente gratificante. Cuidar de ellos había borrado todo rastro de neblina en mi ser y cada uno de ellos había plantado su manita en mi pecho, marcándome de por vida. Nunca me planteé la posibilidad de tener hijos y probablemente en otras circunstancias no les habría prestado atención en lo más mínimo. Pero como ya dije, las cosas dieron un cambio brusco e inesperado. El cazador cazado.

**Flashback**

_Escuchaba sus pasos acercarse por la espesura del bosque, su corazón revoloteando más rápido que las alas de un colibrí. Su dulce aroma impregnó mis fosas nasales. Cuando escuché que detenía detrás de mí, me giré para encararla. Contemplé con satisfacción como se le entrecortaba la respiración al verme. Tan humana…_

_-Estás verdaderamente hermosa—no deje traslucir ningún tipo sensación con mis palabras. Tenía que reconocer que era una auténtica joya y su delicado vestido le sentaba increíble, pero mi plan consistía precisamente en eso, no dejar a traslucir nada. Al menos hasta el final._

_-Dime pequeña, ¿quién soy?—dije y agregué una simple sonrisa mecánica._

_Vi como se ponía rígida. _

_-¿Eres capaz? ¿Reconoces en mi al amor de tu vida o al sádico vampiro sediento de sangre y dispuesto a poseer la tuya?—no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se tornara un poco amarga._

_Ella retrocedió._

_-No…-se le quebraba la voz. Casi me dio pena._

_-¿No qué, mi amor? Huyes de mí. ¿He de suponer entonces que ves en mi la segunda opción?_

_-No…-repitió con un tono incrédulo._

_-Ni tú misma lo tienes claro—caminé hacia ella._

_Comenzó así el juego de persecución. Cuanto más me acercaba yo, depredador entre los depredadores, más se alejaba ella, la presa más débil entre las débiles. Ella respiraba con mucha dificultad y sus intentos de alejarse de mi eran cada vez más torpes. Fue entonces cuando tropezó. Muy lentamente cayó hacia el suelo y tuve el tiempo justo para evitar que se estrellara, sin embargo sentí un fuerte olor a sangre, tan dulce y empalagoso que cegó mis sentidos por un momento y perdí el control sobre mi poder, dejando traslucir el color borgoña de mis ojos, debido a mi alimentación._

_-Ten más cuidado—dije con cierto fastidio aunque de manera suave._

_Vi en ese momento en sus ojos un estallido de emociones, que me aturdieron por un segundo. Tenían una luz y un color que no había percibido nunca antes, o quizás es que antes nunca se había mostrado con tanto ímpetu. Una calidez que me inundó y que para mí era como un bálsamo para calmar mi sed, algo que una vez probado no quieres que se acabe nunca. Algo que sin duda no había sentido en los momentos que había pasado junto a ella y eso en parte me entristeció._

_Entonces se abalanzó sobre mi golpeándome con sus diminutos puños y rompió a llorar al mismo tiempo en que me susurraba una y otra vez cuanto me amaba._

_Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba. Ella me había confundido con Edward. Algo le había dejado translucir que yo era su verdadero amor y lloraba no de miedo sino de felicidad._

_Casi instantáneamente me olvidé de todo y de todos y me centré en la diminuta criatura que teía entre mis brazos. Una humana, una joven que le había robado el corazón a mi hermano y había conseguido encender dentro de mí una leve llama de esperanza y de calor._

_-No vuelvas a hacerme esto en la vida—me reprochó—nunca más, nunca más…-repetía-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos por la irritación._

_Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente._

_-Yo… necesitaba comprobar si eras capaz de reconocerme—me di cuenta del significado de mis palabras casi al mismo tiempo que las pronunciaba. Acababa de darle la razón, no lo había desmentido. ¿Por qué…?_

_-Eso ha sido cruel—sollozó—sabes por qué no podía reconocerte aunque me dolía en el alma, lo sabes. Aún después de todo lo que hizo conmigo, de lo que te hizo a ti…-mi corazón muerto latió con fuerza—yo lo sigo amando…_

_Mi mente se quedó en blanco, no era posible que algo como esto pudiera estar pasando. Ella estaba llorando, no solo de felicidad, sino de pena por mi muerte. No me cabía en la cabeza que alguien fuera capaz de algo tan arduo como eso. Necesitaba comprobar…_

_-…el mató a tu abuelo…_

_Ella cayó. Ahora las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa. Ya todo cuanto había hecho quedó revelado. Ya solo quedaba que ella demostrara lo valiosa que podía ser y si por algún casual yo… pudiera tener algún tipo de perdón._

_-Aún así, mis sentimientos por el no van a cambiar._

_Tuve unas terribles ganas de llorar en ese momento. Todo cuanto hacía falta eran esas palabras para hacer que me repugnara a mi mismo. Ya comprendía que había visto Edward en ella desde el principio. Era como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo para pugnar todos mis pecados, pecados que hasta el momento no los había considerado como tal._

_Lo siguiente que dije no tuvo nada que ver con el papel que estaba representando._

_-Yo no… yo tuve que… matarlo—tartamudeé. Ya estaba dicho. Era mi manera de tratar de disculparme con ella, confesándole lo que había hecho sin que ella llegase a sospechar en ningún momento que le estaba pidiendo perdón por haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida._

_Ella lloró más fuerte, con dolor. Con un dolor que iba dirigido enteramente a mi. Me sentí sucio, mal, porque yo estaba recibiendo sus abrazos y por otra parte sus lágrimas, mientras que mi hermano no podría tener jamás ninguno de los dos._

_-Lo sé, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Edward, es lo que creíste correcto. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, debió de ser espantoso para ti._

_Cuan equivocada estaba. Me remordía la consciencia tan solo pensar en que esto no debía de estar diciéndomelo a mí. ¿Cómo había conseguido que cambiara de parecer en tan poco tiempo?_

_Ella me miró con tristeza y yo no pude evitar acariciar si delicado rostro con forma de corazón._

_-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo—me susurró._

_Dejé de existir en el momento en que me di cuenta de que sus palabras podían ir dirigidas tanto a mi hermano como a mí, aunque no fuera el caso, y quise que fuera así, quise enmendar mi error de un modo egoísta, ocupando el lugar de mi hermano y tomando así, la única vía de salvación que me quedaba._

_-Para siempre…-susurré permitiéndome a mi mismo aceptar la calidez de sus labios y asumiendo el comienzo de mi nueva vida._

_-Para siempre…-corroboró ella. Y juro que en ese momento fui el hombre más feliz del mundo._

**Fin del Flashback**

Más tarde, a punto de celebrarse la ceremonia, percibí que Carlisle si se había dado cuenta del cambio. Al fin y al cabo Edward había sido como su hijo y pude percibirla inmensa tristeza y desesperanza que emanaba de el. Supongo que no dijo nada a ver lo feliz que se encontraba Bella, aunque enseguida consiguió interceptarme lejos de ella.

**Flashback**

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?—me preguntó un tanto alterado.

Yo agaché la cabeza.

-Lo siento—dije con total sinceridad.

El comprendió a qué me refería y se relajó un poco.

-¿Haces esto por su felicidad?

Asentí.

-¿Hay detrás de esta farsa algún sentimiento que la pueda perjudicar?

Negué con la cabeza. Por algún motivo me intimidaba mirarle a la cara.

Entonces me dijo las palabras que yo sin saberlo más necesitaba escuchar.

-Soy de la opinión de que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Nadie más que tu tiene derecho a uzgar tus actos, así que te dejaré vía libre para que la hagas feliz. Pero no te confundas, te estaré vigilando, y comprende que no te reciba en estos momentos con los brazos abiertos. A partir de ahora serás él. Adoptarás sus manías y sus costumbres. Nadie debe darse cuenta del cambio, probablemente solo yo lo note. Te permito entrar en mi familia bajo el nombre de Edward Anthony Cullen y como tal deberás actuar—dijo con voz dura.

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de alejarse del todo dijo:

-Cuida bien de ella, porque probablemente sea mucho más de lo que merezcas.

-Lo se—susurré.

El asintió y continuó su camino, con los hombros caídos ante el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo. Era increíble que aun así fuera capaz de darme una oportunidad sabiendo que yo era el causante de su dolor.

Me coloqué bien la ropa y me dirigí hacia el altar situado en el jardín, donde me esperaba una nueva vida. Donde me esperaba una nueva identidad.

**Fin del Flashback**

Me había incorporado al estilo de vida de Carlisle con increíble facilidad. Adquirí su estilo de alimentación a base de animales y continuamente le iba a visitar para que me diera indicaciones de cómo actuar. No había sido tan difícil. El estilo de vida que llevaba Edward no era muy distinto del que pensaba llevar a partir de ahora, aunque si me encontré con un par de sorpresas, como los niños.

Por otra parte Bella me pidió quela convirtiera a los dos meses de casados y yo, por recomendación de Carlisle me había resistido por un tiempo, ocasionando berrinches por parte de ella y sobornos la mar de interesantes. Finalmente le concedí lo que tanto deseaba y se había adaptado de forma extraordinaria a su nueva condición. Había llegado a amar a esa cándida mujer con locura, una locura capaz de hacerme arriesgar mi vida con tal de protegerla, y ya no lo veía tan extraño, más bien lo consideraba tan natural como alimentarme.

Edward lo dijo en su momento, "_Ella debe vivir…"_

Esa era la única promesa que podía hacerle a mi hermano. Ella vivirá. Y vivirá feliz, como lo habría sido si el ocupara mi lugar.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y ví que salía vapor del baño. La escuché cantar y sonreí. Sonreí porque había conseguido hacerla feliz a pesar de todo.

Ella me había querido siendo yo y ahora siendo mi hermano.

Porque por ella abandone mi antigua vida, mi nombre, mi identidad.

Porque por ella había dejado de ser Ian Cullen para convertirme en alguien mejor.

Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, y mi misión en la vida es amar a Isabella Swan por toda la eternidad.

-**Snif Snif, ¡se acabó!**

**jajaja ¿que penita verdad? Después de tanto tiempo...**

**Tengo que disculparme por mi laaaarga tardanza. Recordais que se me rompio el ordenador? bien pues tararon mes y medio en arreglarmelo, y ¿adivinad que? perdi toooooooooooodooooo¡**

**incluidos fics, nuevos fics, fotos, musica tooooodoooo (tres años de recaudacion de archivos perdidos T.T) **

**y luego añadiendo la depresion a que el ordenador que me pusieron es nuevo y muy raro y no estoy acostumbrada, empece el bachillerato y me estan matando a examenes y trabajos. Mi intención era renovar este finde porquetenia puente, pero ya no me podia resistir, ahora bien, me tengo que poner a hacer los deberes ya¡**

**Y chicas de verdad que perdonen la demora. Ahora vamos a lo que importa.**

**Se termino¡ (lagrimitas de emocion)**

**¿Como se quedaron con el cambio en este epilogo? ¿No les gusto? jajaja a muchas seguro que no, pero lo siento y he de admitirles que este era mi fic desde un principio.**

**Bueno no, en realidad tenia pensado que al final se viera de refilon que era el y dejarlo en suspense asi como a lo macabro. Pero me dio penita el pobre. Ya ven que nunca escribo una historia como quiero jajajaja...**

**¿Verdad que me van a dejar review las que lo lean? (pestañitas y pucheritos) vengaaa que es el ultimo¡**

**Por cierto bienvenidas a las nuevas chicas que leyeron este fic (recibi los favourite stories, todos los dias habia alguno y eso es en parte lo que mas me levanto a la hora de volver a escribir)**

**Espero que el fic les haya gustado y que no me hechen a la hoguera jajajajja...**

**Tengo proyectos pero van a tener que esperar un pcoo, porque los que tenia empezados se me borraron asi que... espero que esten ahi para entonces :D**

**Ala¡ pedazo de testamento que deje¡ seguro ninguna se para a leerlo jajajaja¡**

**Igualmente muchisimas gracias a todas, encantada de escribir para ustedes¡ y espero verlas en otras futuras¡**

**Besitos¡**

**Con cariño, Sele.**


End file.
